A Twisted Type of Love
by Shinosuke
Summary: They did not face each other. They didn’t whisper loving things to one another. This was not for love. That was for sure. They were rivals, yes. Friends, yes. But lovers? Absolutely not. Sasuke and Naruto did not love each other. Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

------------------Note from Shinosuke-----------------

Okay so I was inspired by this one shot yaoi manga thingy.

It was really cool and I kinda thought that I'd like to a SasuNaru

Like that. So here I am, once again starting something new before

I've finished my other fics. –Sighs- I know you all must be sick

Of me by now. You love me though!! xD

---------Disclaimer---------

Yeah so I don't own Naruto, neither do

I make any profit from this. And it might

Also become quite obvious, to those that

Have read it at least, that I was inspired by

A one-shot entitled Escape by Kyuugou.

But hey, this is called fanfiction for a reason.

xD

A Twisted Type of Love

Naruto Uzumaki was a normal high schooler. He got decent grades, excelled in sports, and had a good amount of friends. Other than his lack of parents, he was typical in every aspect. Or at least, in the aspects visible to the public eye. There was one thing, however, that was slightly atypical about his life. And that was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha was the epitome of atypical. He far outshone his peers in both academics and athleticism. He came from a prestigious and rich family. He was calm, aloof, aristocratic and undeniably alluring. But he remained in a darker realm than others.

In a place where few could reach him. And that was just the way he liked it.

Naruto and he had always been rivals and that had evolved into a tentative friendship. And as Sasuke began to sink deeper into his own world he decided that he would take Naruto with him; wherever it was he was headed. He considered the blonde his one true and loyal friend. Not that he'd ever admit it.

It had started when they reached puberty. Sasuke had decided to take advantage of a situation that presented itself. Naruto had flunked a science test. And so he asked Sasuke, his science partner, to tutor him. Nothing special in the least.

They sat in his small apartment living room in a circle of books and worksheets and assignments. At first everything seemed normal. But Sasuke had a plan, he'd been contemplating it for a long time but now, sitting alone with Naruto he finally had the resolve to go through with it. He took a deep breath and turned to Naruto who was frowning over a diagram in the text book.

"Dobe, there's something I've been thinking about. But I'm pretty sure you're too scared to do it… actually, never mind. There's no way you could handle it." Sasuke said suddenly. He had always been good at manipulating people. And Naruto was always easy to control.

"Eh!! No way Sasuke-teme! I can take it!" Naruto said indignantly.

Sasuke smiled to himself internally, "Is that so? Are you sure? You can't back out once you agree."

"Of course!" Naruto continued with growing enthusiasm.

Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned forward until he was only inches from the blonde. "Kiss me." He breathed.

Naruto was caught off guard. What the hell? What was Sasuke up to?

"What? Where the hell did that come from!?" Naruto said instantly trying to put some much needed space between them.

Sasuke gave a satisfied, "Hn. I knew you couldn't do it."

Naruto found himself blushing, and not just from the thought of kissing Sasuke. He always came second place to Sasuke in everything they did. It'd been a sore spot for him for a while. He didn't want Sasuke to think he was a coward. But kiss him? Really?

Naruto bit his lip, "One kiss…" he muttered.

At first Sasuke was a little surprised. He'd expected to have to do a little more coercing than that. But he smirked at his victory.

"Only one?" he asked as if challenging Naruto to more.

But Naruto was steadfast. Even at this time Sasuke had a reputation. He wasn't loose. But he was most definitely … "experienced". That is, if the rumors could be trusted. And Naruto knew that Sasuke had always been a just a little off from the normal. Not quite crazy enough to be insane, but not sane enough to be normal. Naruto tried to be cautious when dealing with Sasuke. And if allowed more than one kiss…

Would Sasuke expect more? Was Sasuke doing this simply to satisfy some lewd curiosity his? And if he was honest with himself, Naruto had to admit he was curious too.

"Just one." He replied as firmly as he could manage.

Sasuke shrugged as though it didn't matter to him. And in reality, it almost didn't. Sasuke knew what he wanted from the blond. And whatever Sasuke wanted, he got. It didn't matter what Naruto consented to. Sasuke wanted way more than just a kiss. And he _would_ get it. Whether Naruto liked it or not.

Naruto stared with wary eyes as Sasuke crept in close to him. Sasuke was eyeing him hungrily, and it made him shiver. He was nervous. It would be his first kiss. His stomach did a few nervous flip flops as Sasuke leaned in, their noses almost touching, their breath mingling in the few inches of space between their faces.

Naruto now regretted agreeing. Naruto knew that he should never trust the Uchiha prodigy. If he let his guard down, for even one moment, it would be so easy for him to be tricked into something like this. And that's how he felt now. Tricked, trapped. And scared. Scared because he felt so inexperienced next to Sasuke. Scared because he still couldn't even fathom what any of this meant. Scared because he knew he was delving too deep into something he might not be able to get out of. And most of all, scared because he wanted it.

Sasuke's hand moved up to rest gently upon Naruto's cheek, his thumb caressing the light whisker marks there. His hand then moved down, sliding down his jaw line, past his ear and slithering into the hair at the back of his neck holding him still.

Naruto swallowed nervously. All this time Sasuke had kept direct eye contact with him. And he was having a hard time concentrating while those onyx eyes stared deep into his own. Sasuke's eyes were so dark. Completely black. As mysterious as the midnight sky. They were beautiful but slightly frightening. If Naruto had to guess what color the devil's eyes would be, he would have guessed it would be a similar shade as this. And yet they were so enticing, drawing him in.

Why was it taking so damn long? Couldn't Sasuke just hurry and get this over with? Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. He wasn't sure whether it was from anticipation or fear. And as Sasuke's lips leaned in and brushed his he suddenly didn't care.

Naruto's thoughts exploded into nothingness as pink lips slowly moved against his own. It was amazing. And his head felt so light, like he was floating, spinning out in space. It was so gentle, so sweet and lingering. Naruto hadn't expected this.

And then Sasuke bit harshly at his bottom lip and he was dragged firmly and almost painfully back into reality. It wasn't love. It wasn't floating. It was only lust. It was only physical. Sasuke worked the blonde's lax mouth open and slipped in his tongue.

Naruto immediately began to panic. Despite the pleasant sensation of Sasuke's hot wet muscle moving against his own he knew that this was going too far. That he couldn't allow another moment. And yet suddenly he was entirely paralyzed.

Sasuke smirked against the soft lips of his friend and finally broke the kiss pushing Naruto down hard and straddling him. Naruto tried to sit up but was held down by the boy above him. The look on Sasuke's face was strange. And it filled him with a feeling of dread that he didn't understand. With new found vigor Naruto once again tried to right himself and push the older boy off of him but Sasuke was firm.

One of Sasuke's pale hands traveled up Naruto's shirt. And Naruto's eyes widened almost comically. This was no joke, nor was it a game. And panic consumed him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! It's supposed to just be one kiss you perv-" but Naruto's words were stifled by another mind reeling kiss from the raven haired boy on top of him.

They were thirteen; Naruto knew plenty about sex by then. He was not a stranger to it in the least… But knowing and _doing_ are two separate things. And with another boy? To actually… _go all the way_?

"Sasuke… stop… I don't want to go out with you."

Naruto watched as black eyes opened and stared down at him harshly, "Who said anything about going out with each other?"

"B-but…If that's not what you want then…what…"

"Sex, dobe. Or are you really that slow? This will be much better than jerking off. We're friends, right? Consider us…friends with benefits."

Before he could object Naruto's lips were once again plundered by the insistent Uchiha above him. And he found himself giving in much too easily. He didn't push the boy away but found the urge to pull him closer almost too much to bear. He didn't refuse the boys lips, but found himself kissing back with just as much fervor.

As pale hands began to wander his body, Naruto stiffened. He wasn't sure about this in the least, and he knew that he should be. That he should wait until he was sure this was what he wanted. But if there is one truth in this world it is that hormonal bodies react to each other in any circumstances. And Naruto found that he was now unable to stop what his friend had started.

Sasuke was very firm with the blonde below him. This was not for love. That much was sure. They were rivals, yes. Friends, yes. But lovers? Absolutely not. That was an indisputable fact. Sasuke and Naruto did not love each other. And they soon completely stopped kissing each other finding that only the pleasure that could be attained from the nether regions would satisfy them.

They did not face each other. And they didn't whisper loving things to one another. They did not worry about the pleasure of the other but only about themselves. So Sasuke did not think very much over preparation of the blonde adolescent as he flipped him and pulled him to his knees.

Naruto knelt on his elbows and knees, rubbing himself through his pants and stifling his groans. Sasuke quickly and callously pulled down both of their pants before examining the small entrance Naruto had. He wondered briefly if he would fit without hurting the boy. But then he realized, he didn't really care.

He thrust his two fore fingers into the mouth of the slightly younger boy and ordered him to suck in a rough and needy voice. Naruto obeyed swirling his tongue around the invading digits. It wasn't enthusiastically, but it wasn't hesitantly either. He simply obeyed.

Sasuke pulled his hand away quickly and wasted no time in penetrating the taut flesh. Naruto cried out instantly. It was uncomfortable, but not quite painful. Not yet, at least.

Sasuke spared only a few moments to stretch the virgin portal, scissoring his fingers in and out of the boy until Naruto began to thrust his hips back for more of the now pleasant stimulation. His hands fisted the science homework strewn across the floor and he could see the open text book to his right, all of this effectively ruined the atmosphere for him. But his throbbing organ could care less about atmosphere. He wanted release. That was all he could think of. And he wanted the sweet and burning ecstasy that would come with that release.

Sasuke, in a similar state of unfettered desire for completion, suddenly removed his probing fingers. Naruto groaned at the loss but that was quickly replaced with a wide-eyed whimper as Sasuke brutally began to thrust to gain entrance. He called out for him to stop. But Sasuke, though he heard the blonde's cries, was too far gone. And even just the erotic view of seeing his cock plunged into the tight ring of muscle was enough to affirm that fact. He couldn't stop now.

Sasuke grabbed his friend's hips and pulled his body to him with every thrust. Naruto had been wondering how he'd ever found the sensation of anything entering him pleasing when for the first time, Sasuke struck his prostate.

He tightened and groaned as a wave of pain and pleasure rumbled through his entire body. Sasuke groaned as well, enjoying Naruto's tightening. His pace began to pick up.

They continued on this way, each of them coming up with their own internal fantasies. Each of them enjoying the new and yet strangely familiar pleasure of sex.

It was their first time, so it was a little awkward, a little strained. They still did not know exactly what they were doing, but they knew enough to pleasure themselves. It was simply a new version of masturbation, only now they used the tools available to them. The tools that were each others bodies.

It was a love that was flesh deep and nothing more. The love of being pleasured that brought to moans forward from their throats. Naruto was the first to realize he couldn't last much longer. His hand had been furiously pumping his erection for some time and he couldn't hold it for another moment.

"S-Sasuke… I…Ahh! Cumming!"

His slick fist hurriedly brought him the last surges of pleasure before he cried out and shot his young seed into his hand. Sasuke had been completely unprepared for the rhythmic undulations and clenching of Naruto's muscles as he came. And he was unable to continue. His moan was cut off from the tightening of his throat as he too came heavily.

They stayed like that for a protracted amount of time, heaving breath and sweating bodies, before they collapsed. Sasuke pulled out rolling away from the other boy as they both desperately tried to regain some amount of coherent thought process and function.

"I'm…. gonna take a shower." Sasuke muttered as he stood on shaky legs.

Naruto nodded as he lay curled on his side, Sasuke's cum dripping down his leg. Now that his mind was cleared of lust, he felt guilty for having indulged the Uchiha. He wasn't sure if he should do it again. Or if he even could. He thought about it for a long while. Days in fact. The hours ticking by slowly as he thought about the event over and over. The feeling of Sasuke's skin… the heat of his orgasm… the memories haunted him, followed him everywhere he went. But somehow, it wasn't exactly unpleasant.

He couldn't understand it all. Why it felt wrong in his heart but good in his body. Eventually he asked Sasuke whether or not it would be right for them to do it again. And Sasuke finally addressed the matter fully.

"It's nothing. It's just sex. There's no feeling behind it. It's just like using your hand. No commitment. No worries. Okay?" Sasuke said as he spoke to Naruto in the hall of their middle school.

"But… I'm a boy and everything so…"

"That makes it easier, dobe. I can be as rough with you as I want; you never get hurt easily. And I can cum inside you with no worries over the consequences. You act like this isn't normal. Plenty of men have sex with each other."

"Uhmm… yeah. But still, doesn't it seem a little, I don't know, wrong?" Naruto replied blushing and looking down.

"Not to me."

"Right… Will we… ever do it again?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied coolly.

He didn't mention that the blonde's consent was necessary. Because in his eyes, it almost wasn't. Not only that, but he felt that if he'd offered that as a stipulation he would end up being refused. So he said it with the arrogance that had been bred into him from a young age. He said it with a firm and resolute tone that would lead Naruto to believe that this fact was irrefutable. Yes, they would do it again. End of story.

And they did. Many times over.

So Naruto knew exactly what to expect, now three years later as he walked to the Uchiha estate. They'd been doing this for what seemed forever. They used each other as objects of pleasure rather than people. Not for love, but for whenever their bodies wanted it. And being that they were teenage boys, that was pretty often.

He sighed dramatically as he knocked on the heavy door. It was answered by a butler or something. He quickly offered his thanks to the silent man and took off his shoes before padding down the long hallways to the room of his not quite lover.

He was a frequent guest here. But Sasuke's parents cared very little about his attitude and actions. Naruto had at first been amazed at the amount of freedom the boy had. And then he realized that it wasn't that his parents were giving him freedom. But rather, they were ignoring him. Completely and totally.

Naruto slid open the door and saw Sasuke lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and smoking.

"You're late, Dobe."

"I had to cover Haku's shift at the restaurant." Naruto sighed as he fully entered the room and closed the door behind him, "And you know I hate when you smoke."

"Like I give a fuck." Sasuke retorted coldly.

The blond dropped his school bag and sat on the ground resting against Sasuke's bed and sighing heavily. Sasuke sat up putting his cigarette out in a small black ashtray that had the Uchiha crest in the center of the shallow basin.

Naruto had at first marveled at the changes in his friend. Everyone thought it must only be some sort of teenage rebellion. The black clothes, the bad attitude, and then the piercings and cigarettes. The younger Uchiha's little rebellion, people had joked.

But even if Naruto did not know the actual cause, he knew that it was not simple teenage rebellion. But the few times he'd asked he'd been insulted and sent home. So he just dropped it. It wasn't like it really mattered. It was Sasuke's business, not his.

Sasuke lithely crawled from his bed and sat next to Naruto. He stared at the blonde intensely for a moment while Naruto simply, and actually, rather boredly gazed back.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and leaned in to kiss his neck gently.

Naruto shuddered slightly but accepted it. This was about the only affection they showed each other. They hadn't once kissed each others lips since they were thirteen. They weren't interested in each other. Only in sex.

Sasuke had made that very clear to Naruto many times. And yet… sometimes…

"Did you lock the door?" Sasuke muttered against his skin.

"Yeah…"

And that was all the affirmation Sasuke needed. Naruto found himself being pushed down onto the floor and flipped face down. They didn't look at each other. Because faces didn't matter in something like this.

Xx--XxX--xX

There was a new transfer student. He sat next to Naruto in English class. Naruto grinned benignly. Open and friendly as he always was. And the red head stared at him for a moment before letting his lips curve into a tentative smile and turning away.

"So class. This semester you're going to be doing a project on one of the greatest writers of all time." The teacher excitedly began, "One of my personal favorites, Shakespeare!"

The class gave a collective groan.

"Oh, don't be like that. There's always something to learn from his plays and his poems." She said her voice still far off and romantic before it settled into a more harsh tone, "And you'll do it for the grade whether you like it or not."

Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his head. Stupid Shakespeare… he remembered reading it freshman year. It had been stupid and confusing and pointless. He hadn't liked it at all.

"Now I know you've already read some of his plays previously, but we're going to do a little refresher and then go over some of his other works. It will be fun!"

"Only if fun is a synonym for torture…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

The boy next to him chuckled a little.

Naruto looked up; he hadn't thought that the pale, rather unexcitable youth beside him was paying him any attention at all. And now that he had a closer look he found that he was particularly taken with his appearance.

His skin was almost shining in its pallor. His hair was a dark red, almost burgundy. His eyes were pale green. And he was over all just rather good looking in Naruto's book. So he decided to make friends with him. Simple as that.

"If you'll take out your text books and turn to-"

"Hey." Naruto whispered at the boy next to him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto; it's nice to meet you." He said offering his hand under the table.

The boy turned and looked at him again, his face was blank. At first Naruto thought he was being rude and was about to say something rude in response before he felt a slightly smaller pale hand slip into his own.

"Gaara." The other boy whispered, "Nice to meet you as well."

Naruto grinned a bit. And the other boy struggled to return the gesture, though it was obvious he wasn't one for smiling.

"-may sometimes have a long monologue that in Shakespearian literature is referred to as a… Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Uhhhh…" Naruto struggled. He hadn't even heard the entire question.

"A soliloquy." Gaara muttered to him slyly.

Naruto repeated the answer and the teacher wrinkled her nose a little as if she was slightly put out that he'd been correct. She turned on her heel and quickly continued her little lecture.

"Thanks man." Naruto whispered at the redhead who nodded with a very small smile and a tiny bit of tint rising to his cheeks.

As class ended, Naruto collected his schoolbag and stood wincing slightly. He was still a little tender from last night's proceedings…

"So… Gaara, right?" he said keeping a friendly smile up.

"Yes."

"How 'bout you eat lunch with me?"

The new boy looked slightly taken aback. He even blushed a little again. And Naruto found himself smiling at the boy's obvious shy hesitance.

"Umm, sure."

"Good." Naruto replied grabbing the boy's forearm and near dragging him to the lunch room.

Upon entering not many people really noticed, the world didn't revolve around Naruto and his new friend. But still, much to Gaara's embarrassment, more than a few people stared in their direction.

He felt himself growing tense from the eyes that were sizing him up. But the comfort of the outgoing blonde in front of him was enough to keep his face calm. A pink haired girl skipped up to them.

"Did you finish your history homework?" she asked Naruto with a smile as she followed them in line for food.

Naruto blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "We had history homework?"

The girl's face settled into stern disapproval of Naruto's negligent study habits. "Baka. It's worth 200 points."

"Eh!!" Naruto asked in shock, "Let me copy! Please, please, please" he began to beg in earnest.

"Nope. Your own fault for being slacker." The girl responded as she moved with her lunch tray towards one of the tables.

Naruto went after her and Gaara stalled a bit, unsure of what to do.

"Come on." Naruto said with a smile.

The redhead nodded following behind.

"Sorry, sorry." The girl said turning to Gaara with a smile, "I'm Haruno Sakura. I almost forgot to introduce myself. I was too busy scolding this idiot."

"I'm not an idiot-" Naruto said from her side.

"Save it for someone who cares." The girl replied not even bothering to look at the blonde but continuing to smile at Gaara.

Gaara found her smile with harsh words was rather disconcerting. But he continued with them towards a table that already was almost completely full.

Naruto motioned for him to sit next to him and Gaara did so quickly and quietly. He knew that he would have to be introduced to these people. And he wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"Ah, Everyone. This is Gaara." Naruto said opening his soda can with a click.

Everyone smiled politely and said their hellos. Gaara internally grimaced at having agreed to this. He sank a little in his chair not quite enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"This is, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Haku" Naruto paused for a moment, "and that bastard is Sasuke." he jibbed.

The dark haired and dark eyed boy glared at Naruto for his comment before silently turning his harsh gaze on the new kid.

'The bastard' as Naruto had referred to him cast a disapproving look at Gaara. And Gaara felt a little uneasy. He most certainly didn't seem friendly… He had two piercings on his left eyebrow and countless others along his ears, from what Gaara could see. And he glared like he already hated him. This Sasuke person seemed like someone he would most likely never get along with.

But Haku, whoever he or… maybe even she was had most certainly caught his eye. His skin looked very soft and his features were delicate and beautiful. His soft chocolate brown eyes were kind and almost… well… sparkled. Gaara had never seen such a person before. Even the exuberant blonde beside him paled in comparison.

_**And his smile is pleasant**_, Gaara noted before looking away.

"So, Naruto is officially flunking history." Sakura announced with a smile.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Ahaha, baka. I knew you couldn't pass an AP class." Ino said sticking out her tongue and pulling down at her right eye.

"Ah… b-but I'm sure he can still pass…" Hinata mumbled.

And the lunch time conversation continued. At first Gaara was hardly able to keep up.

But he slowly fell into the rhythm of things, his first impressions of these people settling in.

At one point, Sasuke pulled a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket and lit one putting it to his lips.

"Sasuke-teme, you're gonna get in trouble." Naruto whispered leaning forward.

No sooner had he said this did a teacher walk up behind him.

"Mr. Uchiha, may I ask exactly what you think you're doing."

The boy tilted his head back to look up at the teacher before blowing the smoke right into his face and answering coldly, "Smoking."

The teacher wrinkled his nose from the smoke, "Well I can tell you enjoy stating the obvious but I'm going to have to ask you to first, put that out and second, go see the Dean."

Sasuke stood pushing his chair out harshly and dropping his cigarette into the teacher's cup of coffee before stalking off. The teacher tailed him lecturing the whole way. Gaara hadn't realized that he was the only one watching in silent disbelief.

"…wow…" He muttered.

What a stupid thing to do… You'd think he almost wanted to get in trouble.

"Ah don't worry about it." Naruto said clapping him on the back, "He just likes to pretend he's a badass."

Gaara nodded not quite sure what to say in response. The rest of the table seemed completely unfazed. Their conversation quickly picked back up.

Gaara found himself curious about this Sasuke person. He seemed distant and cold and he was sure that if anyone but Naruto had called him a bastard they would have gotten more than a dirty look. It was a puzzle that he would have liked to figure out. But it wasn't a necessity. For now he would ignore Sasuke, much as Sasuke had ignored him.

Naruto was happy that everyone had seemed to like Gaara as much as he had. Except for Sasuke of course. But that was only to be expected. Sasuke didn't like new things and he didn't trust new people. Naruto had known that would be the case.

He sighed heavily as the bell rang signaling the end of his favorite period. He stood and offered to walk Gaara to his next class if he didn't know where it was. The redhead smiled and accepted the offer walking with him and few others down the halls.

As Naruto turned to leave him he smiled again and he saw the flash of Gaara's blush. Things had suddenly gotten very interesting. And he wondered only briefly what the future held. Naruto was not one to worry over the future or constantly think back on the past. Whatever will be, will be. And that's all he thought.

Though in hindsight, he wished he'd prepared just a little more, for the turn of events that would follow.


	2. Chapter 2

----------Note From Shinosuke---------

Please just enjoy this chapter. xD

Chapter 2

"Ahh! Damn it Sasuke! Not so hard…"

Sasuke continued despite his friend's objection. The blonde was always endlessly tight. Squeezing him. Pulling him in, deeper, deeper, and deeper still. Until the connection between them was undeniable. Until their bodies meshed into one form. Until Sasuke couldn't see straight. Until his thoughts became a tangled mass beyond recognition. It was like a drug. Naruto was like a drug. He couldn't stop, and he couldn't hold himself back.

He thrust in with increasing violence and Naruto groaned. Sasuke could hear the slick sound of Naruto fisting his scorching and swollen erection. Her enjoyed the blonde's clenching and backwards thrust as the pain of penetration ebbed and pleasure took its place.

"Fuck…" Sasuke muttered thrusting his hips faster.

He had one of Naruto's hands pinned behind his back and was firmly holding him in position. And seeing the prostrate boy beneath him was arousing enough. But to plunge into his hot cavern. To feel his tight flesh protest and then slowly accept his torture. God, it was too much.

"Oh… oohh… Oooohh!" Naruto began to moan. And Sasuke immediately recognized this as the signal of his impending orgasm.

It was Naruto's signature moan. His needy little oh sounds would grow and grow until he was near screaming. And then he would burst. Sasuke knew this and so he began plowing into the boy savoring what he knew would be the last moments. Damn! It never lasted long enough. He was always spent, but he always wished for more.

He felt his balls tighten and his muscles begin to flex. Naruto was groaning so sexily beneath him. Writhing and mewling. He was close, he could feel it. The blonde's tight anal embrace was always so amazing.

"Oh…. Fuck… Fuck!" Naruto began to call squirming as though to escape the overwhelming pleasure.

It raced through him. It took up residence in his every cell. It became apart of him. It scorched his mind, tore at his soul. And it felt so fucking good that he couldn't even complain. He could feel the hot cock inside of him hitting his prostate with every swift thrust.

They were nearing the end. And they both knew it. But somehow they denied it. Continuing full force hoping to last just another moment. And then hopefully another moment after that. And so forth.

But eventually their pleasured bodies gave in. Naruto made three more 'oh' sounds before he climaxed hard. Sasuke continued on for another moment or two while Naruto struggled beneath him before finally he too spewed his hot seed deep into Naruto's body.

They struggled for breath as they collapsed. Sasuke slid out carefully, the added friction making them both groan once more. And then they lay still, not touching each other. Naruto lay on his side and Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was their heaving breath. And it stayed as such for a long time.

Sasuke used the shower first and then permitted the blonde to do so. Thirty minutes later they both sat warm, slightly damp and very satisfied. Naruto was rubbing his hair with a towel when Sasuke stood and exited the room without a word. Naruto didn't question him. He knew better by now. He'd rather just ignore the teme.

When Sasuke returned it was with a cup of coffee.

"Want one, dobe?" he said referring to his mug with a very conspicuous Uchiha clan symbol on the side.

Naruto nodded and was about to stand to go and retrieve it himself before Sasuke produced another cup that he'd been holding out of sight. Naruto blinked, shocked that the raven haired boy had been so thoughtful. He took it from him and thanked him. Sasuke only nodded and sat on the floor next to Naruto, their backs leaning up against his bed.

Naruto at first only used the mug to keep his hands warm before taking a tentative sip. If he knew Sasuke, and he thought he did, it would be bitter. But it wasn't. It was sweet. Almost overly so.

"What the hell? I thought you hated sweet things…" Naruto accused.

"I do. I put sugar in yours. I know you're goal is to become a fat forty year old when your youth wears off, so I thought I'd help you along." He replied sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with liking sweets." Naruto muttered to himself. He'd always had an insatiable sweet tooth. But he'd also had a fast metabolism so it didn't really affect him.

They sat quiet for a little while longer. Sasuke could see that Naruto's pupils were still considerably dilated and both of their muscles were still slightly weak and shaky.

"Why the hell did you smoke in the cafeteria on Tuesday. That was stupid. Didn't you get in trouble? With the dean? With your parents?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke sighed sipping his coffee.

"Of course not, dobe. I can do whatever the hell I want. The Uchiha clan donates a lot to that damned school, the Dean can't do anything. And I know for a fact the pervert's got a thing for me. And why the hell would my parents give a shit." Sasuke paused for a moment his jaw tightening, "They've already got one successful son. It doesn't matter what I do."

Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and cradled his coffee mug in his fingers. Sometimes he kinda felt bad for Sasuke. But that was only sometimes.

"So… tomorrow's Friday. Got any plans?" Sasuke asked not looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Work. Thanks for reminding me." Naruto grimaced, "But I gotta keep a roof over my head somehow…"

It got quiet again. Sasuke sat his coffee aside and lit a cigarette. Honestly Naruto hated the damn things. Or at least he had, for a long time. But somehow the smell, that had at first only served to make him cough and feel nauseous, had become familiar. He almost liked the faint tingle it left on his nose. ALMOST being the keyword.

"Damn it Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke smirked and blew the smoke right into Naruto's face making him cough a little, "This is my house. If you don't like it, you can get the fuck out."

Naruto scowled but didn't move. His legs still felt kinda weak and he was nice and warm exactly where he was. He didn't want to move just yet. And plus, he had something he wanted to talk to Sasuke about.

"So… what do you think of Gaara?" Naruto asked feigning nonchalance.

Sasuke paused turning to look at the blonde with narrowed eyes, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just curious." Naruto said keeping his gaze averted.

"He's kind of annoying to me." Sasuke said quickly taking a long drag.

"Is that so… I kinda thought he seemed nice… Maybe I'll ask him out somewhere or something…" Naruto muttered tracing the outline of the Uchiha crest on his mug.

Sasuke glared at the blonde for a moment longer. Why the fuck was he telling all of this to him? Did he look like a secret fucking diary or something? He could care less about what Naruto thought of Gaara. Or… did he care a little more than he let himself realize? Why was he suddenly filled with anger, and unjustified anger at that? He wasn't dating Naruto. He barely even liked the guy. Naruto was good for an occasional conversation and a good fuck but little else beyond that. So why did Sasuke suddenly feel so pissed?

"Get out." Sasuke said darkly.

"Huh?"

"I said get the fuck out. Go home Naruto."

Naruto glowered for a moment before setting down his half finished coffee and getting dressed. He bit his lip in frustration. He couldn't think of a good enough retort. So he let an angry and tense silence speak for him. He harshly straightened his jacket and grabbed his school bag.

"Hurry up and leave." Sasuke said again.

"Shuddup you fucking prick." Naruto finally replied before leaving and slamming the door.

Still fuming, Naruto quietly padded down the hall ways. He was angrily muttering to himself when he crashed head first into the older of the Uchiha sons.

"Ah… sorry." Naruto mumbled bending to pick up the strewn papers that the young man had dropped.

Uchiha Itachi crouched to do the same in silence. When all of the papers had been gathered they stood silent for a few seconds longer. Naruto was still scowling. Even though he had nothing against Itachi, the boy looked enough like his younger brother to keep Naruto's anger fresh in his mind.

Itachi inclined his head in a slight bow offering Naruto a small smile, "Good night, Naruto-kun."

A little taken aback by his gentle tone Naruto replied, "Uh… yeah." And moved to the side so that the other Uchiha could pass.

That night, his apartment felt colder and lonelier than usual.

Xx--XxX--xX

"Damn this troublesome rain…" Shikamaru groaned looking at the gray and swollen sky from the safety of the overhang outside of the school.

They were all standing outside in the quad at the center of the school. Very few people were actually walking across it due to the torrential rain. But if anyone was silly enough to brave the storm it would be from this group.

"It's not so bad." Kiba said standing out in the downpour his eyes closed and his face upturned towards the distant stormy clouds, "I like the smell." He said taking a deep breath.

"But it kills the bugs…" Shino muttered.

"Rain is fun!" Naruto exclaimed running through it and tilting his head back to catch the droplets on his tongue.

"Naruto! You're going to get your uniform wet!" Sakura exclaimed from standing under the overhang with the others.

"Only losers are afraid of getting a little wet." Naruto said pointing and making a face.

You know that angry throbbing anime vein? Yes, that appeared on her forehead as she balled up her fists.

"Sakura-san. Please, think rationally." Lee said touching her shoulder lightly. And the gesture did help to quell some of Sakura's growing anger.

"Ahaha! I knew Sakura-chan had Lee whipped but I didn't know it went both ways!" Naruto laughed.

"Geez… Does he have a death wish…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Looks like it." Neji replied coolly.

It only took one punch and Naruto was sent flying into a large puddle. Gaara at first was worried that he might have been hurt. But the energetic blonde popped right back up now covered in mud and completely drenched.

Sakura stood out in the rain a little longer her eyebrow twitching as she held her slightly reddened fist. Lee was the first to her side slowly guiding her back to the dryness closer to the building. The bell sounded and most everyone shuffled back into the school building

"Ah! W-Wait for me!" Naruto called trying to stand but in his haste he slipped again and landed with a splat right back in the same puddle.

Gaara couldn't suppress his smile. Naruto groaned as he felt the mud and water seep deep into his clothes. He was about to curse very loudly for his bad luck when a pale hand was held out in front of him. He looked up at the redhead who smiled a little down at him.

"Ah… thank you…" Naruto muttered grabbing the boy's hand and trying to stand.

"It's no problem." Gaara muttered blushing a little.

Naruto couldn't hide the fact that he was overly fond of this new boy. He was really quite cute and his shy quietness made Naruto smile. Though it was obvious that Gaara also had an air of dominance around him. Naruto knew that even though the other boy was slightly thinner than he was, he wouldn't mind being submissive to him.

When Gaara pulled up to help Naruto to stand he used a little too much force. The muddy blonde lost his footing in the slippery wet earth beneath him and fell forward onto his newest friend causing an even bigger splat than before.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Naruto muttered, "You okay?" he asked the redhead beneath him who was struggling to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Fine." He gasped.

Naruto felt his face heat a little as he realized that they were basically alone, soaking wet and he was lying on top of him. They looked at each other for a moment, as their eyes caught and held. Naruto was once again enraptured by the beautiful face of the boy.

**dirty thoughts….damn it.**

Blushing furiously Gaara finally asked, "Ummm… are you going to get up?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Naruto said rushing to get up but then thought better of it, standing slowly instead and putting his arms out for balance just in case. He stepped slowly out of the unstable mud puddle and onto the firm pavement of the walkway before helping Gaara up.

Still the boy stumbled forward a little, right into Naruto's arms. Naruto blushed turning away.

"Ahaha…" he laughed nervously, "So umm… why don't we go to the locker rooms and wash up."

Gaara examined his mud soaked uniform and quickly agreed. As they walked through the rain a lot of the dirt was washed from their clothes, but they were freezing by the time they reached the gym.

Their wet shoes squeaked loudly as they walked through the silent locker room. Naruto had never liked unused classroom and stuff. Schools should never be quiet or empty. It was just down right creepy.

He rejoiced as soon as he reached the shower head and quickly turned the water on full blast and scorching hot. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes at first, more worried about warming up than getting clean.

Gaara was almost unable to pull his eyes away from the wet blonde. He watched with greedy eyes as Naruto unbuttoned his shirt but didn't take it off letting the white cloth become near transparent and stick to his skin.

Gaara swallowed feeling himself becoming slightly aroused. But he shook it off. He'd just made friends with Naruto. He didn't want to ruin it with lust just yet. Maybe in the future. But not yet. So Gaara resignedly went to another showerhead that protruded from the white tile wall and turned it on.

The warm spray made him instantly feel better. He'd been very nervous and embarrassed when Naruto had been on top of him. He almost wanted to accuse the blonde of having done it on purpose. It just seemed so… cliché. And yet he'd liked it. A lot.

Naruto had been so happy with the warm water of his shower that he almost forgot about Gaara. He turned to see that the boy had removed most of his wet clothes and stood now in only his boxers. Naruto swallowed and felt his jaw go slack.

Gaara had his eyes closed and was sighing as he ran his fingers though his wet hair. Naruto could see every gentle sloping plane. Every creamy inch of soft skin. He could see his nicely shaped chest and narrow waist. And when Gaara moved he could see his muscle lines more prominently. He felt himself getting an erection and quickly turned to face the other wall hoping Gaara wouldn't see.

He slipped off his shirt and his jacket letting them fall in a wet heap on the tile before quickly discarding his pants as well. He needed to clean himself off and get out of here before Gaara saw just how much Naruto liked him.

**okay Naruto. Think of something gross. Umm… Tsunade in a bikini**

He shuddered. But still his erection stayed where it was. Just knowing that a nearly naked and very sexy redhead was less than ten feet away. And soaking wet. And shy and blushing… and…

**fuck! Okay something even grosser… umm... Neji in a bikini!**

That one made him laugh.

"Something funny?" Gaara asked.

Naruto bit his lip and turned rubbing the back of his head, "Ah.. I was just thinking about this one thing that Kiba said earlier…" he lied.

"Oh." Gaara said quietly.

**look at his face Naruto. Only his face!**

But somehow he couldn't help himself from glancing down. He let his eyes skim down the boy's soft and slightly sculpted stomach seeing the bulge in his crotch.

**Geez, the guy is hung…**

He bit his lip even harder struggling internally. He didn't want to embarrass himself and he didn't want to make their still new friendship awkward. But he did want to hold the boy in his arms, to kiss him, and all of that soft skin…

**damn it Naruto! Time to break out the big guns. Think of the grossest thing imaginable…. Chouji in a bikini!**

His eyes widened and he calmed instantly. That was definitely enough to keep his thoughts a little less sexual.

In all actuality the boys were only in the shower for about ten minutes. Naruto turned off his showerhead and went to the small stack of white towels wrapping one around himself. And when Gaara came towards him he quickly and easily tossed him a towel as well.

They dried off in near silence.

"…Naruto…?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Is…Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

Gaara had felt that the blonde didn't want to look at him. He thought that maybe he was angry with him for some unknown reason. And it kinda… hurt his feelings. He knew he wasn't really cut out for friendship. But he'd hoped that maybe he could get along with Naruto better than he had with anyone previously. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just didn't deserve friendship at all.

"Well…" Naruto started honestly.

**I knew it** Gaara thought dejectedly.

"I just… I kinda like you." Naruto muttered his cheeks flaming red.

Gaara's head snapped up almost painfully fast.

**What?**

"Sorry... I know you don't like me that way. I should've kept my mouth shut." Naruto finished lamely as he picked up his discarded clothes and wrung them out.

Gaara didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. And suddenly his throat felt thick.

"Sorry." Naruto said again hurriedly as he pulled on his pants and went back out into the locker room.

"Ah w-wait!" Gaara tried to say. But Naruto hadn't heard him and the heavy metal door swung back into place.

"I… kinda like you too…" he whispered to the empty showers.

Hey everybody, how's the chapter length? Too long? I was thinking of shortening it… **Review** so I know what to do! xD


	3. Chapter 3

----------Note From Shinosuke---------

Please just enjoy this chapter. xD

And try to ignore my probably cheesy little Romeo and Juliet thingy.

I just REALLY hate that everyone thinks that play is about love so I bash it every chance I get. Be prepared for that. xD

And please excuse my excessive use of xD.

Chapter 3

"Now I'm sure everyone in this class has read Romeo and Juliet by now, right?" the teacher looked up but didn't actually wait for any answers, "Good. Were going to go over each act briefly and then next week we'll be doing Macbeth. So if you could turn in your text books to page 234…"

Naruto groaned and slammed his text book down on his desk. He really hated this stupid stuff. Why did it have to be all poetry and stuff? Couldn't the guy have made it, I don't know, more readable?

As they read act one scene one Naruto's brow furrowed in deep concentration. Gaara had to work to suppress a laugh. He looked really cute. Frowning in deep thought while chewing his pencil. And they were only on scene one!

Suddenly, just as the teacher asked the students to turn to scene two, Naruto burst out laughing. At first Gaara thought maybe the boy had popped a blood vessel with all of that hard thinking and was now clinically insane. But finally the blond sobered.

"Can I ask what you find so funny that you had to interrupt the entire class?" The teacher asked with a venomous look on her face.

"Ahaha.. It's this stupid play. Scene one is now my official favorite!"

The teacher looked a little taken aback, "And why's that? Why don't you explain." She said closing her book but keeping her finger on the page.

"Ah, well…" Naruto skimmed down the page using his finger, "It seems like this Samson guy is all bragging to his friend Gregory about how he could take on anyone in a fight and stuff. So then he flips this guy off and gets him pissed off. And then when they're about to fight he's like, 'Go get 'em Gregory, I got your back.' I think that's hilarious."

The teacher chuckled a little, "Yes, that was the point. I'm impressed that you understood it so well." The teacher said and Naruto beamed with pride, "…since you're usually the slowest person in the class…" the teacher added.

Luckily, Naruto didn't hear it.

Naruto and Gaara said very little to each other. There was a thick and tense silence that loomed between them. It had been like that for almost a week now.

Gaara wasn't sure if he should bring up what happened in the showers. Maybe Naruto hadn't meant it at all. Maybe he hadn't heard him correctly. He had a thousand different excuses not to bring the subject up. And so he didn't. And he waited patiently.

Naruto however wanted to broach the subject but never could think of a way how. He wasn't sure whether he should fully explain just how cute he thought Gaara was or if he should deny the whole thing and cover it with a joke. But he knew that he didn't like the strained silence between them.

After school, Sakura invited a few people to go to a fast food restaurant to hang out. One thing led to another and somehow, just about everyone showed up. They had to push together three tables just to sit together.

Naruto munched happily on French fries as conversation quickly picked up.

"So Naruto, are you still failing history?"

Naruto tried to resist the urge to childishly stick out his tongue. He did it anyway.

"Actually, no, Ino. I went and talked to Iruka-Sensei about it and he's letting me make it up. So there."

"Iruka always did play favorites…" Neji muttered.

Naruto was about to respond when the image of Neji in a bikini reappeared in his mind. He barely had time to keep himself from choking on his French fry.

Many different trains of conversation picked up and Gaara really couldn't follow it. So he sat silently next to his friend and smiled genially at the group. No one really said much too him. But over all he noticed that Haku, the boy with the pleasant smile never said a word. He wondered why no one really noticed and why no one spoke to him. This was a large group of friends, that was obvious, but they all seemed tight knit. Why was Haku left out?

But then again, Haku didn't seem too upset about this. In fact, his smile stayed in place the entire time. A pleasant smile, but a static one.

Gaara was so caught up in his wonderings he hardly noticed the sudden lack of a very loud voice right next to him.

When he turned to face the blonde… he was gone…

"Ah… where did Naruto go?"

"He and Sasuke left just a second ago. They went to talk about something or other." Kiba said off handedly.

Ino instantly leaned in with a bright look in her eyes, "Have you heard the rumors yet?" She asked in an excited but low tone. As if everyone else at the table couldn't hear her.

"Rumors?" Gaara asked calmly.

He wasn't particularly interested in listening to the latest gossip, but he could tell that firstly, Ino was dying to tell him and probably would have told him even if he hadn't asked. And secondly, whatever it was, was most likely something that would help him figure out the strange puzzle of a relationship those two had. He couldn't quite tell if they were friends or… something else.

"Well, rumor has it they're sleeping together or something."

Sakura quickly turned to Gaara, "No one knows that. That's just Ino's rambling."

"Is not! I mean sure no one's seen anything for sure… but still. Sasuke puts up with him so well. And Naruto's gone years without a girlfriend. That's the first sign of homo-ness."

"Geez, shut it Ino. We all know that's a load of bull created by the bitter, brokenhearted Sasuke fangirls." Shikamaru said turning briefly to her.

"Maybe… but you have to admit it's possible."

"Anything's possible. You sleeping with Chouji is 'possible'. But are you? No. So drop it." Shikamaru continued.

The table got very quiet as both Ino and Chouji visibly stiffened and silenced.

"Oh… my… gawd!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're right. Let's just drop it." Ino said blushing and looking down at her hardly touched food.

"No way. You wanted to air out everyone else's dirty laundry, so let's hear it." A deep voice said from a few feet away.

Most everyone turned to look as Sasuke took his seat back down at the table. He leaned back in his chair eyeing the blonde girl callously, "Tell us all about it."

Gaara tensed a little. He wasn't exactly fond of this Sasuke character. And he didn't like that the only thing that separated them was Naruto's still empty seat.

Gaara stood quickly and silently. Only a few people really even noticed, Haku and Neji being among that number. Everyone else was still busy trying to understand how Ino and Chouji had ever gotten together.

Gaara walked to the bathroom and slipped inside sighing now that the raucous teenage chatter was behind him.

Only when he truly looked did he see Naruto standing, both of his hands firmly gripping the edge of the sink. He was looking down and he didn't seem to have noticed Gaara's entrance at all.

Gaara wasn't one to worry over people, but he didn't like the look on the blond's face. Not one bit.

The happy exuberance he usually saw there was gone.

"Naruto?" Gaara said quietly.

Naruto didn't respond but continued gazing down at his hands. So Gaara took a few tentative steps towards him.

"Naruto?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

Instantly the boy looked up in his direction. His face remained completely blank for a moment before he smiled big and wide.

"Hey. I didn't even notice you come in. What's wrong?"

**shouldn't I be asking you that…**

Gaara thought solemnly.

"Nothing. I just wondered where you'd wandered off to is all."

Naruto stood up straight and blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head.

All too quickly Gaara remembered why they weren't talking. But his worry had somehow blinded him.

"So… umm… about last time... in the gym." Naruto started.

Gaara looked up surprised that Naruto had chosen this moment to broach that subject.

"I… well… I meant what I said. But it doesn't mean anything weird you know. I just-"

"I understand." Gaara said suddenly, "It's fine. Friends?"

"Of course!" Naruto said smiling again.

But something was still bothering Gaara. He knew that if Naruto had so little trouble talking about what had happened in the showers that couldn't have been what he'd been thinking over so deeply. And he had been missing along with Sasuke. And after what Ino had told him….

"Can I ask you something?" Gaara said before he could stop himself.

Instantly he regretted the words. It wasn't his business. He'd known Naruto for little more than two weeks. Who was he to ask about his potential love life? Or his secrets and problems?

Naruto instantly sobered, "Umm… Yeah. I guess."

"Well…" Gaara started feeling embarrassed and not sure what to say. He couldn't just drop it now.

"Are you sleeping with Sasuke?"

Naruto looked a bit taken aback by his word choice. And Gaara wished he had more tact. But God simply hadn't blessed him with it.

"What? … No of course not. That's just a rumor." Naruto laughed.

"Right. I thought so. Sorry for asking you like that."

"No problem. Don't worry about what silly ole Ino says. She's a gossip. Everyone knows it."

"How'd you know it was Ino?" Gaara asked shocked.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Naruto said with a happy laugh as he moved towards the door where Gaara still stood, "Ready to go back out?"

Gaara tensed at the blond's closeness and nodded.

Naruto smiled and held the door open for Gaara to pass. Gaara smiled at him and slipped past him easily.

Naruto smiled back wider. But as soon as Gaara had passed his smile faded. And he wiped his mouth as if to rid it of both the lie he had just told and the taste of Sasuke's cum.

Xx--XxX--xX

"You're home quite late… itoto."

"Yeah, who gives a fuck…" Sasuke muttered kicking off his shoes.

Why should he be kind? Why should he be proper as his parents tried to raise him? They didn't really care how he acted anyway. They taught him all of the ways to act like a pompous, uptight rich boy. And he'd done it perfectly in his younger years, hoping for even a fragment of praise or recognition. He received none. And when he messed up, when he didn't keep up the charade, he didn't receive any punishment. So what was the point?

Even now his parents were not there to greet him. His mother was probably asleep in their room by now. And his father was most likely dozing in the library.

All of the Uchiha men suffered insomnia to some extent. Itachi suffered the worse. Sasuke knew this and was not surprised to see his older brother sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of ice water in front of him.

"That's not gonna help you sleep. You should drink something warm…" Sasuke muttered as he went to the cabinet for a mug.

"Warm? As in coffee? I'm sure that will help me sleep, Sasuke." Itachi ended sarcastically.

Sasuke paused as he reached for the coffee pot suddenly realizing that his brother was right. But then again, his brother was always right. And Sasuke was always the second to the finish line.

"Whatever…" he mumbled to cover his mistake.

"I might be in the mood for a bowl of ramen though." Itachi said silently.

The air thickened. Sasuke felt his back tense a little. No one in this house ate ramen. The only reason it was here was because of a certain loud blond who frequently stayed the night. Sasuke knew for a fact that his brother rarely ate ramen. Was he insinuating…

Sasuke turned and glared at his brother, eyeing him carefully. Itachi returned the dark eyed stare with one of his own. The look they shared meant something more than a simple staring contest, Sasuke could sense that. But he couldn't see his brother's intentions beyond his jaded gaze.

Itachi stood slowly and pushed out his chair. Sasuke watched his brother with suspicious accusation as Itachi moved with slow deliberate strides. Itachi stopped directly next to Sasuke. Their faces were only a few inches away. Sasuke could feel the heat of his brother's body so close to his own.

Sasuke felt his resolve beginning to weaken under his Itachi's intense scrutiny. He'd always been a little weak to his brother.

Itachi leaned in closer, almost as if to kiss him. Sasuke tensed, prepared and not sure exactly why he wasn't running away.

Itachi pulled away with a package of ramen he'd grabbed from the low cabinet directly next to Sasuke. He smiled slowly and then turned away finally freeing Sasuke from the powerful stare. Sasuke exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

**what was that about?**

Apparently Itachi really had been in the mood for ramen. The literal kind. He stood by idly, waiting for the water to boil, as he watched Sasuke make a cup of coffee.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable under his brother's watch. He hurried a little more than necessary desperate for the seclusion his room would provide.

Itachi watched, amused, as his younger brother fumbled with the coffee pot. He wondered exactly what Sasuke thought he'd been implying when he said he'd been in the mood for ramen. The look in Sasuke's eyes was full of accusation. And Itachi would have paid much more than just a penny for is thoughts.

But either way, Itachi felt he'd gotten a part of his point across.

Xx--XxX--xX

Once again, Gaara had been unable to sleep. This was not unusual for him. And neither was the midnight walk he had decided to take. What was unusual to him was this city. He'd somehow gotten a little lost. But he didn't worry. He was bound to see something familiar eventually… right?

He'd been thinking about Naruto again. He'd never had his mind so filled with one other person before. And he wondered why he was so attracted to the blonde. As though he were a magnet and Naruto was steel.

Was it his smile? Or his laugh? The way his blue eyes twinkled when he was happy, or proud?

Was it his perfect body so completely unlike Gaara's? Naruto looked like the sun; tan and bright. Gaara was more like the moon. And the moon was nothing without the sun, it couldn't shine on its own. So was that why he felt so endlessly attracted to him?

Because he needed Naruto so that he himself could learn to shine?

His thoughts continued on like this in an endless circle.

Or maybe it was the mystery around Naruto. The one thing about him that was out of the ordinary… Sasuke…

Before he could form his next thought Gaara looked up and saw some one sitting on the edge of the bridge. He felt his brow furrow a little as he sped up to see who it was?

**who sits on the ledge of a bridge at one AM?**

He asked himself. He hoped the person wasn't suicidal or something.

As he got closer he saw the long hair blowing gently in the wind. He saw the gentle slope of a familiar body shape. He realized who it was instantly. But of all the things he saw that were familiar, one thing was missing. The smile. The smile had evaporated leaving not even a trace of the happiness it had. As if it had never existed at all.

"Haku?" Gaara asked stepping closer.

The boy straightened up a little and turned slowly to face Gaara. His face was as pretty as ever. But it was not the same.

"What're you doing? Isn't that a little… dangerous?" Gaara asked motioning to the ledge of the bridge that over looked a nearly silent stretch of highway.

"It's fine. I can see the stars from here better." Was Haku's reply.

His voice seemed cold to Gaara. He didn't like it. It was unpleasant.

But still, this was one of Gaara's new friends. He should try and be amiable. So Gaara walked forward and stood next to where Haku sat.

"You're right. Do you come out to watch the stars often?"

Haku looked down and away, "Yes. I like to come here to think."

"Is that so? Think of what?"

Haku smiled a little. But it wasn't the pleasant smile that Gaara liked. It was a bitter sarcastic smile.

"Anything." He answered vaguely.

Realizing that his question had been dodged, Gaara continued with something else.

"So, why don't you talk very much when we all hang out?"

Haku took a moment longer to respond, "…I don't like to talk very much."

"Why not?"

"I've got nothing to say."

Unsure how to respond Gaara stayed silent. The stars were very pretty from here. And he had to admit that if he wanted a place to think calmly he might have picked this spot as well.

"So… what're you doing here?" Haku asked almost silently, his voice floating to Gaara on the wind.

Gaara turned and looked at him before gazing back out and up at the night sky, "I can't sleep that well. I decided to go for a walk is all."

Haku nodded, "Well it's very late. And we have school tomorrow. Aren't your parents worried?"

"They would be if they knew I was gone." Gaara chuckled, "And plus this is normal for me. It's no big deal."

Haku nodded again. Gaara found that Haku looked very beautiful under the starlight. Like an angel almost. The face of a suffering cherub.

"And what about you?" Gaara asked trying to suppress his strange thoughts, "Aren't you're parents worried about you?"

"…I suppose they would be, if I had any."

The only sound after that was the wind and the distant sound of the cars far below.

Somehow Gaara knew that saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't help. He understood that those words meant nothing. He understood that they were only the words that everyone says when they hear something like that. He knew that it would do nothing for Haku.

He said it anyway.

"You don't have to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for." Haku replied.

It grew silent again.

So many mysteries in this strange new town Gaara now found himself in. He didn't understand it all, but he wanted to. He wanted to understand it more. He wanted to know why Sasuke liked to get in trouble, why Naruto smiled when he wasn't happy. He wanted to know why every single person in his new group of friends seemed to be hiding something. He wanted to know why people hid things in the first place. But maybe that was asking too much. Maybe that was only for God to know.

But still, Gaara wanted to know.

Gaara sighed, "You're right. It is late. I think I'm gonna head home. What about you?"

Haku shook his head slowly, "I'll stay."

Gaara nodded in understanding, "Well, I'll see you around." He said before turning to walk off.

"Wait. Gaara." Haku called.

Gaara turned to look back at the brown-eyed boy.

"Will you go for a walk again tomorrow?" Haku asked.

Gaara smiled a little noticing the surreptitious invitation.

"Yeah, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto walked down the quiet evening street. He was on his way back home after work. It had been a long shift and he was tired. But as he dragged his feet across the pavement he was greeted with something familiar.

Instantly, he turned, expecting a familiar face.

"Sasuke?" he asked. But as his eyes focused in the darkness, he realized it was only someone smoking. The smell of the burning tobacco made him think of Sasuke.

He sighed heavily and continued walking.

"Hey kid." The man asked.

Naruto debated on whether he should answer or not. After all it was well after 11 o'clock and he was on a near empty street. This wasn't the best time to be making friends with strangers.

But being maybe a little more reckless than necessary he stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"Did you mistake me for someone else or something?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Eh, no problem kid." The man pulled the packet of cigarettes from his front pocket and offered it to Naruto, "Want one?"

Naruto's first impulse was to say no, of course. He was still in high school and he didn't smoke. But then he stalled thinking of Sasuke and the now pleasant smell he almost craved sometimes.

Suddenly another shadow began walking towards them on the darkened street.

"Satoshi? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"Yeh, it's me." The man answered.

He tossed the last of his cigarette pack at Naruto and turned to join the other person, "See ya kid. And don't wander around here at night. It could be dangerous." He chuckled.

"Ah, wait. I don't smo-" but the man was already laughing and walking away with the other.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the rectangular box in his hand.

There were only four left.

He rolled his eyes and tucked it into his pocket before continuing on his way home.

His apartment was small, barely fit for human habitation. But it was what he could afford. And he still had enough money to get around by bus and eat pretty well so he accepted it. But it sometimes bothered him.

A few times, like the first time Neji came over, he felt embarrassed. To the rich kids in his group, Naruto's home was a dumpster that they wrinkled their noses at and refused to step into. And it was true that it was small but it wasn't *that* bad.

He slipped off his shoes and dropped his schoolbag by the door. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water; leaning against the counter as he sipped at it.

He pulled the cigarettes from his pocket and stared at them. On a whim, he decided to try it. Why not? He didn't have parents to tell him not to.

He turned and pulled a lighter out from one of his kitchen drawers and quickly lit the first cigarette. The familiar smell made him smile. He put it to his lips and inhaled, thinking that it would be fine. He'd been around cigarette smoke for a while. How different could actually smoking be?

His eyes widened and began to water as he went into a coughing fit.

The smoke had burned his throat worse than he thought it would. His nose dripped a little and he felt queasy and light headed. He sighed trying to relax himself before dragging on the cigarette again.

Again he coughed and finally he decided to hell with the damn things. He put the cigarette out on the tile of his kitchen counter and shoved back into the box which he then shoved carelessly into the first kitchen drawer within reach.

He continued coughing lightly, making his growing headache worsen. He felt stupid for even trying the damn things. Was he trying to be like Sasuke? Was he trying to be rebellious? Or was he doing it just because he could?

He didn't know and he didn't really care. All he knew was that it was midnight and he had to be up again in five hours to get to the bus on time. It was a hard life, but it was satisfying in a way that Sasuke's and Neji's would never be. Everything he had, he earned. And he worked for it, with his own strength. So he could take pride in his every possession.

But it was still difficult to live through.

Especially by himself.

Coming home to an empty apartment, even if it was his that he worked hard for, never ceased to hurt him.

Mumbling, "I'm home." To a darkened room where no one ever heard him stabbed endlessly at his heart.

He grumbled a little as he lay down in his bed. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted the few hours of empty, thoughtless peace that only sleep could bring.

Xx--XxX--xX

It only took a few weeks. Gaara met with Haku almost every night and Haku easily began to open up. Gaara even got to see a few genuine smiles and hear his gentle melodic laugh. He found himself liking Haku more and more, for some unexplainable reason.

He'd never had a best friend before. He supposed that Naruto could have been his best friend, but he was interested in being much more than Naruto's friend. He told Haku this one night. Because everything seemed so simple while sitting out with the stars. Secrets meant nothing, there was nothing to hide. He liked to offer up his thoughts to the stars, and he liked getting Haku's opinion on them too.

But on that night, when he'd said he was interested in dating Naruto, Haku paused a little before smiling. And his smile, however pleasant, did not seem true.

"So what do you think? Think I have a chance?" Gaara asked.

Haku smiled, "Of course you do. All you have to do is talk to him. I've known Naruto for years and he's a little thick when it comes to picking up subtleties. You'll have to spell it out for him."

Gaara chuckled, "Yeah, I noticed that. But I'm nervous I guess. I really like him…"

"…do you know why?" Haku asked.

Gaara was a little surprised by that question.

Why? Why did he like Naruto?

He didn't know. He didn't really have any clue as to why he did. But the fact remained that he did. And that was the important part, right?

Well he did kinda understand it. Whenever he was around Naruto the world seemed kind again. He felt like he could smile, and laugh and enjoy life. It made him feel… good.

"I guess because when I'm around him, I feel happy." Gaara said as he struggled to put his emotions into words.

"Do you love him because he makes you feel happy, or do you feel happy because you love him?"

Again Gaara had to think very deeply to answer that question. And this one, he realized, was mountains more difficult than the last.

He honestly couldn't figure out the answer, he couldn't even begin to organize his thoughts that would allow him to make up an answer.

"I… don't know." He finally submitted.

Haku nodded easily, "Most people don't. That's why there is so much confusion in the world. About what love is."

"Well… what is it?" Gaara asked.

"Love is devoting yourself entirely to another person. To love that one person with all of your heart. So that you live for them. Even if everything else passed away you would live happily. But if you had everything in the world but that one person you would be unhappy. Love is… when you would give your life for someone. When you live for them, and them alone."

Gaara silenced as he listened and tried to understand. He never imagined that Haku would think that way. And he'd never heard the boy speak so much at once before.

"But, don't you think that maybe there are different types of love. Not everyone can love like that."

Haku smiled, "But if you figured that out you'd know the meaning to life wouldn't you? And that's too much to try to understand." He sighed, "You should try to understand yourself a little better before you try to figure out everyone else."

"So true."

Xx--XxX--xX

Sasuke was in a particularly foul mood today. He hadn't slept very much, not that he usually did. But his brothers enigmatic stare and vague comments kept him up more than usual.

Even the teachers seemed to notice. The Uchiha prodigy was not in the mood for games today. That much was obvious. His fangirls shied away into other corridors and his friends kept their distance.

Except of course, for a certain blond who couldn't see the difference. To him,Sasuke's bad attitude seemed no different than any other day.

"Sasuke-teme! Talk to me. You've been all quiet and broody all day. What's your problem huh?" He badgered as they all sat outside for lunch.

Sasuke fought valiantly to resist punching the boy. Especially since he was about to ask a favor of him. Yes… _then_ he would exact his revenge on the blond for bugging him. And he would enjoy it much, much more.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered harshly as she pulled on Naruto's elbow, "Just leave him alone."

"But-"

"Naruto." Sasuke interjected, "We need to talk."

Everyone within hearing distance turned. Those were the first words Sasuke had spoken all day. Sakura felt a little worried. As much as she picked on him, Naruto was a good friend of hers and she wasn't sure what Sasuke's intentions were but she didn't think they were good.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Right. Talk to you later, Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he followed the raven haired boy back into the school.

Sasuke led him to an empty bathroom. Most everyone was still outside for lunch, so Sasuke didn't worry about being seen. But still he glanced both ways before shoving Naruto into the largest stall and joining him.

Naruto hmphed at being pushed so roughly. But the sound of the lock on the door ended all of that. As Sasuke turned, Naruto saw the obvious lust in his eyes.

"Not again. Come on Sasuke. My mouth is gonna taste all gross for the rest of the day."

"You think I give a fuck?" Sasuke asked as he stepped around him to the toilet. He sat on the lid unbuttoning his pants while Naruto watched. He could see that this was unavoidable; Sasuke was already hard.

With a sigh, Naruto dropped to his knees between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto grabbed his erection firmly in his right hand.

Naruto didn't bother to glance up at Sasuke's face. This was a job, not a pleasure.

Sasuke gasped a little as Naruto began to lick around the head. His hand worked in steady up and down motions and his tongue swirled in slow circles. He was nearly torturing the poor Uchiha.

"Hurry up." Sasuke growled in a needy voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto muttered

Sasuke watched greedily as Naruto took him in. It felt wonderful of course. But he wanted more.

Sasuke grabbed harshly at Naruto's hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Naruto gagged and coughed a bit before relaxing his throat. Sasuke watched as Naruto's tongue lashed out to rub him. He was thoroughly fucking his blond's mouth.

He had worried all night about what Itachi had said. In the mood for ramen? Or in the mood for the only person they knew that loved ramen? That thought made Sasuke growl lowly and thrust harder.

Something warm before bed, huh? Something like Naruto… Sasuke couldn't let that happen. It pissed him off beyond reason to even think of it. Of someone taking his Naruto.

That thought made him pause. When had Naruto become "his Naruto"?

He wasn't sure. But he didn't stop the thoughts. He accepted them. Trying to justify it.

**It's not love. It's dominance. I just want to claim him is all.**

He told himself.

He could feel Naruto's hot mouth around him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Finally Sasuke's thrusting stilled and Naruto began sucking with abandon.

He sucked the head harshly and wiggled his tongue on the slit in the way he knew Sasuke loved.

Sasuke's hands turned to fists in Naruto's hair and he grunted as he climaxed. He pulled Naruto away just in time to see his cum splash out all over his face. Marked. Naruto was his and his alone.

Naruto sputtered angrily, "What the hell Sasuke-teme! What was that for?" he yelled.

But Sasuke ignored him, standing and cleaning himself up before exiting the stall.

Naruto grumbled curse words under his breath as he wiped the cum of his face with toilet paper and flushed it away. By the time he stood and exited the stall to yell at Sasuke again, the boy was gone.

Naruto sighed and went to the sink to wash his face more thoroughly. He wondered why Sasuke had acted like that. He'd never seen Sasuke so seemingly desperate for it before. Had he really wanted to cum that badly?

But Naruto couldn't really care about that. He'd been right, his mouth did taste gross!

He groaned and washed his mouth out as best he could. The taste was gone after a few moments.

Naruto checked his watch. Still ten more minutes of lunch, but he didn't really feel like joining everyone outside just yet. So he walked leisurely through the empty hallways; just wasting time. He didn't expect to see anyone. So he was surprised when someone called his name.

"Naruto," Gaara said as he quickly walked to catch up with him.

Naruto stiffened a little.

Gaara smiled a little and blushed, "There's… well there's something I want to talk to you about."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the reviews so far.

I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Something you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded slowly. He'd decided it was time to face the blond and tell him how he felt. He had Haku's support so that helped. And he didn't want to hide it anymore; he felt it was making their friendship a little awkward, especially from his side.

"Naruto," Gaara started taking a deep breath. It was best to just let it out, no stalling, "I like you. A lot. I was wondering if, you'd be my boyfriend."

Naruto was shocked into silence. Of course he would. He really liked Gaara too. But… Sasuke…

Gaara couldn't have picked a more inopportune time. Right after Naruto had finished sucking off Sasuke. Naruto knew that what he and Sasuke had wasn't anything like a relationship. But he'd never dreamed of stopping it. It'd been going on so long… could he really just… stop?

Instantly he knew he couldn't.

For whatever reason, because he certainly didn't know why, he knew that he couldn't stop what Sasuke had started.

But Gaara…?

Could he have both?

Well for now he could, as long as he kept them a secret from each other. It wouldn't be difficult, it's not like Gaara and Sasuke ever talk to each other.

Naruto had been so lost in his thoughts that he had let minutes of silence tick by. When he finally looked up at Gaara again he could see the obvious worry and embarrassment in the redhead's eyes.

He smiled, "Of course I will."

Gaara visibly relaxed with a sigh. Then he looked back up at the grinning blond. He reached forward and pulled Naruto towards him, planting an ever so delicate kiss on his lips.

Naruto had never experienced a kiss like this before. In his years he'd kissed a few girls, a boy or two. But none of them were really note worthy. He remembered Sasuke's kiss back when they were thirteen. But that kiss was nothing like this. Sasuke had almost viciously plundered Naruto's lips. Where as Gaara was ever so lightly caressing them.

And it felt amazing.

But at the same time, Naruto felt guilty. He hoped that Gaara couldn't taste Sasuke in his mouth.

Luckily Gaara didn't. But he continued to kiss him softly, completely enjoying Naruto's silky lips.

The bell rang.

"Gaara…" Naruto whispered huskily, slightly dazed from the gentle kiss.

Gaara looked deep into the darkened blue irises, "Yes?"

"We have to keep this a secret."

Gaara jolted a little from that. He hadn't expected that at all.

"Why?"

Naruto blushed and looked away, "Oh… just because. You know, I don't really like everyone in my business and stuff. And you've seen how our group of friends reacted to Chouji and Ino and stuff… so I thought it might be easier… at least for now…"

Gaara smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Naruto tried to return the smile. He was lying through his teeth. And he was glad Gaara hadn't noticed. But even though he knew this was a bad decision, he made it.

If that how Sasuke feels? When he acts the way he does? Yes they're bad decisions, but they're mine to make.

Xx--XxX--xX

Lunch ended and Sasuke had returned to class like everyone else. But he became easily bored in History class. He asked to go to the bathroom, just to take a walk.

He felt much better after what he'd done to Naruto in the privacy of the bathroom stall. Even just the memory of him cumming on Naruto's face brought the phantom of his rare smile to his lips.

Marked.

Owned.

His.

He walked through the empty halls, glancing into the classrooms now and then.

"Good afternoon, Itoto." A deep voice sounded from behind him.

Sasuke didn't whip around in surprised anger. He knew better. That was the reaction his brother was looking for. So he stayed calm and sucked in a deep breath.

"They have a word for when a person follows another around all the time. It's called stalking. A criminal offense."

Itachi chuckled lowly, "Firstly, I'm your older brother. The only place I usually see you is at home. I doubt I'll be arrested for accosting you in the hallways of our mutual residence. I don't think that's considering stalking. And secondly, you have one hell of an ego Sasuke. To think that you would be so important for me to follow you all the way here."

Sasuke still did not turn to face his brother. Though he could feel just how close the other man was. His chest almost touching Sasuke's back, the air from when he spoke caressing his neck.

"So then, why are you here, if not for me?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"A job offer." Itachi responded truthfully.

Now Sasuke turned.

A job? His brother would be working at his school? Just the thought made his stomach flip painfully. Not only did he have to deal with his annoying sibling at home, but now at school as well? It was as good as a living hell.

"What job?" Sasuke snapped harshly.

Itachi smiled, "It's just something for extra money. I need the experience since I plan on becoming a doctor. Law enforcement like Oto-san and litigation like Oji-san just aren't for me."

"All answers to questions I didn't ask." Sasuke scowled.

"For the time being, I'm going to work as the school nurse."

If Sasuke hadn't been so upset that his brother would be at his school he would have laughed right in his face. As it was, he chuckled sarcastically.

"A nurse? Isn't that just a little degrading?"

"I don't think so. I'll be making more money than you since your income is currently zero; unless you steal from our parents."

Sasuke glowered realizing this was true. And he heard the threat only hinted at. So Itachi knew that Sasuke more than once dipped into his parents funds without their permission. If he ever told, Sasuke might be in heaps of trouble. That is, if his parents cared enough to punish him.

"I was just going to my new office. Would you care to join me?" Itachi continued.

"I've got class. So let's postpone it till the day after never-in-your-fucking-life."

Itachi smiled again before briefly patting Sasuke's head as he finally walked around him, "Such an amusing younger brother I have." He muttered absently.

Sasuke continued to glare as he smoothed out his hair where Itachi had ruffled it. He was no longer in the mood for a leisurely walk. He stomped huffily back to class.

Xx--XxX--xX

It was Kakashi's lucky day. And he hadn't had one of those in a long while. He had walked into the front office of the school to flirt with the receptionist when suddenly someone brushed past him.

He probably wouldn't have taken a second glance except that a very pleasant smell was in the small rush of air that brushed over them both.

A smell like something sweet, but not too sweet. Something warm, something heated and sexy. Just floral enough to not be confused with food, but just warm and sweet enough to make his mouth water.

"Excuse me." A silky voice near whispered.

The voice was so endlessly smooth it was near liquid. The simple words flowed into Kakashi's ears like warm oil and stayed in his mind repeating themselves.

Even though the receptionist had been blushing and giggling at Kakashi's advances he turned immediately away from her, as if she didn't exist at all. He had to see who this angel was.

The man was obviously walking away without sparing a moments passing thought to the silver haired teacher. Kakashi had to rush to catch up to him and tap him on the shoulder to make him turn.

Unlike most, the man did not turn instantly but rather stilled for a moment. Almost as though he were trying to sense who it was without looking. Before finally, he turned and looked at Kakashi.

And Kakashi had never seen a more beautiful sight. Dark hair fell in an effortlessly silky flow around his face. He was exceedingly pale, and despite the darkness under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep, his skin was shining and clear. Soft, full, pink lips were shaped in a perfect apathetic, almost-pout. And most beautiful of all, dark lashes surrounded eyes as black as any abyss Kakashi could imagine.

And that was only just his face. Kakashi couldn't begin to imagine the perfectly sculpted and pale flesh concealed by his clothes.

And in all of his thoughts he'd forgotten to say anything to the man who was now staring up at him rather irritated.

Kakashi watched as a single eyebrow rose in annoyance, "Can I help you?"

Kakashi tried not to let his mind wander as the smooth voice fell so pleasantly on his ears again.

"Well I just noticed that I'd never seen you before. You seem quite young. Are you a student?"

"No. I'm going to be working as the school nurse."

A nurse, huh? Kakashi was suddenly assaulted by very vivid mental image of the young man before him dressed as a nurse. Of course, he would have the cute little hat… and fish net tights… and the nurse's dress would be so high he could see all of his creamy thighs. And he would bite his lip and giggle while holding a fake syringe. "Time for your treatment, Kakashi-sama." His silky, sexy voice would whisper to him…..

(Omg… Itachi cross dressing… I'm sorry for that mental image. But we all know how much of a pervert Kakashi is… Exhibit A: Icha Icha Paradise … -__-)

Kakashi cleared his throat and the dark eyes that were so very beautiful settled into a steady glare.

"If that's all…" he said as he turned to walk away.

"Ah, wait. I'm Hatake Kakashi. It's nice to meet you." Kakashi said.

The man turned to him once more, exasperated by Kakashi's persistence and obviously not in the mood for conversation.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi-kun then."

"Since I'm working here I'd prefer you refer to me more respectfully."

"Uchiha-kun?"

"Try again."

Kakashi pursed his lips at how disagreeable his cute little nurse turned out to be.

"Uchiha-san, then."

"Yes. Much better. Now if you'll excuse me." Itachi said quickly turning on his heel and walking to the nearby door labeled, "Nurse"

Kakashi sighed a little. He'd never been so inarticulate and completely un-charming in his life. But he just couldn't seem to get his thoughts straight when he was being pierced by that coal-colored stare.

He stood in indecision for a moment longer before he walked to the door and knocked swiftly.

"Enter." A calm voice answered.

When Kakashi opened the door Itachi was turned away from him, going through a cabinet.

"Please come in and sit down." Itachi said without turning to look at who it was. He spoke coldly and in away that was much less welcoming than the words implied.

Kakashi sat down nervously unsure of what to say to get Itachi's attention.

When Itachi turned to see that it was Kakashi who entered his office he sneered.

"Can I help you?" He asked in voice that only barely contained its hostility.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all. And I was wondering, exactly… how old are you."

Itachi took a moment in answering, "I'm currently 21. And I'd prefer that you did not visit my office unless it is for business reasons."

Kakashi sighed and dropped his head a little. So it wasn't his lucky day exactly. Sure he'd met an angelic looking man… but with a demonic attitude.

"Right. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Xx--XxX--xX

Sorry that's how it ends… kinda boring... Except for the cross dressing. I'm sure that got your attention a little. Good or bad? The world shall never know. So rate and review so I do. xD


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the reviews so far.

I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

"He said yes. Can you believe it?"

Haku tried to smile, "I'm happy for you, Gaara." He lied.

"Thank you. You're a great friend."

Haku tried to smile again. He wasn't sure if it worked. But Gaara didn't comment on it.

Haku was more than unhappy. He had really started to like Gaara. Gaara, who listened to him, who trusted him, who smiled like he really meant it.

Haku had lived alone so long that he didn't know what to do with himself. He needed a person to devote himself to. And he thought… maybe…

But Gaara was in love with Naruto. And Haku knew for a fact that Naruto was sleeping with Sasuke. He'd happened upon them once at the restaurant both he and Naruto worked at. Sasuke had Naruto on his knees for him…

And to think that Naruto agreed to Gaara while still sleeping around… That thought made Haku's stomach churn. But then again, he couldn't be sure. Maybe Naruto intended to break off from Sasuke. Or maybe he already had.

Either way, it wasn't Haku's place to intervene. He was only the friend. The quiet smiling friend. As always.

Xx--XxX--xX

Naruto was dozing on his couch. He'd had a long day and he welcomed the quietness of his apartment. Even though usually he couldn't stand it, today it was peaceful.

He sighed as he let his mind slowly start to slip off towards sleep. And just as he was finally loosing consciousness there was a knock at his door.

He sighed again debating over whether to answer the door or pretend he'd already fallen asleep. When the persistent visitor knocked again he stood huffily deciding to deal with the person now.

He opened the door quickly and was about to be very annoyed before he saw the smiling face that greeted him.

"Hey." Gaara said nicely.

Naruto tried to swallow some of his annoyance so that he could give a genuine smile in return.

"Ummm hey. How'd you find out were I live?" Naruto questioned stepping aside to allow Gaara to enter.

"Haku told me." He answered absently as he slowly took in the shabby living room.

Naruto's mood soured quickly as he saw the almost pained look Gaara was giving his apartment. Sure it was shitty but he seriously wished people would stop reminding him.

Feeling more than a little hurt by Gaara's obvious disapproval of his home he quickly snapped, "So what do you want?"

Gaara turned to face Naruto quickly and smiled again. He found himself smiling so much more when around the blond. As if it was natural. As if he'd always been able to smile like this. Which he knew wasn't the case.

"I just wanted to see you. I mean we see each other at school but it's not enough for me. I really… I really missed you I guess."

Gaara was a little shocked at himself. Where was all of this coming from? He'd never acted like this before; said things like this. But he supposed it was all part of being in love. It changes you. For the better.

Naruto blushed a little and smiled, "Well you coulda called me or something. I was taking a nap."

"Oh. Sorry. I-I can leave if you want."

"No no…" Naruto smiled again and sat Gaara down on his threadbare secondhand couch, "Stay."

Naruto had to admit that this is just what he needed. His day had been long and draining. Maybe some time with his new boyfriend would help him relax. So he sat close to Gaara resting his head on his shoulder.

At first Gaara seemed stiff, uncomfortable with the closeness. But that changed quickly. The warmth of Naruto next to him easily calmed all of his worries. He'd never been good at being close to people before, he was constantly worried that he'd mess up; do something irreparable. But he felt so… at ease with Naruto sitting next to him like this. So much so that all of the things he had wanted to talk about evaporated. Words didn't matter in something like this.

"So you only came over 'cuz you missed me? Not for any other reason?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" Gaara whispered lowly.

Naruto leaned them both over onto the arm of the couch nuzzling into Gaara.

"What about?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing of consequence. I just enjoy talking with you… about anything."

Naruto glanced up at him and smiled again, "You're really sweet."

Gaara felt his face get a little hot. No one had ever referred to him as "sweet" before.

"Should I say thank you?"

"You don't have to. I'm only telling you the truth."

Gaara chuckled lightly and pulled Naruto a little closer. It was a cold day and the warmth of Naruto's body was simply… heavenly. He couldn't think of another adjective. He'd never before been this close to someone. And he liked it. A lot.

"It's been a while since you've kissed me…" Naruto muttered

"It has." Gaara agreed.

"So are you going to do anything about that?" Naruto asked playfully.

Gaara couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

Naruto returned the gesture before pulling Gaara on top of him slowly. Gaara, again, was a little uncomfortable with the closeness. But he couldn't let that linger in his mind to long. Those thoughts were slowly being erased by new thoughts. Thoughts that were honestly more than a little inappropriate.

"I'm not too heavy?"

"You?" Naruto laughed, "Of course not."

The room silenced after that and neither could find any words to say. Gaara just stared down into lustful blue eyes slowly becoming lost. The rest of the world dissolved into nothingness.

Seeing that Gaara wasn't about to make the first move, Naruto mentally sighed. He would have liked the redhead to be a bit more aggressive. But Gaara seemed rather passive in most things he did. And sometimes just down right apathetic.

Naruto leaned up slowly to claim Gaara's lips in a slow kiss. It'd taken him a while to learn how to master this. Naruto usually kissed as passionately as he did everything else. But he liked the slow kisses that he and Gaara shared. It gave him time to savor it more fully.

But even still, they were two teenage boys. And things escalated quickly. Naruto ran his hands all over the Gaara's body marveling in the feel of him. He pulled him down a little more roughly than necessary as he tried to take in as much of the sexy redhead as he could.

That was an undeniable fact. Gaara was sexy. Even if he didn't know it.

But even the usually passive boy was heating up at Naruto's touch. It was difficult not to. All of his feeling was pouring out into this intense kiss.

Naruto could sense that things were getting a little out of hand. The fact that he was becoming almost painfully hard was proof of this. He knew that it might be best if they stopped. But the fact that Gaara was in a similar state made him think otherwise.

Why not? They were both boys so there was no worry over pregnancy or anything. So why the hell not? If they were ready, and it certainly felt like they were, there was no reason for them to stop.

The little nagging worries were starting to come back to Gaara. He had realized that this was becoming much too passionate as well. And being that he'd never been close with another person like this, his anxiety began to pick up again.

But with Naruto's insistent and sweet lips working so feverishly at his own it was hard to concentrate on his worries. It was hard to concentrate on anything. He knew that this had not been his intention when he'd decided to visit but he wasn't about to stop it.

They continued this way for a while. The fiery kiss creating more lust with each passing second. Naruto had even started to grind slowly into Gaara in his quest for relief of a very swollen organ.

And at that moment, the phone rang.

At first, they ignored it, as anyone would. But the phone kept ringing… and ringing… and ringing… until finally…

Naruto cursed and pulled away.

"Just one second." He grumbled.

Gaara sighed heavily and righted himself on the couch as he tried to put his rather disheveled hair back in place. It was better if they stopped anyway. They'd only been seeing each other for a little over two weeks. It was still a little early for sex.

"What?" Naruto asked harshly as he picked up the receiver.

"Don't 'what?' me." Sasuke replied just as spitefully, "What're you doing?"

Naruto swallowed and tried to clear his head. Why did it have to be Sasuke at a time like this?

"I'm busy."

"With what?"

Naruto tried to think of something to say but he was drawing a blank. He didn't even have work as an excuse.

"…None of your business."

"Whatever. I don't even give a shit. Whatever it is it'll have to wait. Come over to my house."

"What? No, I said I'm busy."

"And I said I don't give a shit. I'm in a really bad mood today so don't mess with me. Just come over."

"But-"

"Not up for debate."

And with that Sasuke hung up.

For a moment Naruto listened to the dial tone in silence unsure of what to say or how to react.

He hands nearly shaking in his anger he slowly sat down the receiver and turned back to the couch were Gaara was watching him.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

Naruto bit his lip for a moment as he tried to decide what to say.

"No, it's fine. But I gotta go."

The disappointment on the redheads face was more than obvious. And it made Naruto feel awful. It'd been difficult to get Gaara to loosen up to him. And now that they'd made so much…um…_progress_, stupid Sasuke had to mess it up.

"Right. I'll make sure to call before I just show up again." Gaara said standing.

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later, right?"

"Right." Naruto assured.

After Gaara left Naruto watched him walk away from his window. He sighed and turned to get ready.

It'd been only two and a half weeks into this whole mess and already it was becoming difficult for him to manage. He knew that eventually he would crack. He needed some advice... or something… anything…

So as he walked down the busy late afternoon streets to Sasuke's stupid fucking mansion he put it on his to-do list.

Xx--XxX--xX

Sasuke shook out his damp hair as he watched a sullen looking Naruto leave his house for the night. He'd really gone hard on him. But he'd both needed and wanted to.

He stood silently in the kitchen, not looking at anything. He was becoming lost in his thoughts.

Why had he taken Naruto so harshly? He didn't even need to ponder over the question. He already knew the answer.

For whatever reason, in the pit of his stomach he felt the urge to reassure himself that Naruto was his. He sighed. It must be his selfish rich kid tendencies. What else could it be?

"What're you thinking about?" a soft voice whispered in his ear from behind.

Sasuke stiffened.

**Damn it. Why can't he just leave me the fuck alone like everyone else?**

"Why would it matter to you, Itachi?"

He didn't need to see his brother to know that he was smirking. He could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke his next words.

"You are my little brother after all."

Sasuke turned angrily. He wasn't in the mood to play these games with Itachi tonight.

When they were younger, Itachi would sometimes tease him. But then it had felt strictly brotherly. More recently he couldn't help but feel that his older brother now had some other intent. It had kept him up on many a night as he tried in vain to decipher his brother's strange words and actions. And tonight, he could do without that.

Tonight he would ask the bastard straight out.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke asked surprised at the hardness of his voice. He was usually unable to be as cruel to his brother as he was to others.

Itachi blinked as if caught off guard by the words and then raised an eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard exactly what I said." Sasuke rebuffed quickly.

Itachi chuckled a little, "Why would I be interested in _Naruto_?"

Sasuke glared, "What else would you mean when you said you were 'in the mood for ramen'. Something warm before bed? Something like the only ramen-crazed teenager we know. You said that…." Sasuke slowly trailed see his brother's patronizing smile.

"You honestly though that I would want Naruto? Of all people?" Itachi asked, the amusement obvious in his voice.

Sasuke glowered suddenly feeling very stupid. But his brother had a way of doing that to him. In the end, Sasuke always felt stupid when it came to Itachi.

Itachi took a step closer to Sasuke, their bodies almost touching, "I only enjoy messing with you. I'm not interested in _Naruto_. I'm interested in someone else… someone far better."

Sasuke swallowed at their closeness. Itachi must be messing with him again. That had to be it… This felt so much like… Itachi was seducing him. But it had to be a joke. Right?

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as Itachi's hand came up to caress his cheek. He let it out in a shivering sigh as Itachi slowly leaned in as if to kiss him.

**A joke. It has to be a joke…**

"Sasuke, what would you say if I told you I was interested in you?" Itachi drawled slowly and sexily.

Sasuke stiffened even further. He tried to back up but very quickly felt the kitchen counter bump into his lower back. Itachi moved with him only intensifying their strange intimacy.

"Why would you…?" Sasuke trailed unable to form words.

Itachi smiled a little, "You're so perfect…" he whispered leaning in and brushing his lips across Sasuke's cheek and eliciting a small gasp from Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. And even though he'd just gotten finished having wonderfully rough sex with a cute blond, his body began reacting to his brother's advances.

"I want you. And I don't plan on hiding it anymore." Itachi said forcefully looking deep into Sasuke's eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke did not feel so strong. Not against his older brother. He felt weak again. He felt like he was seven years old again. And he could suddenly recall what it felt like to be passive to his brother. To look up to him as he had when he was younger.

He could feel his resolve crumbling. He was giving in to Itachi. As if this is the way it was meant to be from the start.

Itachi smiled at seeing the aggression in Sasuke slowly melt away.

"Sasuke, may I kiss you?" Itachi asked calmly.

Honestly Itachi planned to kiss the younger boy whether he agreed or not, but he thought he'd ask so that he at least appeared to be chivalrous.

Sasuke stared back at Itachi in almost a daze. And somehow he found his head nodding to Itachi's question.

His lips whispered, "Yes…" 

Itachi hadn't been expecting Sasuke to agree so readily. But he wasn't about to complain. He smiled in his victory and leaned into impart a soft kiss on his brother's lips.

Instantly he felt the electricity between them. Whether it was because they were relatives or not Itachi didn't know. But the spark between them resonated throughout his entire body.

How long had he wanted his younger brother? He couldn't remember. And now, Sasuke was giving himself to Itachi. Willingly no less. Itachi had anticipated having to slowly coerce Sasuke. But it seemed that somewhere, deep inside, Sasuke had also felt the attraction between them.

Sasuke groaned at the strange sweetness of his brother's lips. His body was still heated from his shower but suddenly the heat seemed to amplify. Itachi's lips were… amazing. Sweet and hot. But Sasuke was unprepared for the feeling of Itachi's tongue at his bottom lip. It made him jolt. But still he gladly opened his mouth.

Itachi greedily explored Sasuke's mouth. He tried to memorize every taste, every texture. He pulled Sasuke closer holding them tight together on every plane. It was suddenly so hot for a windy autumn night.

Sasuke's hands were tentative as they ran up Itachi's sides. Itachi could even feel them shake a little. One of Sasuke's hands found its way into Itachi's hair. Itachi felt Sasuke pull him forward even more and voluntarily deepen the hot kiss. This was too wonderful.

Sasuke was trying hard to keep some form of thought process. But he was melting in Itachi's arms. He knew that this was going too far and needed to be stopped.

Sasuke could feel Itachi's erection grinding hard against him. It felt… good. But… There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that reminded him this was wrong.

Rationality was telling him that they were brothers and should never be doing anything like this. Desire was telling him that this felt much too good to stop.

Desire won.

Sasuke groaned into the soft lips slowly working his own. He wanted more. So much more… but suddenly Itachi pulled away.

"Sasuke, we can't go any further tonight." Itachi said between his quiet gasps.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked back just as breathlessly.

"Weren't you just having sex with Naruto?" Itachi pointed out and Sasuke looked away slightly ashamed.

"You need rest, Sasuke. Let's continue on another night."

"…right…" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled, "Go to bed Itoto."

Sasuke nodded trying his best not to look as disappointed as he felt.

Itachi kissed him gently a few more times before leaving off down the hall. Even if Sasuke needed rest Itachi's body had been more than ready to move on. He now had a very urgent erection to take care of…

Sasuke stood a little longer before walking down the hall towards his room. It wasn't until then that suddenly the haze in his mind lifted. It was as shocking as a smack in the face. What the hell was he doing?!

Making out with his brother? And promising sex in the near future.

"Holy shit…" he muttered falling back against the wall.

This was his brother. His _brother_. Itachi that he hated…. And he had actually wanted to have sex with him. He had voluntarily kissed him. And the kiss that they shared… had been more passionate than any Sasuke had ever experienced prior.

He slid down the wall slowly until he sat on the hard floor.

"Holy shit…"


	7. Chapter 7

There are a few things I want to point out.

Itachi calls Sasuke Itoto. I don't know why; don't ask me. But I checked with all my super mega otaku friends and they swear that Itachi calls him Itoto.

If this is indeed wrong leave a review or send me a message or something. But till then, I'm still using it. xD

**Also**, some people complained about the Uchiha-cest going on. Unfortunately, it's important to the plot but this is a SasuNaru story. So stick with me here. I promise I've got a plan. xD

Okay, enjoy your early chap!

* * *

Chapter 7

Naruto sat outside the guidance counselor's door in one of the cheap folding chairs. He usually only had to wait a moment before Tsunade would let him in but apparently she was busy today.

He wasn't even sure what he'd say…

**Oh, I'm sleeping with Uchiha Sasuke but dating Gaara. Got any advice for me?**

Even just the thought of revealing that to Tsunade, to anyone for that matter, made his stomach twist painfully.

He really liked Gaara and it tore him up to think that he was hurting him. And over Sasuke of all people. He didn't even like Sasuke…did he?

At that moment the door opened. A girl exited quietly. She looked as though she'd been crying. But she did spare Naruto a watery smile before disappearing down the hall.

"Naruto. Come in." Tsunade said as she opened the door more for him to enter.

He tried to smile but it felt awkward. He was more than a little nervous about talking to her about his… situation.

He sat down in the chair that faced her desk and took a deep calming breath.

Tsunade sat on the other side of her desk eyeing Naruto carefully. Naruto knew that she was a very observant person and could read people well. He hoped that his face didn't give too much away.

"So, how've you been?"

"Ummm… fine." Naruto said trying to keep his usual confidence in his voice.

"Good, good. Now let's cut to the chase. Why are you here today?"

Naruto swallowed.

"Well… a few days ago… a friend of mine told me about some of his problems. And he said he didn't want to go anywhere for real help. So I thought that maybe I could get some advice from you and give it to him." Naruto lied.

"Right." Tsunade said, though the doubt was clear in her face, "So what is the problem?"

"Well… he's been sleeping with a sex friend for a long time. But now he wants to go out with umm… a new girl."

"He shouldn't start any new relationships until he's cut off his past ones."

"Umm… He kinda already started going out with her. And he's not even romantically interested in the other umm… girl. They don't even like each other. They just have sex."

Naruto felt as if suddenly he couldn't stop the slew of lies that spilled past his lips. As if they crawled out of his mouth of their own accord.

"Well then he should immediately stop having sex with the other girl."

Naruto sighed, "And what if… he can't?"

Tsunade paused for a moment in thought, "Then that sounds like they do have a relationship."

"But they don't."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto silenced in thought. Did he like Sasuke? If it was only for sex why couldn't he leave? He could get sex plenty of other places. But he wasn't just interested in the sex anymore. He had somehow… started to want Sasuke.

"Even still… what should he do?"

"Naruto, I am not a miracle worker. Just because I am a counselor does not mean I have any amazing and vast stores of knowledge to help you solve all of your problems. Most times, the most obvious solution is the best. Your friend cannot keep two separate girlfriends without having trouble in the near future. He needs to decide which one he wants the most and quickly sever ties with the other."

"But he really likes the girl he's dating. And he never liked the other girl. Or at least... he thought he didn't. It was only sex. That was all it was ever meant to be."

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed, "The needs of the body and the needs of the heart cannot be kept separate for long."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

"So which one will you choose Naruto?"

"I don't…" he started before he realized what she said, "Hey, this is my friend we're talking about here. Not me."

Tsunade smiled, "Right."

Xx--XxX--xX

"I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose Hatake-san."

Kakashi smiled nervously as Itachi bandaged his hand. He continued to mysteriously get paper cut after paper cut to visit Itachi's office.

"What can I say, I can be a clumsy guy."

"Indeed." Itachi replied coldly.

When his cut was cleaned and bandaged properly Kakashi stood and looked down at his cute little nurse.

**I'll talk to the Dean about making a nurse's uniform mandatory…**

"So… Uchiha-san, I was wondering if you'd like to come out for a drink with me."

"No, thank you." Itachi replied instantly. 

"Come on, you didn't even consider it…"

"I don't need to." Itachi said placing the disinfectant back in the cabinet, "I'm not interested in dating anyone Hatake-san."

"Who said anything about dating? We'll just be going to get a drink, as friends."

Itachi eyed the silver haired teacher dubiously. He could tell that Kakashi's intentions were not innocent. Sometimes the way he looked at him was just… creepy. As if he would devour him if he had the chance.

"Still not interested. Now if you would please-"

"Why not?"

Itachi sighed heavily, "For your information, I am already with someone else."

"Oh… would I know who that someone else is?"

**He's in your third period class…** Itachi thought to himself.

"I don't think so. Now please-"

"You know I'm actually really good with relationships."

"I'm sure. Now-"

"No really. I know I might not seem like it, but it's only around you that I loose my head. Usually, I'm very good with relationships. If you ever need anything, advice and such, you can talk to me."

"Duly noted. Now get out of my office."

"But I'm on break..."

Itachi growled lowly. This man could seriously be annoying.

"That's what the break room is for."

"But-"

Itachi nearly pushed the taller man out of his door.

"Good bye Hatake-san."

"But Uchi-" His voice was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Itachi sighed and sat at his desk. This job was starting to become more trouble than it was worth. But to think that when he got home he would be able to spend more time with Sasuke… that always put a smile on his face.

He was happy that he had Sasuke right where he wanted him. It wouldn't be long before he got to live out the fantasy he'd had for years. Making love to his younger brother. Somewhere in his mind it still made him cringe to think of it that way. But the rest of him was completely infatuated with the boy.

He knew it was wrong. It was a perverted love that spawned from somewhere deep within him and he wasn't sure how to get rid of it. Still, it was the first love he thought he'd ever experienced; so how could he deny it? If his body wanted Sasuke then that must be the right thing to do… Right?

Of course that was right, he assured himself. Itachi was never wrong after all.

And he was sure that he'd be able to quell these strange feelings after finally living out his fantasies. It was the only way. So it was perfect that Sasuke also seemed to feel the sexual tension between them. And it seemed as though Sasuke had decided that it would be okay, at least for now, to indulge in that.

But then again, Sasuke had always been fickle. Itachi didn't want to be accused of rape later. He had his entire career and life ahead of him. Maybe it would be better to make Sasuke come after him… But how?

Itachi felt his brow crease a little as he thought. There was only one way he could think of to make Sasuke come after him. Jealousy.

He'd seen it work for that Naruto boy countless times. Whenever Naruto stopped visiting so much it seemed Sasuke would nearly drag the boy to his room. So Itachi would use jealousy. But how could he make Sasuke jealous?

Very suddenly the idea popped into his head. He stood quickly and opened the door looking out into the main office. He spotted the windswept silver hair instantly.

"Hatake-san, about that drink..."

Xx--XxX--xX

"Hey… I'm glad you decided to come over." Haku said as he opened his door for Gaara to step inside.

"Yeah. Me too. I've been busy lately and we really don't get to see each other that much. I'm glad I can finally spend some time with you again."

Haku forced a smile onto his face, "Right."

He knew why Gaara was so "busy". Naruto had him completely whipped. It seemed like Gaara was so desperate for whatever love he got from Naruto that he'd literally do anything for him. When Naruto called, Gaara came running. And consequently hadn't been able to talk to Haku in the past few weeks.

Gaara sat down on Haku's couch. Haku also lived in an apartment but it was a little bit nicer than Naruto's. Not because he had any more money but because he just cleaned more often. Naruto unfortunately had no skills when it came to taking care of a home. And Haku was more careful with his expenses.

"So…" Gaara started before he realized he had nothing to say. Usually conversation came so easily between them but not today. Today he just couldn't find the right words.

So he went to his default, talking about his new boyfriend, "So… umm Naruto and I are hoping to go somewhere for Christmas break. Take a vacation or something."

"That sounds nice." Haku answered mechanically.

Haku didn't want to talk about Naruto. He was really beginning to hate him. And it wasn't for a valid reason. It was just that… Haku had thought Gaara was his friend. Someone who would be close to him, someone he could really get along with. And it felt as though Naruto had stolen that away.

Even though Haku knew this wasn't the case, he still felt betrayed. He tried his best to hide it but it was always on his mind. And Haku was still very suspicious of Naruto and Sasuke. He only hoped whatever was going on between them had stopped. He would not stand for Naruto hurting Gaara.

Haku was not usually confrontational, but when it came to people he really cared about he would do anything. It was just his personality. And for all of the shields that Gaara usually kept around himself, he was a kind and genuine person. Someone that Haku felt he could really relate to. Someone he really liked.

And if Naruto could even think about hurting him… Haku didn't know what he'd do. He'd never had to fight on someone else's behalf before. But he knew he would do something.

The conversation between Haku and Gaara was light and superficial. They just hung out, watched TV and stuff. Even if Haku was constantly plagued with feelings that he knew he shouldn't have, it was nice to have company.

"So… if you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to your parents?"

Haku sighed. He wasn't all that sensitive about the subject anymore, but it wasn't exactly a fun conversation topic either.

"My mom was very sick when I was younger. It took a while and a lot of pain and money but eventually she died. My father thought he saw some of the beginning symptoms in me and he knew the disease was hereditary. He didn't have anymore money from all of the medical bills so he couldn't take me to a doctor to check. So to save us both the time and misery he… set our house on fire. He died, but someone got to me in time. I've been on my own ever since."

Gaara face was completely blank before he looked down and away, "I'm sorry I asked you about it. You didn't have to answer."

"It doesn't bother me anymore. Really."

Gaara spared Haku a dubious look before he changed the subject.

"I've been thinking... I mean remember what you asked me before? On the bridge? I'm still not sure about the answer. And it's been a while now. I thought I'd be able to straighten out my thoughts by now…"

"It's not simple. It never will be. And even when you know the answer you might not understand why. That's just life. You can't understand everything. Some things just are. They'll never have an explanation."

Gaara was silent, lost in his thoughts for a moment before he turned and smiled at Haku.

"Yeah. Yeah that makes sense. You're really good at helping me. I feel like I can really trust you."

Haku winced a little. Gaara trusted him and yet he was hiding something from him. Haku was beginning to think that these feeling were more than just a passing crush. And yet he hadn't said anything. He was afraid. Afraid of embarrassment, shame, rejection.

It was so much easier not to say anything than to admit your feelings and be rejected. But Haku couldn't lie to Gaara. And he didn't enjoy hiding anything from him. This stupid love was getting in the way of their friendship.

It was making Haku unable to smile. It was making him depressed. It was making him hate Naruto for absolutely no reason.

Haku knew that it wasn't fair for him to let this go on any longer. He'd just have to suck it up and say it.

Haku took a deep breath and started to speak before he could chicken out.

"Gaara I have something I want to tell you." Haku said with as much courage as he could muster.

Gaara smiled a little, "Yes?"

Haku swallowed hard and tried to think of the right words to say, "I…I… I…"

Gaara raised his eyebrows in confusion and continued to wait patiently. Haku's heart began to beat a little faster. His throat felt thick. Like he was in one of those dreams where he couldn't speak. When the words felt to heavy for him to push out of his mouth.

"I… Well… It's just that-"

Gaara's phone went off. A very loud Haruka Kanata ringtone filled the tiny living room.

"Hold that thought." Gaara said pulling it from his pocket and putting it to his ear.

"Naruto?"

Haku's heart sank. He could here the distant sound of Naruto's voice coming from the phone.

'Hey Gaara. What's up?'

"Nothing."

'Are you doing anything important right now.'

Gaara paused and looked up at Haku before speaking again, "Not really."

Haku could have whimpered. That had really hurt. He ignored the rest of the conversation. He didn't want to hear it. Maybe it would be better if Haku pretended he'd never met Gaara.

Haku had wanted to disappear for a while now. But when he met Gaara everything seemed to get a little brighter. A little more manageable. But now… what was Haku's reason for living? If he couldn't even handle having a friend, what was he worth?

When finally Gaara hung up he stood and went to get his jacket.

"Sorry, I gotta go. It was nice hanging out with you though."

Haku nodded. He didn't trust himself enough to respond.

"Oh. What were you gonna tell me?" Gaara asked.

Haku smiled his fake smile and shrugged, "I forgot."

* * *

Please leave a review. They make me happy!!


	8. Chapter 8

GYAH! I'm so sorry this chap is late. I was at Magic Mountain again. I got season passes and I don't live far so… No excuse! I'm really sorry everyone. Please still leave me reviews.

-Shinosuke

* * *

Chapter 8

Gaara groaned into Naruto's mouth. He was trying his best to be quiet but it wasn't working as nicely as he would have liked. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to barge in to see what was going on. So he broke the kiss and took a deep breath choking back on the moans that were building in his throat.

He'd never done anything like this before. It just wasn't something he did. Gaara was a loner. He always had been. And now things were different. But so much better.

They were lying in Gaara's bed and Naruto had his hands down Gaara's pants and vice versa. Gaara wasn't sure he was doing it right. It felt strange to hold a cock in his hand that wasn't his. He couldn't feel if his hand was moving the right way. But if the groaning and smiling of the blond was anything to go by, he wasn't doing too shabby.

As far as Naruto's skills went, it was absolutely wonderful. To have someone else touch him amplified the usual pleasure of this sort of act. Naruto didn't have it all perfect though. There were a few times when Gaara actually winced from how rough he was being. But he still enjoyed it more than he had anything in his entire life.

Naruto's hand was stroking hard. All the way down to the base and back up in quick, tight squeezes. After every few strokes he would twist the head and little and pull just a little harder than before. But the pattern was never predictable that way Gaara couldn't settle into a rhythm. It kept him guessing the entire time.

Gaara tried to warn Naruto that he was getting close. But Naruto wouldn't have it. He just pulled Gaara's lips back to his and refused to let him speak. Gaara struggled with the escalating pleasure. He wasn't sure he could last much longer but he didn't want to cum too soon either. That would be too embarrassing…

Gaara was starting to drip precum. It added a nice lubrication and Naruto's hand sped up, nearly skyrocketing Gaara over the edge. He could feel the heat begin to spread and his mind begin to narrow down to that one part of his body.

He thought he may have mumbled something but he wasn't sure. And suddenly he was there. Thrown violently into his orgasm. He couldn't even be upset that he'd kinda creamed his pants. It was all Naruto's fault anyway.

Naruto lasted only about a minute longer. He was thrusting into Gaara's fist and groaning right up to the moment he exploded. Gaara's first reaction was **eww….** but then he sort of thought the hot sticky feeling was okay. Not pleasant. But acceptable. Something he didn't mind.

Naruto sighed and relaxed into Gaara's soft mattress. Gaara's house was like heaven to him. Apparently his father was a very rich political figure. They lived a pretty cushy life. It just about equaled the Uchiha Clan's lavish lifestyle, sans the arrogant and conspicuous clan pride.

Naruto licked his swollen lips. Kissing Gaara was endlessly wonderful. He would do it all day long if he could. Naruto sighed again contentedly and Gaara began lightly kissing along his neck.

"That was wonderful, Gaara." Naruto whispered.

Gaara gave no reply but Naruto felt his lips curve into a smile against his skin.

"I only wish I could give you more…" Naruto trailed.

Gaara slowly stiffened and pulled away. Naruto's eyes followed him expectantly. Gaara blushed and looked away.

"I don't know. I mean sex is a big deal..."

"Not really. I mean it would be if we were a boy/girl couple. There's a lot more to worry about then. But unless you have AIDS and you're not telling me, I think we're good."

Gaara cracked a tentative smile, "No STD's here… But I mean. It's kind of a big deal- for me at least. But when do you think we should…"

Naruto sighed and tried to think for a moment, "I'm not trying to rush you. Honest. Whenever you want to is when we'll do it."

Gaara swallowed audibly. That was a lot of pressure on him. If he waited too long Naruto would get impatient, but if he agreed when he wasn't ready Naruto would feel guilty. Making the decision of having sex completely Gaara's was a little anxiety-inducing. But he could deal with it. Deep breaths…

Naruto smiled at him a little and began to kiss him again. Gaara tried his best not to show how nervous he was feeling inside. After all, it was one of his goals to try and understand as much as he could about all of his new friends. And if he wanted real life experience he'd have to have sex sooner or later. Why not with someone like Naruto?

So Gaara swallowed down his insecurities and continued to kiss his boyfriend.

**Why not?** he told himself.

But deep down, he still wasn't sure. And he couldn't tell if he ever would be.

Xx--XxX--xX

Naruto sighed and sat down to eat his lunch. He hadn't been feeling too good recently. It was hard work keeping up with Sasuke and Gaara. And considering he couldn't really tell Sasuke 'no' it was even harder to come up with excuses to tell Gaara. And even worse knowing that he was lying.

Naruto sighed again and popped open his soda can. Next thing he knew, Sakura had smacked him on top of the head with a book.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked. But he didn't sound as upset as he should have.

"You've been sighing too much recently. I thought maybe I could try to knock some sense into you." Sakura smiled as she sat down beside him.

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh again and instead tried to explain a little, "I've just been stressed is all. And it's none of your business anyway."

Sakura elbowed him playfully, "It is my business. You're my friend, remember?"

Naruto smiled but didn't say anything. He took a big bite of his apple so that he wouldn't be expected to respond.

Sakura watched him for a little while before she spoke again, "So there's a school dance coming up you know. I'm on the committee. You should sign up to help. It could be fun."

Naruto groaned, "As if I don't have enough to do already. Sorry Sakura-Chan. My schedule is pretty full as it is. With work and school and my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Naruto froze for a moment and made a sort of grimace that easily conveyed the message **oh shit**

Sakura's green eyes lit up, "A boyfriend? You have a boyfriend! Tell me who? Who is it?!"

Naruto blushed a little and shook his head, "It's nobody." He said standing and throwing away his half eaten lunch.

Sakura only eagerly followed, "Oh come on! You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

"It's not about that… it's just… It's kinda like a secret for now. But we'll tell everyone soon." Naruto lied.

"You'd better! Hey- where are you going?" Sakura asked as Naruto left the lunch room.

"To see Tsunade." He called over his shoulder.

Tsunade's office wasn't very crowded today. Naruto didn't even think he had to wait. And lunch would soon be over anyway. So he walked forward with confidence and opened the door.

Tsunade's head snapped up quickly and she put her hands behind her back as though she'd been caught with something, "N-Naruto. Didn't your parents ever teach you to kno- well.. Forget I said that… But you should know your manners by now."

"Sorry." Naruto said distractedly, "Umm… what are you hiding behind your back?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Of course it's nothing. And even if it was it wouldn't be any of your business."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in doubt and Tsunade sighed heavily, "It's just an old trinket;" she said letting her arms relax at her sides.

Naruto leaned forward over the desk, "Can I see?"

Tsunade pursed her lips and eyed him warily before holding up a necklace in her hand. Naruto couldn't help but stare at it. It was a pretty blue crystal. It was simple, but pretty, and he was easily charmed by it. Even though he wasn't one for jewelry, he wouldn't mind wearing this.

He reached out to touch it and Tsunade closed her fist and pulled it away. Naruto glanced up at her questioningly for a moment before he leaned back away.

"So where'd you get it?"

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Tsunade asked quickly changing the subject.

Naruto froze as he remembered his own problems. He slumped down into the chair and sighed heavily before answering, "Gaara. I'm dating him."

Tsunade blinked in a little bit of shock before she asked her next question, "So what's wrong then?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Well… he's not the only one I'm kinda dating. And I'm sick of lying to him. It takes a lot of energy to cheat…"

Tsunade appraised him silently, "Well, I already told you the answer to your problems, Naruto. There is no magical way to make it disappear. You'll have to pick one and stay with one. To be in love… is to devout yourself fully to another person. And if you're cheating then you are only giving half of yourself to both people. So really, you don't love either of them. Do you understand?"

Naruto's brow creased as he thought about the words. Sure they made sense. But it was hard to accept. He'd thought he felt so very in love with both of them, but now that he really concentrated, he realized Tsunade was right. He didn't really love either of them. Not with all of his heart.

"…Yeah… I think I understand."

Tsunade smiled a little, "Good, then you should probably be heading to class."

"Huh? But it's lu-" The bell rang before Naruto could even finish his sentence.

"Right, I'll see you later Naruto." Tsunade said seeming a little anxious for him to leave.

"Umm… Tsunade-Oba-Chan… Will you tell me about that necklace?"

She didn't flinch, but instead stared hard into his eyes. It took a while before finally she answered, "It was at one time, my brothers. But sadly, he died wearing it."

Naruto looked down and away ashamed that he'd even asked. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why would you be sorry? It's not your fault. What's worse is, later I gave it to my late husband. He too died wearing it. I've been thinking… that it's cursed."

Naruto looked up from the ground and stared at Tsunade's face. There was only a small trace of sadness there. As though she'd come to terms with the tragedy. Naruto only wished he would ever be that strong.

Tsunade sighed a little and put the necklace into one of her drawers before closing it loudly, "For a while I was thinking I would never again give it to anyone, I wouldn't want any death on my hands would I? But then again, keeping it only brings bad memories to me."

Naruto was unsure of what to say, so after another moment or two he finally stood, "I should get to class." He muttered as he moved for the door, "And… um thanks. For listening, I mean."

Tsunade smiled a little, "Any time."

_________________

Please leave a review! Each one is important!

Sorry again for the delay!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasuke sighed, relaxing under the hot water of his shower. He had been feeling pretty down recently. Naruto always seemed to busy for him, and he was tired of having to nearly command the boy to come to his room.

It felt a lot less consensual. And Sasuke didn't like it.

He wasn't sweaty or anything, he just wanted a shower because it would relax him. And he probably needed to jerk off. Let off a little steam without involving anyone. No one was home yet, so he could moan as loud as he wanted. But he wouldn't. That was embarrassing, even for him.

He sighed again leaning against the cool tile wall before reaching down and slowly working his member to hardness.

He let out a shaky breath and continued pleasuring himself. He bit his lip to keep quiet not that it mattered, the water was running and no one would hear anything.

Sasuke pictured Naruto…naked on his bed… breathing hard and offering himself. Begging Sasuke for it.

Sasuke smiled to himself closing his eyes.

He imagined Naruto begging just to suck Sasuke off. Imagined that Naruto craved him more than anything else. That he'd do anything.

Sasuke's hand was moving faster now, aided by the warm water. He was breathing heavily and thrusting his hips forward a little bit.

He was so caught up in it in fact, that he didn't even hear the door open.

He didn't hear the foot steps. And so he was shocked when the foggy glass door slid open. He jumped and blushed and tried to cover himself.

"Itachi! What the fuck do you-"

But Sasuke's words faded as Itachi stepped into the shower with him, fully clothed. It wasn't just that his brother was in the shower with him. It was the predatory smile on his face that made Sasuke pause.

Itachi sighed in mock disappointment, "Oh Sasuke. I don't understand you… why would you choose to do this? Why not wait for me to get home?"

Sasuke swallowed heavily trying to remember how tough he usually was. Why was it that his bad attitude drained away when he needed it most? Why couldn't he think of anything rude to say?

"B-because I don't want you." Sasuke said as firmly as he could manage. Which in reality wasn't very firm at all.

Itachi chuckled lowly, "That's not what you were saying last time." He said stepping closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart was racing as Itachi pressed their chests together. His eyes were wide in something akin to fear and excitement. And he was still so hard. His cock twitched behind his hands. He was burning to continue even though now he had an unwelcome spectator.

Itachi's stared straight down into Sasuke's eyes as his hands slid down Sasuke's chest and grasped his erection

"N-no. Wai-"

"Shhhh…" Itachi whispered gently stroking and Sasuke melted. His knees felt weak and his skin was on fire.

He wasn't even resisting anymore. He was just falling into the feeling of it. Itachi's soft lips on his neck, the warm feeling of another body against his, Itachi's slick hand moving so slowly… too slowly.

Sasuke felt a groan in the back of his throat and he quickly bit his bottom lip to contain it. Itachi's hand was moving faster now. And Sasuke hadn't said a word to stop him. Had barely fought him.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly as Itachi reached down further and fondled his balls. He squeezed them in a way that might have considered a bit harsh but it only made Sasuke cry out in pleasure. Itachi's fingers were precise in their movement and Sasuke wasn't able to resist the exquisite feelings spawning from their every touch. Finally, just as Sasuke had started to consider begging, he felt his brother's hand wrap firmly around the rosy head of his cock.

He was squeezed gradually harder and harder until eventually he was moaning. He wanted that hand to touch him properly. To stroke and pull and tug. And yet it stayed static, and yet applying just enough pressure to make Sasuke want to go crazy.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered leaning in so close Sasuke could hardly focus on his features anymore.

"I… I… oh…"

Itachi chuckled and let his tight fist move down just a tiny bit before he pulled it back up. But the movement, however small, drove Sasuke to the very brink. Screw his pride, screw morals, screw insecurities. His brain was officially between his legs and the rest of his cares withered away to nothing.

"God… Please Itachi. Please make me cum. I need it. Anything…"

Itachi smiled and leaned in to kiss along Sasuke's throat as his hand started a slow rhythm. Down, just a little and back up squeezing tight. And each time he would go down just a little further. But Sasuke was impatient. It was so slow! So good, but so slow. He wanted more and he was thrusting against Itachi's hand in hopes that he would feel his urgency.

But if he noticed he didn't change the pace he'd set up. And though Sasuke wanted more he couldn't deny how utterly amazing it already was. Slow and so hot is was burning his very soul to the quick.

It was now a thousand times harder for him to hold in his moans. Sasuke bit his lip so hard he could taste the metallic flavor of blood.

Itachi's kisses traveled up Sasuke's neck to his lips. At first, the reflex thoughts of, 'this is my brother kissing me' made Sasuke tense. But he shooed those feelings away and relaxed into the overwhelming feeling again. Itachi kissed him lightly and then harder, pushing his lips apart.

When he pulled away he whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Don't hold it in. I want to hear it."

Sasuke choked on his next gulp of air and Itachi started nibbling on his earlobe. Sasuke moaned wantonly and he felt Itachi's lips curl into a smile.

Sasuke fell back against the wall, his skin connecting to the wet tile with a smack. He groaned openly, tilting his head back, announcing his pleasure to the world. Not caring who heard or what they thought. All that mattered in the world was Itachi's hand. And god, please don't let it stop…

"Kiss me." Itachi demanded.

And Sasuke did so without hesitation. And it was a wonderful kiss. Not that he had much time to enjoy it. Itachi's hand began to move more vigorously and Sasuke cried out unable to keep his mouth closed over another's. He gave a few more pitiful attempts at kissing, each one interrupted by another moan before finally Itachi's laughter signaled that he would be pardoned.

"That's it. You're almost there Sasuke. It feels good right? Don't worry, just let it happen."

The words somehow amplified the fire that was lapping at Sasuke's skin in unmerciful and never ending waves. God it was just too good. Itachi was too good. Some part of him still shunned those thoughts. Because Itachi was indeed his brother. But somehow… another part of him wanted this. Another part of him… was very attracted to Itachi. And he wasn't able to stop himself from enjoying this. He just accepted it. He had a bit of a crush on his brother. So what? It was no one's business but theirs.

So Sasuke only began to thrust forward harder and call Itachi's name.

Itachi's face lit up with happiness, "That's right Sasuke. Just a little more…"

Sasuke's fingers were digging into Itachi's wet shirt. He was clinging to him for everything. Because he was floating way in the swells of pleasure. Because he was sure he wouldn't be able to hang on. The heat was engulfing him. Until the heat was no longer a separate entity. But a part of him.

He tried to announced that he was coming, and he did manage a few garbled words. But the heat was starting to pinpoint and not just wash over him. His mind narrowed down to that one part of his anatomy and he could feel the hollow burn

in his lower stomach. He closed his eyes and….

He saw Naruto.

Before he could even register his obvious confusion, he came grunting and moaning a little into Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi smiled and kissed his forehead before leaning him back against the tile wall, "Get cleaned up Sasuke." He whispered lovingly before he exited the shower stripping off his wet clothes in exchange for a towel.

Sasuke stood breathing heavily for a long while before he finally began to register exactly what had happened.

He sank down to the ground, his legs too weak to support him.

Firstly, he'd given in to his brother. Eww… Sasuke shuddered in disgust and smacked the back of his head against the wall. How had he gotten so carried away again?

But secondly, and most importantly, he'd thought of Naruto as he came. That was strange. Sasuke didn't have any emotional ties to sex. Whoever was pleasuring him was the one he thought of. It was strange for him to think of someone else. Someone so completely detached from this situation.

What made him think of that blond annoyance anyway?

Sasuke bit his lip in confusion and then winced at how sore it was from him biting it earlier. He sighed and stood carefully before washing the come off of his chest and stomach.

He had a weird feeling. Like he'd done something wrong. And he didn't like it. And worse, he had a feeling that he'd betrayed Naruto. And there was no way that could be real. He must be imagining it. Because he and Naruto weren't even going out.

After a while Sasuke turned off the shower and dried himself; getting dressed in the clothes he'd brought with him. He stared at his face in the mirror for a moment. He did recognize himself. But he looked as confused as he felt.

Sasuke shook his head and left the bathroom only to run into Itachi in the hallway.

Itachi smiled and moved to hug him but Sasuke pushed him away as hard as he could.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Sasuke said hoping it came out as rude as it was supposed to.

And then he walked to his room and slammed the door; locking it for good measure.

Xx--XxX--xX

Gaara was sitting in the library studying with a few friends. Naruto wasn't there. He'd had to leave early to get to work. And plus, since when did Naruto ever study? Gaara allowed himself a brief smile at that thought before he went back to his text book trying to keep up with Neji and Shino. Being around those two made Gaara feel like he wasn't anywhere near as smart as he'd thought he was. But luckily Kiba was there too, scratching his head and occasionally picking up his textbook and turning it every which way as he squinted at a diagram.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice sounded behind him and Gaara turned to see Sasuke walking towards their table.

The only empty chair left was the one right next to Gaara.

Gaara felt his jaw tighten. He offered a mechanical greeting to the Uchiha but it was not returned. Gaara glared hard before turning back to his textbook as Sasuke noisily pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

Now there was hardly any amiable chitchat at the table. Everyone seemed to be able to feel the sudden dark tension between Gaara and Sasuke. Gaara didn't know why but he didn't trust the dark haired boy. He just didn't like him.

Gaara was wary as he watched Neji's eyes size him up. There was something about the boy's pale stare that made Gaara feel as though he weren't just being looked at, but as though he was being looked _through_. Those same eyes then stared at Sasuke for a long while.

Gaara chanced a look over at the boy next to him. Sasuke was staring hard at his textbook, obviously trying to avoid the eyes of those who were looking at him. So Gaara humored him and looked away. It didn't matter. He was here to study, not stare at Sasuke.

"So… Gaara," Neji started and Gaara was once again forced to look up from his textbook, "How's Naruto doing?"

Gaara felt the atmosphere become more strained if that were even possible. Sasuke stiffened at his side and then lifted his head to glare at Neji. Neji simply stared back at them awaiting their reactions. But Gaara could see the ghost of the smirk on Neji's lips. He'd intended to rile them up.

"He's fine." Gaara answered curtly, hoping that would be the end of it.

"You're sure? The other day he seemed a little sad. I thought you might know something about it."

Gaara felt his gaze narrow. This city was worse than he'd thought. With tricky bastards like Sasuke and Neji roaming around. He hadn't realized how devious the pale eyed boy was before. But Gaara supposed that everyone had to hide their true nature at first.

"Like I said," Gaara repeated, "He's fine."

Finally Sasuke seemed to have had enough. He gave in, reacting exactly the way that Neji wanted him to. Gaara wasn't sure whether Sasuke saw this and was simply playing his part or if he were actually too blind to see that he was being manipulated for someone else's entertainment.

"And just how the hell would Gaara know so much about Naruto. He just moved here."

Neji offered a small smile of fake innocence, "Well, they just seem so _close_. I figured-"

"Well they're not close." Sasuke said in a firm voice. A voice that most wouldn't dare to disagree with. But Gaara wasn't most.

"How would you know that?" Gaara asked harshly.

Sasuke turned to him with a sadistic sort of gleam in his eye and smiled, "I know everything about Naruto. And I know he's not close to you."

Gaara gave a smirk of his own hoping to rattle that confidence the Uchiha seemed to have perfected, "Hn, you know less than you think you do, Uchiha."

Sasuke's arrogant façade flickered for only a moment before it returned full force. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment. His face took on a look of one playing a rather difficult chess game. And he sized Gaara up before smiling wide and devilishly. Gaara had to admit, that _devilish_ fit the Uchiha quite nicely.

Sasuke stood grabbing his things obviously not wanting to bother with the simple study group anymore. But he spared enough time to give Gaara a few words.

"He's lying to you. I know everything and he's lying to you. He doesn't even like you. _Trust me._" Sasuke finished lowly before he slung his bag over his shoulder and left as quickly as he'd come.

Xx--XxX--X

Gaara didn't think that Sasuke would get to him. Gaara was nearly positive he was stronger than that. More secure than that. But he was oh so wrong. And it showed in his sour attitude.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it until he could almost taste the metallic blood on his tongue.

**What if…

No don't even consider it.

But, what if…

It's nothing. It's nothing. It's nothing.

What if…. Sasuke was telling the truth?**

The look in those coal black eyes, though he'd been strong enough to resist it at the time, haunted him. And now… now…

He couldn't stop think about it. Couldn't stop thinking…

**What if…**

But was Gaara really so silly to believe the words of a devious boy he knew hated him?

Yes, he was.

Was Gaara really so insecure that he would actually consider the idea that Naruto was lying and never truly liked him at all?

Yes, he was.

Gaara sighed and paced his room a little longer. He didn't like this feeling of helplessness. He wondered where Naruto was now. Wondered if he was talking to Sasuke. After all, they were such good friends. Maybe Gaara was as foolish and naïve as he'd always felt when it came to relationships. Maybe… Naruto really didn't like him. Not even a little.

Finally Gaara got sick of the what ifs and went to his phone. He dialed in Naruto's phone number and waited. The phone rang over and over and over until finally Gaara was convinced he should just hang up. But every time he went to put the receiver down he felt like maybe Naruto was just about to answer.

**Wait for just one more ring** he tells himself.

Finally Naruto answered. His voice was thick, "Hullo?"

"Naruto?" Gaara asked, relief flooding into his body.

"Gaara? …..It's almost midnight. What is it? Sumthin wrong?"

Now that it was actually time to voice his doubts Gaara felt almost silly. But not silly enough that he didn't go through with it, "Sasuke was saying things earlier. It's been bugging me all day. I just finally worked up the courage to call."

There was a long pause on the other side of the receiver before Naruto responded hesitantly, carefully, "….What did he say?"

"That you're not interested in me at all. That you're lying to me and stringing me along. I know it sounds silly and I shouldn't believe it. But I don't know… I just worry a little."

Gaara was hoping Naruto would laugh at his foolishness. He was hoping that Naruto would instantly settle his fears and assure Gaara that yes, he really did like him and want him. But neither of those things happened. Gaara's words were met with silence.

Now the fear was even heavier and Gaara felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He swallowed hard hoping his voice wouldn't crack as he spoke again, "…It's not true… is it?"

Naruto barked out a strangled and tense laughter that sounded too harsh to be real, "O-Of course not." He assured Gaara, his voice sounding none too steady, "Sasuke's just being a prick. Of course I like you."

Gaara nodded slowly and then realized Naruto couldn't see this he let out a shaky, "Yeah."

Naruto sighed, "I… I have an idea. Let's make it official okay? Umm there's a dance coming up. Let's go together. …As a couple."

Gaara felt his eyes widen a tiny bit, "Are you sure."

"Hell yeah I'm sure. I've got nothing against showing you off to all my friends." Naruto laughed and finally it sounded a bit more natural.

Gaara found himself smiling too, "Okay." He agreed.

"Good. Now get your ass to sleep! We have a test tomorrow."

Gaara chuckled quietly, "Alright, alright. Good night Naruto." 

"Good night, Gaara."

Gaara went to sleep that night with a pleasant smile on his face. Sasuke was just an evil bastard and Naruto was not a liar. His Naruto would never lie to him. No, because they really liked each other. And soon they would announce it to everyone. No more sneaking around.

Gaara felt strangely at peace while he lay there in bed, thinking of Naruto. It completely relaxed him. He almost felt like he could get to sleep tonight! A miracle.

Gaara glanced over at his coat on the back of the chair. He was supposed to go for a walk tonight. But he was too comfortable with his dreams of Naruto to get up again. He'd explain later…

And out on the bridge, Haku waited…. And waited….

And waited….

_________________

Please leave a review! Each one is important!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Itachi glanced up at the clock in his office for the tenth time in that last few minutes. He growled a little and went back to the paperwork in front of him. He used nearly all of his effort not to glance at the clock again. But eventually he couldn't help it. The steady tick in the background was driving him insane. He glanced up at the clock again.

School was already over. Usually the silver haired man was nearly breaking down his door to catch a glimpse of him as he left. But not today. The day they were supposed to go out drinking together Kakashi decides to be late.

Itachi sighed heavily, the tick of the clock emphasizing his growing frustration. Eventually Itachi gave up waiting and stood to grab his jacket. Just as he was pulling it on his door opened. Itachi glared at Kakashi.

"Don't come into my office without knocking again."

Kakashi smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry I'm late Uchiha-san."

Itachi grunted in return and finished pulling on his jacket before side stepping Kakashi and leaving the front office. He didn't bother to look back. He could hear Kakashi behind him as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Which one of us should drive?" Kakashi asked as he jogged to catch up to Itachi.

"You will." Itachi decided. He didn't want to waste gas on driving to some bar. Not that he couldn't afford it. But that he'd prefer Kakashi's wallet take the brunt of their "date".

But then as Kakashi unlocked the door for him he realized that if something went wrong he'd have to walk back to the school to get his car. Otherwise he'd be stranded at some bar that was god only knows how far away.

Itachi hesitated as Kakashi opened the door. But Itachi had already verbally announced that Kakashi would drive. He didn't want to take it back. So he slid into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. He had a feeling it might be a bumpy ride. Kakashi walked quickly around to the drivers seat and got in smiling widely at Itachi has he put his key into the ignition. Itachi refused to keep prolonged eye contact with the teacher. He didn't want him to think anymore of this date than necessary.

Itachi was doing this so that when he came home late Sasuke would wonder where he'd been. That was the only reason. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he rather he thought Kakashi's windswept hair looked like it might be soft… or the fact that the man was so very persistent… or that Itachi had-

Itachi cleared his throat and straightened himself in his seat. Dangerous thoughts there. He'd have to be more careful.

Luckily the small tavern that Kakashi had wanted to take him to really wasn't that far from the school. Still Itachi looked at the establishment with a grimace of apprehension. This certainly looked like some seedy little bar, and not like any place that Itachi would ever go willingly. But out of obligation, he hesitantly fallowed the silver-haired man inside.

Luckily, the inside of the bar was definitely much better than the outside. The furniture looked clean and the only smells in the air were of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It seemed that despite the neighborhood, someone took very good care of the interior of the building. Kakashi pulled out his chair for him and Itachi felt his frown deepen. Was Kakashi blind? Pulling out his chair for him basically announced to everyone in the bar that they were _together._ Still Itachi sat and sighed.

A barmaid quickly came to their table and gave them a half hearted attempt at pleasant smile. But with her two missing teeth, even if she had really tried it might not have mattered. Itachi stared at the girl rather rudely and ordered a screwdriver, and told her to put more alcohol than juice. It wouldn't taste very good. But if he drank enough maybe he might forget where he was and who he was with.

Kakashi ordered but Itachi wasn't paying much attention After the barmaid walked away Kakashi looked at him and Itachi glanced back. He was surprised to see real sorrow in the teacher's dark eyes.

"You don't want to be here with me, do you Uchiha-san?"

Itachi scowled, "Took you long enough to figure it out. I thought I made it clear from the first day that I wasn't interested."

Kakashi smiled sorrowfully as he stared down at the table between them, "I suppose you did. But I'm the kind of man who doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer."

Itachi looked away. For whatever reason he found he felt the tinniest bit of guilt for using the man this way. But Itachi wanted Sasuke. He'd always wanted Sasuke; for as long as he could remember. Kakashi simply wasn't an option.

The barmaid came with their drinks and Itachi grabbed his quickly, taking a large swig. She'd certainly listened to his order. The drink tasted more like orange flavored jet fuel than a screwdriver. He hated the taste, he suspected that everyone did, but he could put up with it. Especially if it would help to loosen him up. He'd been rather tense recently. What with Sasuke's refusal and all, he'd hardly even gotten any sleep. He'd stayed up pondering over his brother's odd behavior.

"You don't have to stay." Kakashi nearly whispered.

Itachi looked up at him, "I want to." He replied simply. And it was true; he wanted to make Sasuke jealous.

Kakashi's face grew even more pained, "Don't send me mixed messages Itachi."

Itachi sat back and eyed the man before him. He'd apparently finally worn through the silver-haired teacher's patience. Not once since Itachi had told him to refer to him respectfully had Kakashi called him Itachi.

"What exactly if it you want from me Hatake-san."

"For the last time, just Kakashi is fine. And… I'm not sure what I want from you. Just sex? A relationship? Something…else? I don't know. But right now the only thing I really want, I know you'll never give me."

"You can't be sure of that." Itachi said, watching as Kakashi took a swig of his beer.

"I'm sure Itachi. And I guess I'll have to be satisfied with only being your friend."

Itachi glowered a little, surprised at how guilty he felt. He'd never felt guilt before. Not really. He'd shown remorse, but he'd never felt guilt. He quickly drank down his screwdriver and set the glass back down before calling for another drink. Yes, alcohol was a nice way to unwind.

Xx--xX

Two hours later Itachi was smiling. He felt blissfully happy and couldn't care less about Kakashi's frown. The world seemed much nicer. Much simpler. He liked it, and it's new slightly distorted look.

"I think it's time I took you home…" Kakashi started for the third time but Itachi waved him off and called for another drink. He was barely over tipsy anyway.

"So Kakashi, it's not that I don't like you *hiccup*, it's just that I like someone else. And I've liked him for a really, really, really long time."

"Oh really?" Kakashi said as though he didn't really care.

Itachi nodded, "Yup, an' you know 'im too."

"Itachi, I really think you've had one too ma- … I know him?"

Itachi smiled goofily, "Yup. He's in your class."

Kakashi's eyes widened almost comically, "A student?"

Itachi nodded again and giggled, "But you can't tell anyone cuz it's a secret." He whispered loudly before putting to his finger to his lips clumsily.

"Wanna know his name?" Itachi asked as he drank a little more.

Kakashi paused and then nodded slowly.

"It's Sasuke… I love him." Itachi said before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Kakashi sighed, "Of course you love him. He's your brother."

"No, no, no. I had sex with him."

"What?!"

"Well… kinda… he pushed me away.. stupid brat. But god I love him."

Kakashi swallowed hard trying to digest this information. Itachi had sex with his brother? That's… that's pedophilia. But then again there was only a five year difference between Itachi and Sasuke and there was nearly an eight year difference between Itachi and Kakashi. But… brothers shouldn't have sex. It was immoral. Then again, homosexuality is supposedly immoral so…

Kakashi put his head in his hands. He was confused. But he was also… slightly turned on. The thought of watching Itachi and Sasuke kiss? God, it sent fireworks straight to his groin. He couldn't deny that he still wanted Itachi as his own, but he wouldn't mind watching him with Sasuke.

"Kakashi…" Itachi whispered, "I think you're right… I need to go home."

Kakashi nodded and rose, going to the bar to pay on their tabs. Itachi had racked up quite a bill, but Kakashi paid it dutifully. He had asked the man out after all. He helped Itachi out to the car since he was just a bit too drunk to walk. Itachi cursed him the entire way there, claiming that he could walk just fine. It wasn't his fault the table decided to move in front of him at the last minute.

When they got into the car Itachi seemed to sober a little, finally recognizing the change in scenery. His movements were still slowed and he didn't seem any less chemically drunk. But at least he was actively trying to act like the arrogant bastard he usually is.

**Cute arrogant bastard** Kakashi reminded himself.

Kakashi knew that he couldn't take Itachi back to his car in the school parking lot so he'd simply have to drive the man home. Which would be a lot easier if he knew where Itachi lived. Everyone knew where the Uchiha Estate was. It was too huge to miss. But getting there, figuring out if he lived in a house on the estate or in the main mansion, and getting past security were major problems that Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to deal with.

"Itachi, I'm going to take you back to my place. You can stay the night there."

Itachi looked at him and for a moment, Kakashi actually thought that Itachi wasn't drunk at all. His face was perfect and calm, bearing no signs of impaired thought process. And his eyes, though they did seem slightly shinier, looked just as endless as always. He expected Itachi to say something scathing, as was his normal demeanor, he even expected Itachi to demand to be taken home. But instead,

"Otay Kashi-chan."

Kakashi was shocked beyond words, but not beyond laughter. Itachi giggled along with him, but Kakashi suspected he didn't know why they were laughing. But it was such a rare thing to see the Uchiha laugh, let alone giggle, that Kakashi didn't question it.

Kakashi's apartment wasn't far and they reached it in record time. Getting Itachi up the stairs was another task that Kakashi took on dutifully. Though he wouldn't deny, that getting to touch (Okay, grope) a drunken Itachi was more than enough reason not to complain.

Kakashi quickly settled the Uchiha on the couch and went to go make coffee hoping to sober up the man. If Kakashi was left to his own devices with an easily influenced Itachi he wasn't sure what would happen. And he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he ruined their budding relationship with undue lust. Even if that relationship was only friendship, Kakashi knew that it could one day turn to more. If he just stayed diligent…

He sighed as he turned on the coffee pot. What had he gotten himself into? Falling in love with a man who would never want him…

He heard a rather loud thump and immediately ran to the living room calling out Itachi's name. The man had fallen from the couch and was now laughing on the ground. Kakashi sighed again. This wasn't nearly as fun as he'd first thought it would be. Itachi wasn't acting like the man Kakashi loved. He was acting like any other drunken man would. It threatened to shatter Kakashi's perception of the Uchiha. He'd always assumed Itachi was like no other man on earth. Itachi was better than all of them.

Kakashi quickly helped the man up and sat him again on the couch.

"Itachi," He said firmly hoping to garner the man's attention. He did. Itachi's glazed eyes focused directly on him, "Stay on this couch. I'm making coffee and you need to have some. You're making a fool of yourself, and you'll thank me once you've sobered."

Itachi stared at him, "Kakashi, this is me trying to forget all of my problems. Excuse me if my attitude is an inconvenience to you. Or… _foolish_."

Kakashi stared at the man in front of him. Itachi was definitely drunk, but maybe he was overacting it a bit?

"Even still…" Kakashi started lamely, "I'd prefer if you acted like you usually do."

Itachi teetered forward precariously and Kakashi pushed him back on the couch. Struck by a sudden idea, Kakashi lifted the man's legs as he turned him so that Itachi was in a reclining position, resting against the arm of the couch. He smiled a little before going to get the coffee which he was sure had to at least have made a cup.

He was right and he poured it quickly, burning his fingers in the process.

"Cream and sugar?" He called and heard Itachi's muffled answer.

"Yes and yes."

Kakashi was a little surprised, Itachi always drank his coffee black in the teachers lounge. But he figured it was only polite to ask… In any case, he put in both the cream and sugar mixing it well before taking it back out to Itachi.

Itachi took the proffered mug without any objection sipping it carefully though he stared at Kakashi over the rim. Kakashi was slowly becoming unnerved by those eyes.

Itachi licked his lips, "You want me to act like my usual self?"

Kakashi nodded slowly as he watched the Uchiha take another sip.

Itachi laughed and then smirked, "Like a pompous ass, hm? That's how you'd like me to act?"

"No Itachi, just that… I suppose I'm used to that side of you. So maybe… that is what I was expecting. But any way you act is fine really. As long as you don't hurt yourself falling off of the couch."

"What is the one thing you want Kakashi. You never told me." Itachi whispered as he let his head tilt back.

Kakashi caught the half empty mug as it tilted in Itachi's lax hand. He sat it down on the coffee table and turned back to Itachi. He intended to answer the question this time. Maybe, just maybe, Itachi would give it to him.

When he looked back at Itachi his eyes were closed.

"Itachi?" Kakashi asked shaking the man's shoulder slightly, but that didn't rouse him.

Kakashi smiled a little finding that Itachi's face while he was asleep was a thousand times more relaxed than normal. It took years from him, not in a way that made him seem young in years, but young in spirit. It took years of harsh adult life from him, giving him back, for only a moment, the face of someone who sees good in the world. The face of someone who is peaceful.

Kakashi took the mug of coffee back into the kitchen before going to his hall closet and getting a pillow and blanket. He wouldn't let Itachi sleep on the couch though. No, no, Itachi deserved better. Kakashi set the pillow and blanket aside before quickly lifting the Uchiha and cradling him carefully.

He strained a little under the weight, he'd assumed because of Itachi's slight frame that it would be easy to carry him. But still, Itachi was a fully grown man. Kakashi moved slowly and carefully into his bedroom before sitting the man down on his soft bed.

Itachi didn't stir, he didn't even make a noise. But he smiled. Kakashi was so startled at the genuine innocent smile on Itachi's face that he stopped and just stared at him. He was truly beautiful. Kakashi was reluctant to move but eventually, he positioned Itachi correctly in the bed and pulled the covers over his prone form.

He stared down at the peaceful face for a moment, "To answer your question Itachi, the thing I want most from you right now is… a kiss."

Kakashi glanced behind him once as though afraid someone might see what he was about to do. He leaned down slowly giving his heart time to adjust to the sudden closeness with the man of all his dreams. He lightly pushed some of Itachi's silken hair from his forehead before closing his eyes and pressing his lips softly against Itachi's.

Kakashi nearly moaned aloud at the feeling. And the temptation to do more was so strong that it nearly overpowered him. But though he was an amorous man, he would never take anyone without their consent. He pulled away quickly almost burned by what he had done to a helpless Itachi.

But still he licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste.

"Good night Itachi." He whispered standing and leaving the room.

Xx--XxX--xX

There was gonna be more to this chapter but I keep making my chapters too long! I'm tired of over working my poor beta. You all need to send her Christmas cards because she's so amazing!

Please leave me a review. :]


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sasuke stayed up nearly all night. He'd tried to sleep, really he did, but the absence of his brother was really nagging at him. He wondered where Itachi could have gone. He'd seen him at school as usual. Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was slightly worried but that was the truth. Despite there many disagreements, they were still family.

What was worse is that Fugaku and Mikoto were worried as well. Both of them stayed up, his mother worrying, his father calling everyone he could think of to find out where Itachi was. This wouldn't have been a bad thing, except that Sasuke could leave for days and his parents would hardly notice. Itachi is missing for five hours and it's like Armageddon came early.

Sasuke sighed and rolled over surprised to see sunlight peaking through his curtains. It had been nighttime only a few minutes ago, right? He must've fallen asleep at some point.

He sighed and sat up, raking his fingers through his hair as he stood and stretched. He shuffled lazily out to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He had really become a caffeine addict recently. But when he glanced up at the window above the sink he could see a car coming up the driveway. He recognized it. Kakashi-Sensei?

Sasuke ignored his freshly brewed cup of coffee and headed to the front door, not even bothering to put his shoes on. When he walked out he saw Itachi standing with Kakashi. And they were standing much too close for his liking.

Itachi glanced over Kakashi's shoulder to see Sasuke standing in only his pajama pants staring at them. Perfect.

"Kakashi. There is something I'd like to give you." He said and the silver haired man looked at him curiously.

"Of course Itachi." He said holding out his hand as though to accept an object.

Itachi smiled before pulling the man closer to him and leaning up to kiss his lips. He had done it so that Sasuke would see. But as soon as their lips touched most of his thoughts became jumbled before finally dying away.

He felt Kakashi stiffen in shock but he soon broke out of that. Kakashi's long arms wrapped around him and Itachi moaned a little. The kiss deepened slowly, each movement savored by both men. Itachi willingly opened his mouth but Kakashi was slow to take the invitation. As though he couldn't believe it was actually happening. Though he didn't let the opportunity pass.

Itachi was shocked at the explosion that went off in his chest as Kakashi's tongue masterfully stroked his. He hadn't expected the kiss to be so… so… amazing. Breathtaking even. He was struggling to even stay upright as his knees slowly began to weaken. Luckily though, Kakashi held him tight and the kiss remained unbroken.

The taste and texture of Kakashi's tongue was utterly incredible. Itachi was melting and he wouldn't— couldn't stop. He felt Kakashi's tongue slowly retreat and he followed, not willing to give up the feeling that was coursing steadily though him. He searched Kakashi's mouth in slow and deliberate strokes, enjoying the varying feelings of smooth and rough. When finally the kiss broke Itachi was breathing heavily and his eyes remained closed.

"What was that?" Kakashi whispered lowly.

Itachi smiled, "A continuation of last night."

Kakashi stood shocked for a few long moments before he blushed and cleared his throat, "I never meant to… you have to know that-"

"It's alright." Itachi assured him, "I'll see you Monday?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly before backing away and allowing the Uchiha to go to his house. Kakashi'd have to jerk off as soon as he got home. Maybe even sooner. He was left undeniably aroused by that kiss. And worse, he was left wanting more…

Itachi waved only once as he watched Kakashi's leave down the long driveway. He turned back to the front door surprised to see that Sasuke had apparently gone back inside. He entered the house warily and slipped off his shoes. As he walked into the kitchen he was immediately slammed against a wall.

Itachi was only the slightest bit shocked but he didn't let it show on his face, "I take it you missed me?"

Sasuke glared at him his gaze getting darker by the second, "What were you doing making out with my teacher in front of our house?"

"I'm a grown man Sasuke. I can choose who I'd like to kiss. Unless… you feel you have some claim over my lips."

Sasuke sobered a bit at that but Itachi didn't stop. He pushed himself forward easily overpowering Sasuke and flipping them around so that their positions were reversed.

"Don't you see it Sasuke? If you truly don't want me, why would you feel jealous?"

"I-I don't feel jealous."

"No? Then why all the dramatics, hm? Why bother with interrogating me like I'm your cheating spouse?"

"I… that's because-"

"If you merely thought of me as a brother, would my dating habits offend you so much Sasuke?" Itachi asked leaning closer with every word. God how he wished to claim Sasuke's lips…

"I… I care about you a little alright. But I'm not going to fuck you. Not ever."

Itachi laughed, "And how ever did you come to the conclusion that _you_ would get to do the fucking." He said grinding forward and drawing a gasp from the younger boy.

"You want me Sasuke." Itachi said. And it wasn't a question, it was stated as an undeniable fact.

Sasuke bit his lip but still could not stifle his whimper of pleasure. Itachi wanted to very badly to lean in and kiss him. To take Sasuke back to his room and—

"Itachi-bocchan, your father wishes to see you in his study." One of the butlers interrupted.

Itachi turned to man with a glare but backed away slowly from Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were wide still and his lips were parted. Without Itachi's support he sank down to the floor.

Itachi looked back once at Sasuke longingly before straightening his shoulders. He would be unable to avoid dealing with his father. After all, it was Itachi's choice to live here even though he could afford his own apartment. Itachi walked purposefully towards the butler.

"You saw nothing." Itachi asserted confidently and the man nodded.

"Of course, Itachi-bocchan."

After Itachi had walked off down the hallway the man sighed and walked over to Sasuke helping him up slowly.

"He… I-"

"It's fine Sasuke-boucchan."

Sasuke nodded clumsily and allowed the man to help him to his room. Once he was in bed again the man came back with his coffee and Sasuke smiled a little taking it with a quiet thank you. He'd never really noticed the workers around here. Not really. But he guessed they must have noticed a lot about him and his habits. He felt slightly ashamed. But he turned away from the man without even bothering to ask his name.

There was no reason to get too friendly.

No reason at all…

Xx--XxX--xX

"Closing time! Naruto start cleaning tables."

"Yes Ma'am." Naruto replied with a sigh before grabbing a towel and heading off in the direction of the messy tables.

It was the end of a particularly long shift and Naruto was burnt out. He wasn't exactly sleepy, but he certainly needed a break. But Saturday evenings were always busy so that was unlikely. At least Haku was here to keep him cheered up and make him mug after mug of warm sugary coffee to keep him energetic. No it wasn't exactly healthy, but Naruto had never really eaten healthy.

Naruto wiped down the table obediently, trying to clear his mind and not think about anything at all. It was easy most of the time, but tonight he whenever he tried he ended up thinking of Sasuke. They weren't good thoughts either. Lately Sasuke hadn't exactly been nice to him. Not that Sasuke was really ever all that nice to him… but occasionally, usually when Naruto did what ever was asked of him, Sasuke would be nice to him. Even down right sweet on very rare occasions. But that all seemed like a distant memory.

With Naruto trying to juggle two relationships, he was hardly able to spend as much time with either of them as he knew he should. Gaara seemed accepting of this; even if it was obvious it upset him. Whereas Sasuke had a tendency to throw a tantrum whenever he didn't get his way.

And more than anything, Naruto was scared of what Sasuke would do if he ever found out. If Gaara found out, Naruto knew they would break up. But he didn't think that Gaara would really do anything drastic. If anything, Gaara was the type to bury his broken heart under apathy. But Sasuke… Naruto couldn't even imagine what Sasuke would do. Somehow he imagined it would be painful.

A pale hand covered Naruto's, bringing him out of his thoughts. Naruto stood up straighter and turned to see Haku smiling at him.

"Hey, you were zoning."

Naruto offered him a small tentative smile, "Was I?" Naruto replied moving out of the way as Haku took the towel from under his hand and finished wiping down the table.

"Well, you've been working hard. I've noticed how tired you seem recently."

"O-Oh. Is that so?"

Haku nodded and put the now dirty towel back on the cleaning cart, "Come on, we can let someone else finish this. I'm sure Kurenai will understand."

"Yeah… but she can be a harsh boss sometimes. I just don't wanna get fired." Naruto said following Haku back into the kitchen.

"You won't be. I promise. Stick around for a second? I'd like to walk home with you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Umm... Sure." He and Haku had always been friends but still, it was strange for Haku to talk so much, "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick though."

"Sure." Haku nodded before setting in on stacking the dishes.

The bathroom was empty and Naruto quickly went about his business. By the time he was washing his hands the door swung open again. He didn't bother to look.

"Ready to leave, Haku?"

"Leave where?" Sasuke asked making Naruto whip around in surprise.

"Sasuke! How… Where did you come from?"

"My house, obviously." Sasuke answered walking towards him.

"N-No I meant, how did you-"

"Get in here?" Sasuke finished for him, "Kurenai let me in."

"Oh." Naruto responded. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"You didn't ask the most important question," Sasuke said closing the distance between them quickly. 

"What's that?" Naruto squeaked, too on edge to even be bothered by the fact that his voice was two octaves too high.

"_Why_ am I here. Would you like to know?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke grabbed him around the waist and slowly steered him backwards until his back was pressed up against the tile wall.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I've had one of the shittiest days imaginable and I need to fuck you."

Naruto swallowed. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Sasuke that now wasn't the time. He wanted to say all those things but his throat closed up. His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head back. What surprised Naruto the most was how gently Sasuke did it. Of course Sasuke didn't kiss Naruto's lips. It was like an unspoken rule between them. But he leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck drawing sweet groans from his mouth.

Naruto allowed his head to fall back farther and closed his eyes. Sasuke's hands moved over his body making him shiver. After all, Sasuke knew best of all how to pleasure his body. After so many years it became almost second nature for them to pleasure each other perfectly.

Naruto felt Sasuke's slightly cold hands slipping under his shirt to rub tantalizingly along his sides. And then back down to slowly work at his belt.

"N-No…" Naruto whispered pushing Sasuke away. For a moment, Naruto had thought he heard the door but his mind was too fuzzy with pleasure.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently, licking his lips.

"I'm at work. Not here… at your house."

Sasuke smirked and nodded before backing away, "I'll be out in the car. Hurry up. The longer you keep me waiting the rougher it'll be on you."

Naruto swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be on Sasuke's bed, "Just give me a few seconds."

Naruto's breath left him in hurry as soon as the bathroom door swung shut behind Sasuke. What was he doing? Cheating, that's what. But it was too good to stop. And so he would go to the Uchiha Estate tonight and let Sasuke fuck him hard. He licked his lips just at the thought. It would be wonderful, he could tell. Despite what Sasuke had said about having a bad day, he was obviously in a good mood.

After a few more seconds of catching his breath Naruto walked out of the restroom and went back into the kitchen to find Haku. When he found him, Haku was standing completely still, staring at nothing.

"Umm… Haku?" Naruto asked taking a few more steps towards him.

Haku's eyes snapped to him quickly before he backed away but didn't respond.

"Umm…" Naruto started again a little taken aback by Haku's strange behavior, "Something's come up. Let's walk home together another night."

Haku stared at Naruto as though he had spoken a different language before he nodded slowly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Xx--xX

"No." Haku whispered, "No I'm not."

Naruto blinked a few times, "What's wrong?" he asked again stepping towards Haku, but Haku only backed away.

He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He'd gone to the bathroom looking for Naruto and had instead found… But how could Naruto do that?

It hurt Haku so much to have witnessed Sasuke kissing Naruto like that. Not just because Naruto, his friend, would be so horrible as to cheat on Gaara. But Haku was… in love with Gaara. He wanted the boy to love him, and not Naruto. Deep in his heart it was what he wanted more than anything else.

And yet Naruto, the man who managed to steal Gaara's heart, wasn't even being faithful. It was like the greatest slap in the face. Naruto had the one thing that Haku wanted more than anything else, and yet all he did was abuse it.

"Haku?" Naruto asked slowly.

"I'll tell Gaara." Haku muttered quickly.

Naruto was silent.

"I saw you… you and Sasuke. And I swear to god I'll tell."

"P-Please Haku… just… you don't understand. It's complicated an-"

"Complicated!" Haku yelled before allowing Naruto to finish, "You're fucking Sasuke. How complicated can it be?"

"It was just… you don't understand. I don't even fucking understand! But I'm trying to fix it, okay? Please… Believe me."

Haku shook his head. Not to say no to Naruto. But to try and find himself in this tempest of confusing thoughts. He felt as though he might be drowning. The room was swaying gently. To think that Haku had envied Naruto so much…

"Just… fix it." Haku whispered, "Soon. Or else… I will tell."

Naruto nodded quickly, "Thank you, Haku. You really are an amazing friend."

Haku turned away from Naruto. He couldn't bear to look at him right now. He was angry and hurt and jealous beyond belief. Gaara would go out with a guy like that? And completely overlook Haku? Even forget about him? How many times had Haku waited for Gaara at the bridge? The number was endless. And yet now, Gaara was always busy with… _Naruto._ And Naruto wasn't even what Gaara thought he was.

It wasn't fair.

Haku waited until he heard the kitchen door swing shut as Naruto left. After that he turned around and grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. Without even bothering to say goodnight to Kurenai he pulled on his jacket and began running, his hair flying out behind him. He wasn't sure where he was running to but he had to do something. And the cold air felt good against his hot cheeks.

The night was quiet and the only things Haku could hear were his breathing, his heart, and his feet hitting the pavement over and over.

His mind was surprisingly clear as he continued to run. It felt nice, not to have to think about everything. About what he would do. But deep inside he knew that wouldn't last forever. He'd have to do something about how he felt. About what he'd seen.

After a long time, Haku finally started to feel winded. He stopped running and bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Almost immediately all of the feeling and thoughts began to return. But now they were a lot more manageable. At least he didn't feel as though he were drowning anymore.

When Haku looked around to see where he was he realized he wasn't very far from the bridge. Maybe Gaara would be there. After a few more deep breaths, Haku took off again, but this time at a steady jog. As he neared the bridge he could make out the faint silhouette of someone sitting along the ledge. His heart managed to both rise and fall in the same moment.

He was always happy to see Gaara. But now, he knew a terrible secret. And already it felt as though it were chewing a hole through his stomach. Gaara deserved to know. But Naruto deserved a chance to fix his mistakes… unless…

Unless Haku used this to his advantage.

Haku approached Gaara slowly but the redhead still noticed him. He turned and smiled, "Oh hey Haku. I thought you had to work tonight."

"Yeah… I did," Haku breathed before hoping up on the ledge next to Gaara.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Even while he was running he still planned to at least keep the secret for a few days. But now, another part of him was whispering at him to just say it now. Make Gaara break up with Naruto.

So that Haku could go out with him.

Of course that's what Haku wanted. More than anything else in the entire world. But Naruto was his friend too…

**Hardly. Look at how he treats his own boyfriend. He'd betray you too.**

Haku swallowed and studied his hands.

"Haku? Thinking about something?" Gaara asked.

Haku looked up at him and caught his moonlit pale green eyes. It was decision time.

"I… Gaara, I have something to tell you."

* * *

if you saw any mistakes in this chapter please leave a review telling me what and where so I can fix them!

thanks. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A slip of the tongue

Sasuke drove home carefully but still spared a few moments to look over at Naruto. The blonde seemed extremely distracted. But, Sasuke didn't have the slightest clue why, so he ignored it. Naruto wouldn't be like that much longer. Soon he would have room in his mind and heart only for Sasuke. That's what Sasuke wanted, so that's what would happen.

As they pulled up the long driveway to the Uchiha estate, Naruto became seemingly more and more dejected.

"What's the matter with you dobe?" Sasuke asked as he parked the car in front of his house, "You've been really quiet."

Naruto looked out the window for a moment before he turned to look at Sasuke with an obviously fake smile, "It's nothing."

Sasuke's brow creased a bit in something akin to pity. Didn't Naruto know how terrible of a liar he was? Didn't he know that Sasuke could see right through him? But if he wasn't going to tell then Sasuke wasn't going to pry. He'd gotten Naruto here with almost no fight. That in itself was a gift he was going to treasure.

In return, he'd fuck the blond so hard he wouldn't be able to move for hours. Sasuke smiled at that thought as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

They walked down the silent hallways quietly. Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to Naruto but suddenly the blond reached out and took hold of his hand. Sasuke was so shocked he stopped walking and turned to look at Naruto. The boy only offered him a small smile—it was heart stopping. There was suddenly a very warm feeling coursing through Sasuke's veins that he couldn't identify. No—that he didn't _want_ to identify.

Instead he swallowed and nodded to the blond as if that somehow made up for his lack of response before they continued down the hall; hand in hand.

When they reached his room Naruto went in first and Sasuke followed, locking the door behind him.

When he turned back, Naruto already had his shirt off and was working on his pants. Sasuke smiled and quickly began to get undressed as well. As Sasuke was pulling off his pants, Naruto, now fully naked, laid down on the bed and slowly started to fondle himself. Naruto stretched out fully, letting his muscles flex under his golden skin as he slowly stroked his cock into hardness. Sasuke paused in undressing as he watched; the sight was too beautiful to resist. And very suddenly, he had the urge to do something he almost never did.

He kicked off his pants quickly before he got on the bed, leaning down between Naruto's legs. The blond's cerulean eyes widened slowly as he saw what Sasuke was about to do. He moved his hands away from his now fully engorged cock that twitched slightly in his anticipation of the pleasure he was about to receive.

Sasuke smirked up at Naruto as he took the wide shaft in his hand before he leaned down and quickly sucked the swollen head into his mouth. Naruto groaned and arched up into the warm heat of Sasuke's mouth. This was a pleasure he was so rarely given that it seemed almost otherworldly to him. It was oh so very hot and wet inside Sasuke's mouth and Naruto slowly began grinding his hips upward to try and get more.

Sasuke indulged him, slowly sinking farther and farther down until he had as much of Naruto as he could in his mouth, then he sucked up quickly and sank down again. Naruto groaned out loud once more as he started thrusting up with more vigor. He wanted more, a lot more; he wanted as much as he could get.

Sasuke continued sucking in measured bobs as his hand slowly worked the base of Naruto's shaft. Naruto didn't think he'd ever been this hard. He was _dying_ for it. He wanted everything Sasuke could give him so badly that it almost hurt. He grabbed at Sasuke's thick dark locks as he continued to rock upward trying in vain to get deeper inside of Sasuke's mouth.

Finally, as Sasuke bobbed up once more he let his mouth completely pop off of Naruto's cock, now reddened from having been sucked. Naruto didn't bother to whimper at the loss of that pleasure because he knew that there was more and Sasuke was about to give it to him.

Sasuke crawled up Naruto's body before he leaned down again and gently kissed his left nipple, swirling his tongue around it carefully before he smiled up at the quietly moaning blond.

"Turn over, dobe." He whispered and Naruto nodded swallowing hard.

The sound of Sasuke's deep voice whispering to him felt almost like physical pleasure; Like Sasuke's words had actually caressed him. And the anticipation was bubbling through him, filling him up. He turned over eagerly. Because he knew it would feel just oh so _good_ to have Sasuke fill him up.

Sasuke's hands slowly spread his soft cheeks and Naruto heard his low groan as he apparently enjoyed the sight. Naruto slowly undulated his hips in a way he knew Sasuke would like. He felt Sasuke lean over him to grab the lube, that they always seemed to forget till the last minute, from his bedside table. Naruto leaned back a little, revealing a little more of himself as Sasuke slowly began to stroke lubricant over Naruto's taut entrance. When Sasuke slipped in a finger and gently began to probe inside of Naruto's tight inner sanctum, the blond couldn't help but reach down and stroke his still slick cock.

Sasuke didn't stop him but instead pushed in another finger before pulling them both out and wiping the wetness onto the sheets. Sasuke never truly stretched Naruto's entrance anymore. He liked the blond tight when he was ready to plunge inside.

Naruto knew this and loved it. He loved when Sasuke left him so tight he had to be careful as he squeezed in. It was so much _hotter_ that way.

Naruto heard Sasuke drop the bottle of lubricant down on the bed and he pushed his hips back farther knowing that Sasuke's cock was slick and ready to take him. And Naruto wanted it; he wanted it more than he'd ever wanted _anything_. Or at least, that's how he felt when he was high on his lust.

Sasuke leaned forward slowly, it had to be slow otherwise he might tear the small tight ring of muscle. The tip was in and Naruto was groaning loudly and pushing back against him for more. Sasuke closed his eyes and grit his teeth trying to ignore is instinct to simply plow forward and take his blond by force. It was difficult, but he _halfway_ managed. He still thrust forward a little harsher than necessary. Sasuke expected Naruto to cry out and turn to curse at him. But instead, his blond only let out a string of higher pitched moans and thrust back against him with more enthusiasm.

Shocked by Naruto's sudden masochistic turn, Sasuke paused a moment as he seated himself fully inside the body of his blond. He leaned down and gently kissed Naruto's back, "You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" Naruto responded breathily, "Don't stop… Don't stop…" he trailed in the same airy whisper.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and let his body take over from there. He thrust forward hard and Naruto didn't yelp in pain. Instead, he only let out another breathy moan. Though he was a bit confused Sasuke was also quite pleased that Naruto wasn't in any pain. He felt a devilish sort of smile work its way on his face as his thrusts became more and more violent. He was going to take Naruto _hard_; harder than he'd ever taken him before.

He would make it so that Naruto's body would crave him. Make it so that Naruto couldn't be pleasured by anyone else. Naruto was _his._

_All his._

Sasuke continued to rock forward hard, taking Naruto viciously to a realm of pleasure that they'd never reached before. They were at the peak of physical pleasure—physical pleasure with no emotion. Pain that could be mixed with pleasure. They were in a place where only bodies existed, and hearts were all but forgotten.

Naruto was shocked at the curse words and loud moans that were being uttered behind him. Sasuke was always stoic during sex. But hearing Sasuke calling out for him was so erotic that Naruto could barely hold on. His cock was already dripping and his body was tightening around the large intrusion that was pounding into him. It was as though nothing mattered. _Everything_ felt good.

"More… More!" Naruto was moaning loudly, suddenly not caring at all if anyone heard them.

And Sasuke seemed the same, his body completely taken over by the forceful waves of ecstasy they were drowning in. He was groaning loudly and muttering, "Fuck…. Fuck…"

And that's exactly what they were doing.

Sasuke opened his eyes momentarily only to look down at Naruto's hole as he ploughed deeper and deeper. And it looked so perfect. The rim becoming a darker pink as the seconds ticked by and Sasuke's thick cock disappeared into the tight channel before appearing again and again—and it looked so fucking… _perfect._ Naruto began grinding his hips back and incoherently begging for Sasuke to give it to him harder.

Sasuke couldn't understand why their sex tonight was so different. But everything seemed to be sexy and erotic. If Naruto had begun moaning the national anthem Sasuke would have moaned in return and thrust harder.

Now he could understand why people could stomach the taste of cum. Because in this realm, Sasuke wanted everything. He wanted Naruto to _give_ him everything. He would take it all.

He felt as Naruto slowly began to grow tighter, his moans becoming louder and closer together. He could see Naruto's shoulder moving rapidly as he stroked himself faster. And Sasuke knew it was the end.

Why so soon! He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to last forever but somehow, he felt his own orgasm beginning to well up inside of him. It was going to be so good this time. He could feel everything!

Naruto began to make his signature 'oh' sounds and Sasuke thrust forward sohard he made Naruto's entire body move forward; made his entire bed rock hard into the wall. And he was almost there… almost there…

Naruto screamed loudly his hands fisting the sheets so fiercely his knuckles were white tipped. His insides clamped down hard on Sasuke's cock making the Uchiha moan loud enough to wake the entire house and squeeze Naruto's hips with bruising force as his orgasm took over his body. The waves of pleasure caused by the orgasm were simply unbearable.

Their muscles continued to spasm for what seemed like forever until finally they both turned to water and collapsed. Even Sasuke, who had never truly lost all function in any sexual act, fell down beside Naruto and was unable to move.

They lay together on their sides, Sasuke's softening cock still inside of Naruto even as his white liquid slowly began to seep out.

Naruto whimpered and pulled himself away from Sasuke and lay on his stomach. While Sasuke, now no longer inside his dobe, rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling feeling higher than he'd ever felt before; even with all the drugs he'd experimented with. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and slightly sick. There was a fire still pulsing thorough his every cell and he could _feel_ his heart beating in his chest.

He turned his head slowly to look at Naruto to find that the blond was in a similar state. His eyes completely glazed over, his muscles still slightly trembling.

Naruto felt so dizzy it was as if Sasuke's bed was a boat floating on a tumultuous sea. Everything was rocking back and forth and fading in and out.

Naruto felt his mouth move, his breath pass over his lips, "Gaara…"

Xx--XxX--xX

"I… Gaara, I have something to tell you." Haku said slowly.

Gaara smiled a little, "That's funny, because I've got something to tell you too. But you go first."

Gaara looked at him and waited for Haku to continue but the words seemed caught in his throat again. He could say them and end his suffering. He could end Gaara's obsession with Naruto. He could get his friend back. But even with all those motivators it just seemed… so wrong.

"I… I…" Haku started not sure what he was going to say or how he was going to say it, "I'd prefer if you went first." He finally finished lamely.

Gaara nodded and patted the spot on the ledge next to him. Haku sat down and let his feet hang over the edge. Every time he did this, the thought always crossed his mind that he could accidentally fall. But only tonight did that that thought actually evoke fear.

Gaara tilted his head back and looked up at the dark sky, speckled with the glistening diamond stars, "Naruto said we don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

Haku only stared.

"He said that at the dance we could finally come out as a couple. Isn't that great?"

Haku continued to stare. He saw the happiness in Gaara's eyes and it made his heart feel like it was tearing. How could he take that away? Just because he liked Gaara didn't not mean that Gaara liked him. Even if he got Gaara to break up with Naruto there was no guarantee that Gaara would go out with him.

The only guarantee there was, was that Gaara would be hurt. _Devastated_ actually.

And Haku, much as he wanted to, simply couldn't do it. Not now.

Not yet.

He forced his lips to curl into a smile just as Gaara turned to look at him. "Yes, that's great." He whispered.

His eyes felt wet but he turned away refusing to let Gaara see him cry.

He wiped inconspicuously at his face before looking up at the stars as well.

In his mind he was silently begging Naruto to hurry up and fix this problem. He couldn't carry such a heavy secret in his heart for much longer. And Naruto deserved a chance; a chance to make Gaara happy.

It was Haku himself who seemingly didn't deserve a chance at the same thing.

Xx--XxX—xX

Sasuke froze. Had he heard Naruto right? His eyes turned to look at the blond, his body still tooweak from exertion to do much. Had Naruto just whispered the name of another man in Sasuke's bed?

Naruto was still breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down with the effort. But his eyes remained closed, his face peaceful. Sasuke stared for a while longer before he tried to internally laugh it off. There was no way… It just couldn't be…

After a long while, Naruto opened his eyes again and groaned at the pain that was suddenly pulsing through his body. It hadn't hurt like this _during_ the act but now the fruits of their actions were taking a toll on them both.

Sasuke was grimacing and holding his stomach as though his felt sick. Maybe he came too hard? Maybe he'd strained one of his muscles? Naruto couldn't guess and he didn't care. All he could care about was that fact that his insides felt… _well used_.

And even though it was painful, it was somehow satisfying.

*I'm such a freak…* Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke slowly sat up wincing. He felt weak and empty. His stomach felt slightly queasy and he couldn't guess why. Had he just overexerted himself? He shook out his hair and looked over at Naruto who hadn't budged an inch since he'd fallen over on his stomach.

**At least he wasn't in that condition** Sasuke thought as he stood up slowly.

His legs felt weak and he walked slowly into the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the tub. A bath felt like just the thing he needed, but he figured Naruto probably needed one worse.

As the water filled up, Sasuke went back into his room and helped the blond up. Usually, he would never be so kind but Naruto had willingly given him everything he needed tonight, so a little reward was due to him. Sasuke had to nearly carry the naked boy into the bathroom and his weakened muscles almost gave beneath the strain, but somehow, he found just enough strength to get Naruto into the steaming water.

Naruto sighed as soon as he sank down into the water and Sasuke felt the smallest of smiles curve onto his lips. And very suddenly, feeling more affectionate than he ever had in his life, Sasuke leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Naruto's forehead.

For the first time since Sasuke had gone to retrieve the blond, Naruto fully opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Written in the sapphire irises was both a question and thank you.

They stared at each other for a moment not understanding anything that had just happened. The mind blowing heartless sex, and then the closeness they now seemed to share didn't add up. But nothing ever really added up when it came to Sasuke and Naruto.

And for once since he'd gone to Tsunade, Naruto actually wanted one of his lovers more than the other—he wanted _Sasuke_.

At this moment in time, he could've picked up the phone and broken up with Gaara without feeling a hint of regret. Remorse, maybe, but no regret.

He smiled up at Sasuke tiredly, "Care to join me?" he whispered, his throat feeling sore from the screams he had been letting loose not ten minutes past.

The softness in Sasuke's black eyes didn't seem to disappear as it usually would instead he responded, "Sure. But I'm gonna go have a smoke first. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Naruto nodded and let himself sink down further into the water just as Sasuke finally turned off the faucet.

Naruto closed his eyes. Suddenly everything felt right in the world. And though he couldn't quite say he loved Sasuke, he knew that he was okay with being with him. And _only_ him.

Xx--xX

Sasuke stood out on the balcony enjoying the cool breeze against his still overheated skin. The balcony was extended all the way across the back of the house. It connected all of the rooms on the third floor together. He had pulled his pants on haphazardly but hadn't bothered to button them. He'd be taking them off again in a few minutes anyway.

He felt a little confused at the feeling churning in his stomach. Did he want Naruto? Not just for sex? Of course he'd always been Naruto's friend, but recently there seemed to be nothing but animosity between them. Suddenly it felt like… they could be happy.

And maybe… a little more than friends.

But… Did Naruto want him?

That was a question that Sasuke couldn't answer, no matter how long he sat and thought about it. He might have thought that Naruto wanted him. But then there was _Gaara_. For some reason, Sasuke felt there was something between Gaara and Naruto. He wasn't sure what, but he felt it. Naruto liked that boy too. So which one did he want?

Sasuke exhaled in a huff. He tried to tell himself that it didn't matter who Naruto wanted right now. All that mattered was that Naruto was in his bed. Naruto was with him tonight. That was proof enough that Naruto _did_ want him.

Sasuke stared up at the sky, still feeling the surges of post-coital bliss flowing through him. He could leave his thoughts for now; Naruto was waiting for him.

He finished his cigarette with a final long drag before he put it out against the stone banister of the balcony and flicked the butt over the ledge.

As he turned to go back into his room he was faced with Itachi. And he certainly didn't look happy.

Sasuke stood still, shocked and fearful and unable to move.

"Do you do this to me on purpose? Is this your way of getting back at me?" Itachi asked, his voice and eyes much darker than usual.

"I-" Sasuke started

"Shut up." Itachi said darkly and Sasuke's mouth snapped shut, "You do this on purpose, don't you Sasuke? You torture me. Screaming out your pleasure with some other man, knowing I can hear it all."

Sasuke tried to take a few steps back he only reached the banister of the balcony once more; there was no where for him to run to. But still he glanced around nervously, looking for some sort of escape route.

"And still, I know that deep down you want me. Why do you deny yourself?" Itachi said his face finally softening as he stepped forward.

Sasuke began to panic now. He had to just get back into his room. He'd never seen Itachi like this. The man look completely… _disturbed_. As though he were totally out of his mind, and very dangerous.

Itachi closed the distance between them quickly and pulled Sasuke close.

"No!" Sasuke said as forcefully as he could manage, "No, I don't want you."

"Then why do your actions say otherwise?" Itachi replied and he sounded as though he truly wanted to know, "Why do you never resist me?"

Sasuke wanted to answer, but honestly, he didn't know. He knew that he didn't want his brother. But somehow, when Itachi kissed him, or touched him… things changed.

Itachi reached up and grabbed Sasuke's already disheveled hair before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sasuke didn't want to, but he melted instantly. It was as though Itachi knew exactly how to kiss him, exactly how to _make_ him melt. Sasuke didn't like it; he felt completely out of control.** I**t was the opposite of how Naruto made him feel. And yet… yet… it wasn't bad… No, just different.

And then the more Itachi kissed, and forced his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke found himself tentatively kissing back, because what else could he do?

And suddenly the world began to shift again into different colors. Darker colors. The world only existed between their lips.

And Sasuke was holding onto Itachi, his hands grabbing onto his shirt tightly as though he might be swept away if he didn't hold on.

And he moaned silently into the kiss feeling as though he were on the verge of tears from all these strange unwanted emotions and the confusion that that was churning in his stomach making him feel even sicker than he had previously.

Sasuke heard the door from his room open and he pulled away from Itachi as fast as he could.

"Naruto." He said. And there was no shock in his voice, nor was there apology. He simply said Naruto's name.

In the door way stood the tousled blond, holding a towel around his waist and staring straight at them. Sasuke didn't know what to feel. He just stared as Naruto's blue eyes became darker and darker until even the light of the moon didn't reflect in his eyes.

"Sorry to have interrupted." Naruto whispered before slowly he backed away and closed the door.

Please leave me a review. You may not think so, but they really are important. It's only five minutes of your life in return for the two hours it took me to write this chapter. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naruto stood in his towel leaning against the door to the balcony for a few more seconds. For some odd reason, he didn't feel anything yet. He was waiting for the shock, and maybe some anger. But there was nothing. He moved as though in a dream as he quickly dried himself off and pulled back on his discarded clothing.

As he was buttoning his pants Sasuke came back inside the room. Naruto turned to look at him but still, he was strangely emotionless. He was starting to become a little worried. If he didn't feel anything soon, maybe it would all just flood him at once. And that most certainly wouldn't feel pleasant.

Sasuke looked at him but didn't say anything**;** **h**e didn't need to.Naruto could see what he wanted to on the Uchiha's face. There was both apology and resentment. He was sorry, but not that he had been kissing his brother. He was sorry that Naruto had to see it. And he resented him**, **resented that Naruto had to open the door right at that moment. But no, he was not angry at himself for _letting_ Itachi kiss him; for kissing him back. He couldn't be. He was too arrogant. Being actually remorseful that he had hurt someone else would be so… _un-Uchiha._ Naruto looked away and continued getting dressed.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pulled his t-shirt over his head. Naruto turned to look at him again, but Sasuke's face was unreadable now.

Naruto picked up his jacket from the floor and slowly put it on before zipping it up, "Yeah…" he finally whispered in response.

Sasuke didn't respond at first, he only sat down on his bed and sighed. As Naruto went to the door Sasuke said, "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Naruto responded quietly before he walked out into the hallway.

Xx--XxX--xX

Naruto sat at his rickety table in his dark apartment late into the night. He knew that he should sleep, or else he'd be tired in the morning but he couldn't seem to make himself move. He wasn't thinking of anything. His mind was blank; empty. But there was a distant and hollow ache in his chest. He thought that maybe he should try to bring it to the surface but decided it was better to leave it deep within himself.

He stood slowly, not sure where he was going. He took a few steps from the table and then stood unsure again. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to find himself again, find something that could slightly resemble order in his jumbled thoughts. When he let his eyes slowly open again, he saw the drawer.

He only stared for a second before he walked forward, opening it and pulling out the slightly squished pack of cigarettes. He flipped open the top and pulled out the cigarette with the slightly charred end.

He didn't really know what he was doing or why he was doing it. Was he mad at Sasuke? Was he jealous of Itachi?

He put the cigarette to his lips and shuffled around in his drawer until he found a pack of matches. He mentally took a deep breath, preparing himself for the acrid smoke to flow into his lungs as he relit the end.

The taste on his tongue this time was much stronger and had a bitter staleness. But Naruto ignored it, breathing deep and trying to suppress his cough reflex as the hot smoke burned **its **way down his throat. His eyes watered a little as he exhaled shakily but very suddenly he felt a wave of relaxation and pleasure sweep over him.

He sighed, his throat feeling raw but his mind feeling dizzy and high. So _this_ is why people start smoking. He took another drag, shorter this time so as not to hurt his throat anymore. But the feeling was refreshed, sweeping over him again.

He smiled to himself and stumbled back towards his chair. Felt like he was floating, drifting away to someplace where the world was so much easier. Where he loved Sasuke and loved Gaara and Itachi was no where to be found.

Xx--XxX--xX

"Naruto, please examine a character for the class so that everyone knows how to do it for the test."

Naruto lifted his head from where it had been resting in his crossed arms, "…huh?" he asked blearily. He'd been so tired he'd slept through almost all of his classes.

The teachers gaze narrowed, "A character. Any character."

Naruto sighed and straightened in his seat as he thought for a moment, "Juliet. She's a bitch." He said before resting his head back in his arms.

"Naruto!" The teacher exclaimed, "I will not tolerate such language in my classroom. Now analyze a character for the class or I'm giving you a referral."

Naruto lifted his head again and glared at the teacher for moment. Who was she to interrupt his depression?

"Juliet didn't want to get married. She said it herself. It's not that she didn't want to get married to that Paris guy; she just didn't want to get married. Then the same night she goes off and asks some guy she doesn't know to marry her. She was using him, for sex maybe, to get away from her family, to avoid marrying Paris. Whatever her reason, she didn't love Romeo. She didn't love her parents or Paris. She only loved herself. And when she woke up to see Romeo dead, she didn't really kill herself because she was sad. She was running from her mistakes, like she'd been doing the entire fucking play."

The class was silent staring at him. Naruto tried to avoid Gaara's eyes the most. He didn't want to look at Gaara anymore. He was just the proof that Naruto was still confused and childish and stupid.

"Naruto, I'm going to have to ask you to go to the Dean's office." The teacher announced and Naruto only nodded. He'd expected it.

He stood and grabbed his back pack before walking to the front of the class. The teacher scribbled on a slip of paper before holding it out to him and smirking, "Maybe you'll think twice before cursing in class again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and snatched the slip from her hand before heading into the hallway.

Xx--XxX--xX

Naruto sat in front of the Deans office in another of the uncomfortable folding chairs. Everyone who passed him gave him weird looks. Like _what a bad kid_, or something. It was starting to annoy him.

But when Tsunade walked by Naruto looked down at his feet in shame. He didn't want her to see him in trouble. Her opinion was important to him. He almost thought of her as a friend.

The blond woman stopped and looked at him. Naruto kept his head down and tried to pretend she couldn't see him.

"Naruto?" She asked.

He raised his head slowly and gave her a nervous smile, "Ah, hey Tsunade… umm… What's up?"

Her face slowly formed into a look of concern and she sat down in the empty chair next to him, "What'd you do?" She asked.

"I just… cussed in Mrs. Toriyumi's class."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "That was stupid of you. You know she doesn't like you."

"I know, I know… I've just been in a really bad mood."

"Something happened." Tsunade said; it wasn't a question. She knew that something had happened. She always knew.

Naruto nodded, "It's nothing though. I'm working on it." He said carefully. He wasn't interested in explaining the situation to Tsunade. It would be beyond embarrassing.

The office door beside Naruto opened quickly and a tall man with salt and pepper hair stood in the doorway. He glared down at Naruto as though he were the worst student of all time.

"In my office." He commanded before turning and going back to his desk.

Naruto saw Tsunade's brown eyes harden at the sight of the man and he began to grow worried. Maybe he really _should_ think twice before cussing in class.

Xx--XxX--xX

Gaara walked into the lunch room after English class in a decidedly depressed mood. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Naruto. And he couldn't think of a good way to help. He cursed his bad people skills as he sat at the big table with all his friends.

Haku sat next to him and smiled. Gaara was smiled back reflexively and it made him feel a little better. Until Sasuke and Neji sat down opposite him a few minutes later.

"So how was your day Gaara?" Shikamaru asked popping open a can of soda.

"Fine I guess." Gaara replied with a sigh, "But Naruto is acting strange."

"Well that's nothing new." Ino scoffed peeling her orange, "He's always acting strange."

"He got sent to the Dean." Gaara explained.

Kiba started laughing, "Figures."

"Oh no… I hope he's okay. He can't really afford any detentions. He always misses hours at work and then runs out of money." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at Gaara for a moment before he looked away. Gaara's eyes narrowed. The Uchiha seemed surprisingly less confrontational today. It made Gaara slightly uneasy. Neji seemed to notice this change in Sasuke as well but instead of commenting on it he said, "So Haku, how's everything been?"

Gaara glared at Neji. Somehow, he left like the only thing Neji liked to do was see through people for their weak spots and then pick on them. Excite them; make them do stupid things for his own entertainment. Gaara made a mental note then and there to always be careful of Neji from then on. And to never take anything he said at face value.

Haku had just opened his mouth to reply when Naruto came to the table and plopped down into his seat, "Damn! One week of detentions… I guess I can't go grocery shopping…"

"You should be more careful." Gaara said his voice low and concerned, "Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Naruto glanced around the table nodding his head in greeting, completely ignoring Gaara's question for a moment before finally he sighed and slumped back into his chair a little, "I guess I'm just tired. I didn't really get much sleep last night." He turned to look at Sakura, "Mind if I have your apple? I have to save my lunch money unless I want my power turned off."

"No problem." Sakura responded handing it to him, "I'm on a diet anyway."

Gaara's brow creased in worry. Was Naruto really so poor that one week of fewer hours at work meant he couldn't eat? The thought of Naruto sitting in his small apartment with an empty stomach, hurt Gaara deeply.

"Naruto," Neji started and Gaara's eyes flickered over to the pale boy, "Didn't you study at Sasuke's house last night? Can I borrow your notes?"

Naruto stared straight at Neji as though he weren't really seeing him, "Well I-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Neji." Sasuke interjected, "All you ever do is start shit."

A pleased sort of smile crossed over Neji's lips, "It was just a question, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away for a moment before pushing his lunch tray across the table towards Naruto, "It's all yours," he said, "I'm not hungry."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before nodding and pulling the tray closer to himself. Gaara watched the exchange curiously. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship seemed so strange. On some days they didn't even talk, on others all they did was fight. And on days like today, they actually showed kindness towards each other.

"How very generous of you, Itoto." A deep voice said making Gaara look up from Naruto's solemn face.

There was a man there, and he looked almost exactly like Sasuke. He had the same dark hair and eyes, the same ivory, pale skin. But there was something about him that scared Gaara more than anything about Sasuke. Sasuke may have a bad attitude but Gaara felt he could handle it. But this man seemed… different. Maybe it was because he was an adult. But this man seemed much more dangerous than Sasuke for some reason.

Gaara watched as Sasuke's shoulders stiffened but Ino did a fangirl squee that completely took away from the seriousness of the moment, "Ah! Uchiha-San! What're you doing in the lunch room?" she asked her voice an octave higher than usual and a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"Just passing through," the man replied, "And I wanted to see if my baby brother here would like to have lunch with me."

"Fuck off Itachi." Sasuke replied callously. Did Gaara hear a slight waver in Sasuke's ever-confident voice?

Itachi's pale hand grasped Sasuke's shoulder in a way that looked gentle but made Sasuke wince, "Come on Sasuke. Humor me. Just this once."

Naruto stood up loudly, his chair squeaking against the floor as it was pushed out. Gaara had been so busy looking at Itachi that he'd forgotten to look at Naruto. But the fury and hate was clear on the blond's face. He glared at Itachi. His hands were fists and he was shaking lightly. But Itachi only glared back his hand tightening on Sasuke's shoulder. And Sasuke looked down at the floor.

"I'm going for a walk." Naruto announced, his voice dark and his face darker. He kicked his chair away and left, leaving his lunch on the table.

Gaara went to get up but Haku grabbed his hand. Shocked at this brazen act from a usually shy Haku, Gaara sat back in his seat.

"Just leave him alone for now." Haku whispered and Gaara slowly nodded his agreement.

Sasuke stood as well and pushed his chair back in silently, "I'll see you all later." He said quietly while his brother smirked in victory behind him. As the two brothers walked away, Ino watched to make sure they were out of hearing range before leaning in and whispering to the table, "Did you hear the rumors about Itachi and Sasuke yet?"

The table gave a collective groan, signaling that they didn't _want_ to hear the rumors but Ino started whispering excitedly none the less. Gaara tuned her out.

"I have to go after him." He whispered to Haku before standing and pushing in his chair. Haku didn't try to stop him this time.

As Gaara walked down the deserted halls searching for Naruto he thought back to the rather short but telling lunchroom conversation they'd all just had. He _knew_ not to trust Neji but he wasn't so sure about Sasuke. Despite his cold demeanor, Naruto trusted him. And Gaara trusted Naruto. So Sasuke couldn't be all bad, could he? And this Itachi character put a new and interesting spin on his view of Sasuke. It seemed like as soon as his older brother had shown up Sasuke changed. But maybe he just wasn't feeling very aggressive today…

And Haku… Well, Gaara could never read Haku. Haku was the most mysterious of them all it seemed. And even though they were friends Gaara felt like he knew more about Sasuke than Haku. Only because Sasuke was arrogant enough to hide nothing, and Haku hid everything.

As he rounded the next corner he found Naruto, standing and leaning against the wall. His face was lax, his eyes empty. But Gaara had a feeling there was a tempest raging beneath that cover. He walked over to Naruto slowly, and his blue eyes followed Gaara's every movement. It was strange to see Naruto this way. Gaara had thought he'd seen Naruto angry before but this was completely different. His demeanor, as much as it pained him to even think it, reminded him of Sasuke. His blue eye**s** were cold and calculating as he watched Gaara finally stop and stand before him. The frown on his soft lips seemed permanently fixed there. 

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered before mentally wincing at the weak uncertainty in his voice.

But it seemed like Gaara's voice had awoken him again and Naruto gave a brisk and hard laugh, "Damn Uchihas."he muttered pulling a pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his jeans and putting one to his lips, "They all seem to know exactly how to get under my skin." he muttered around the intrusion before pulling out a lighter and lighting the end of it.

Gaara's brows furrowed and he leaned away from the caustic smell, "I didn't know you smoked." He whispered.

"I don't." Naruto said replied as he exhaled a stream of light gray smoke to his left. At least he was polite enough not to blow it in Gaara's face.

Gaara looked down for a moment before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He didn't know what else to do. He knew that there was something wrong with Naruto but he didn't know how to talk about it with him. So all he could do was hope it would get better. He took out his bank card and offered it to Naruto, "I want you to have this. You know… In case you ever need anything."

Naruto stared at the proffered card for a long moment before he nodded and took it, putting it in his pocket. With a light smile he leaned forward and kissed Gaara's lips fleetingly. Gaara was glad it was a short kiss. The smell of the cigarette smoke was nearly too much for him to handle.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. And Gaara thought the thanks was for more than the money.

I hope you enjoyed this chap. I promise the story DOES get happier. XD

Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So what you're telling me is," Tsunade started slowly, "You've been cheating on Sasuke and now that you finally decided you wanted Sasuke more, you find out that he was cheating on you too?"

Naruto nodded. When she said it that way it was like he had no right to be pissed off at Sasuke. After all, he'd been doing the same thing; he just hadn't been caught yet. And maybe it was true that he didn't have the right to be upset. But he just didn't know what to do. He'd already said that he and Gaara were going to make their relationship public at the dance. And Haku threatened to tell if he didn't get this all straightened out. The pressure was piling up.

What had ever possessed him to do this? Why in the world did he think it wouldn't be a big a deal?

Naruto sighed and narrowed his eyes at Tsunade, "So you're saying it's my fault anyway?"

"It's not your fault. But it does seem like just desserts. You can't cheat forever Naruto. You will have to face the consequences eventually."

Naruto rolled his eyes, denying even to himself how worrying that sounded. He didn't want to face the consequences. He knew they wouldn't be pleasant. And he definitely didn't want Tsunade to preach to him about it. But if he didn't, why did he always come to her office?

The lunch bell rang and Naruto stood, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot Tsunade." He said over his shoulder.

"Just get out if you don't want to hear the truth." She responded quickly before standing from her desk and walking over to slam the door behind him.

Naruto was asleep with his eyes open for the rest of the school day. He barely registered when his friends were talking to him. He sort of thought he might be giving appropriate replies but he couldn't be sure. As the final bell rang he left without saying goodbye to anyone, not even Gaara. He'd taken an extra shift at work and he had to be there right after school. He needed the money after missing so many hours because of his stupid detentions. He walked there quickly, his feet remembering the way for him since his mind was otherwise occupied.

He was totally confused. And worst of all he'd been doing things that were totally not like him. Smoking, arguing with everyone; he'd recently even pierced his ear. He'd taken a pin and shoved it through the top of his ear. It had hurt like hell and he'd screamed a few curse words. But afterwards he'd put in a small silver stud. He wasn't sure what he was trying to prove by piercing his own ear and smoking cigarettes. But he'd done it anyway. He wanted to do it because he knew it was stupid. But at least it was his decision. Or maybe there was more to it. But he didn't know what it was.

When he got to the restaurant, he changed out of his school uniform and into his work uniform. He passed Haku on his way out of the locker room and neither of them even stopped to glance at each other. Naruto took the orders of the diners dutifully. He didn't expect any big tips. He wasn't exactly being kind to the customers. After a while the various people all started to look the same. And the hours meshed together, passing so quickly Naruto was surprised when he saw the moon rising in the night sky.

As he was counting his meager tips, a hand touched his shoulder and Naruto spun quickly. Haku backed away a few steps and looked downwards, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes.

"We're closing for the night." He whispered.

Naruto nodded and sighed in relief. It was just Haku. He didn't know what he'd expected or why he was instantly fearful. As he turned to walk away Haku reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked him with worry obvious on his face. Naruto only looked up at him and smiled a little for the first time that day. Even though it was fake, it did seem to make him feel a little better.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he responded.

Haku didn't try to stop him again.

Naruto changed back into his school uniform and started the long walk home. It was a chilly fall night and he put his hands in his pockets trying in vain to keep himself a little warmer. He walked along the familiar streets, the neighborhood getting worse and worse as he went along. Once filled with nice shops and restaurants like the one he'd come from, the streets here had only a few liquor stores, a motel or two, and some seedy little bars with big signs announcing "live girls inside."

Naruto kept his head down. He tried to let his mind be empty, hoping that that would at least take away the feeling in his stomach. He felt like he was doing the wrong things. He felt like he was the reason for his own problems. And that meant all the blame was on him. And all the work to fix it was on him. He just couldn't handle it right now. It was ten times easier to just empty his mind of all those feelings.

He bumped into some guy on the street and caught a small whiff of coffee and cigarettes.

"Excuse me." He whispered before going to walk past the person.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's head popped up, "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

Sasuke pointed up to the neon sign blinking above their heads. It said "tattoos and piercings" in bright green letters. Naruto smiled a little at Sasuke.

"New piercing?" He asked genially, trying his hardest not see the way Sasuke's hands had gripped so tightly at Itachi's shirt. And the flashes of tongue between their lips.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched with the effort it took.

Sasuke smiled back a little and shook his head before pulling down the collar of his shirt to show a black mark. Naruto leaned in closer to get a better look. It was three weird teardrop looking things surrounded my some swirly thingies. It was a little odd. But Naruto had to admit it looked cool.

"I just took off the bandage a few days ago. I came back thank the artist."

"You'll get in trouble at school you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I never get in trouble."

Naruto smiled at scratched the back of his head a little. It was true that Sasuke never got in trouble.

"So umm.. I've been meaning to ask you, are you going to the dance?" Naruto asked carefully. He did need to know. He'd hoped that he'd have everything figured out by then but the dance was only two weeks away and he still hadn't made or broken any more ties with either Sasuke or Gaara. If he was going to publicly become Gaara's boyfriend, it was better that Sasuke wasn't there.

Sasuke shrugged, "I wasn't planning on it."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Ahaha. Yeah it's stupid. And plus, we all know you can't dance."

Sasuke mock frowned, "It's not that I can't; I choose not to."

Now Naruto laughed for real, "Pfft, I saw you dance back in middle school, remember? You can't fool me. You've got two left feet."

"And I still got more girls than you." Sasuke bragged but at least he was smiling. Naruto was a little shocked at how easily they were talking. Shouldn't he still be upset? And why was Sasuke being so friendly? It was like they were both just totally ignoring their problems.

"Too bad you don't like girls then." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Too bad." Sasuke agreed.

It was dark and cold, the half moon hanging high in the sky. And yet they stood there quietly, neither knowing what else to say.

"Well…" Sasuke started after a moment, "I'll see you around." He said before raising his hand in a brief wave and turning to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

The dark eyed boy stopped and turned slightly. When Naruto didn't say anything he asked, "Yes?"

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. He needed to say something. But there wasn't anything to say.

"Umm, sleep well." Naruto finally answered.

Sasuke's pierced eyebrow rose a little before he nodded, "Yeah, you too."

Naruto stood there a little longer, watching as Sasuke's retreating form got smaller and smaller before finally disappearing around a corner. Naruto stalled a little longer on the sidewalk before he looked back up at the glowing neon sign.

On a whim he opened the door to the shop he'd seen many times but never entered. A bell sounded as he walked inside. He looked around. This front room was rather small. There was a small glass counter to his right, and a few chairs to his right. On top of the glass display counter was a cash register, and inside there were many various bars and loops for all sorts of piercings. Naruto could only imagine what parts of the body some of them were meant for.

A man with long blond hair up in a pony tail came out from a doorway behind the counter. The doorway had strings of beads hanging from it, successfully hiding what was behind it. The blond man smiled wide at him before brushing his long bangs away for only a moment. That smile gave Naruto chills all the way down his back.

"Hey there kid. What're you here for?"

Naruto choked a trying to think of something to say, "J-Just looking." He finally replied.

The man's smile twisted into a frown of impatience, "Looking for what?"

Naruto saw the large posters along the wall with different tattoo designs and he stared at it for just a split second. But the man followed his eyes and smiled again, "Oh a tattoo then. Sure thing kid. Come on back." He said before going back into the bead covered doorway.

Naruto stood unsure for a moment. He'd honestly just wanted to see what the place was like.

"Hurry up, un!" he heard the man's voice say.

Naruto took a deep breath. He'd just explain that he didn't really want a tattoo when he got back there.

Naruto walked around the short counter and through the beads into another room. It was pretty small. There was weird reclining chair to his left and on his right was the blond man sitting on another counter. But this one had wooden cabinets underneath. There were wall scrolls with beautiful paintings that covered most of the cracks in the stone. There was a small red haired man sitting on a short rolling stool, with his back to Naruto.

At the sight of his red hair Naruto stiffened a little. It reminded him of Gaara.

The man spun the stool around and Naruto stiffened even further and took a step back. He even looked like Gaara! But there were a few differences. He didn't' have dark circles under his eyes. And his eyes were a grayish brown color. Not pale green.

The blond man hopped down off the counter and walked over to Naruto before shaking his hand briefly, "I'm Deidara and this is Sasori. So just tell us what you want, yeah?"

Naruto felt the back of the weird chair hit his legs and he sat down on it, "Well you see I— " Naruto started before he say another design on the wall.

It was a big spiral with little squiggly lines all around it. He liked it. Suddenly the idea of a tattoo didn't sound so bad. But where would he get one? Kurenai wouldn't like it if it was visible to customers.

"How much would it cost for me to get that?" Naruto asked pointing towards the spiral on the wall.

The red head didn't even turn to look. He just smiled a little, "$200"

Naruto paled. There was no way he could afford that.

"Too much, un?" Deidara asked.

Naruto thought for a moment and very suddenly remembered what he had in his pocket. Gaara's bank card. Well… he had said if he needed _anything_. Naruto knew it was wrong to use Gaara's money for this. And knew he was rushing things. What if he woke up tomorrow and realized he didn't want a tattoo. It would be too late. He wouldn't be able to get rid of it once it was there.

But as if against his own will, Naruto's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. Deidara took it from his hand quickly with a wide smile. As he did Naruto noticed tattoos on the palms of his hands; mouths. It made him almost laugh. What a strange tattoo to get. Deidara went back out of the doorway apparently to charge the card.

Sasori walked over to Naruto and pushed him back on the reclining chair, "Where do you want it?"

"I don't really know." Naruto answered honestly, "Any suggestions?"

Without saying a word, the red haired man lifted Naruto's shirt. As he did so Deidara walked back in holding up the card, "Wow, nice stomach. It'd make a good canvas, huh Sasori no Danna?"

Naruto was a bit freaked out by these two guys and he tried to push his shirt back down. But he'd already paid and he couldn't think of any place better so…

"Would it look good on my stomach?" Naruto asked trying to lean up on his elbows. Sasori pushed him back again.

"Yes." He said simply.

Naruto smiled a little and shrugged, "Okay then."

Xx--xX

A little while later Naruto's shirt was sitting in a bundle on the wooden counter. His hands were tight fists and he was gritting his teeth together.

"Like I said Sasori Danna, true art lies in piercings. The explosion of pain the first instant you get it. That's the _real_ art. That's why no one can ever stop at one. You've got to come back for more."

"Piercings can be changed too easily." Sasori responded slowly, still concentrating on Naruto's tattoo, "Tattoos are forever; eternally beautiful."

"Things that stay the same are boring. Right Naruto-kun?"

"I… I don't know." Naruto responded as best he could through the pain. He'd had worse but this pain was consistent. It didn't let up.

"Well you'll just have to get a piercing too! How 'bout an industrial? You've got nice ears."

Naruto shook his head, and Sasori glared at him, "I told you not to move."

At that Naruto instantly stilled.

"Well getting your bellybutton done would be weird now that you've got a tattoo there too. Face piercings don't really look like your thing either, un…" Deidara continued before he snapped his fingers in revelation, "I've got it! Your tongue." He said before sticking out his own tongue and showing a small silver ball on it.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Sasori muttered.

"That's because I'm the genius of piercings. What do you think Naruto-kun? Your boyfriend will like it too, you know."

Naruto blushed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Deidara smiled but shrugged.

Time ticked by slowly, occasionally Deidara and Sasori would argue about art and sometimes ask Naruto's opinion but mostly it became quiet. The pain did start to let up more and more as Naruto became used to the feeling. He just tried to relax like Sasori told him to.

"So how often does Sasuke come here?" Naruto asked after a little while.

"Sasuke-kun?" Deidara asked flicking his tongue ring against his teeth in thought, "He came to us for just about everything. Are you two friends?"

"Something like that…" Naruto trailed

"Done." Sasori announced finally sitting the tattoo gun down and stretching his back. Naruto could just see the edges of a picture beyond the collar of his black shirt as he did so. He bet Sasori had tattoos everywhere.

Naruto moved to sit up a little. He smiled when he saw the exact replica of the design on the wall imprinted on his stomach. It _did_ look good. The dark black ink looked perfect on his tan skin. It had hurt, but it'd been worth it.

"Oh!" Deidara said, "Let me go get the needle for your tongue."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Impatient. He can get his piercing another night." But Deidara had already gone back out to the front again.

Sasori rolled his stool over to the low cabinets and pulled out some bandages before rolling back to Naruto's side, "You'll need to keep this on for at least a week. And use unscented lotion on it every few hours. Your new tattoo will scab over and then when it heals, it will be a permanent addition of art to your body."

Naruto nodded as Sasori's long nimble fingers gently rubbed some sort of ointment over his stomach before bandaging it.. It was a little odd to have someone who reminded him so much of Gaara to be touching his skin. But it wasn't bad. He found that despite their strange behavior, he rather liked Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was a bit pushy and Sasori was a little intimidating. But Naruto liked them.

Deidara came back holing up a huge needle and some weird clamp looking thing, "Ready, Naruto-kun? Hold him still Sasori no Danna. By the way this is another $40, un."

Xx--XxX--xX

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Sakura asked as Naruto grimaced at his lunch.

"I can't eat." He managed to say.

Sakura made a face at the weird way he was talking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Ino said, "But did you hear? Someone said they saw that Sasuke had a tattoo! He got sent to the dean again since tattoos are against the dress code."

Naruto rolled his eyes but he actually thought that maybe he should listen to Ino more. All this so called gossip that she was spouting was actually true.

Gaara smiled at Naruto, "How do you think you did on that math test?"

Naruto just shook his head, his tongue was swollen so it was hard to speak. Gaara frowned at him a little, "You're being awful quiet."

Naruto shrugged. There wasn't much he could say to explain it. Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down sighing heavily, "I don't know why they even bother trying to enforce rules on me."

"That's because you're a lucky rich bastard." Kiba replied, "I don't know how you even walk around with all those piercings. Shino pierced his lip last year and he had to take it out or get expelled."

Sasuke shrugged, "It's just the way things are. It's not like I asked to be an Uchiha."

"So Naruto, you left work kinda early yesterday." Haku said, "Kurenai was kind of upset. You should tell her before you just leave like that."

"You should be more responsible by now Naruto." Sakura reprimanded.

Naruto hadn't left just because. His stomach had hurt and he could barely take orders because of his tongue. He'd made it through his 6 hours though and left as soon as he could; even splurging a little on a bus home so he wouldn't have to walk.

But Naruto only smiled and shrugged at Haku.

All conversation at their table stopped, everyone looking at Naruto. Naruto swallowed as he looked back at everyone. Their gazes weren't exactly friendly.

"What's up with you? You've barely said anything all day." Shikamaru asked, "Something wrong with your mouth?"

Naruto's eyes flashed back and forth from friend to friend. He felt like an animal trapped in a cage. What would they think if he suddenly told them that he'd gotten a piercing and a tattoo? They'd probably think he was just copying Sasuke. But Sasuke would know better. He might think something was up. And Gaara… what would Gaara think?

"It's nothing really." Naruto said slowly.

"What was that?" Neji asked looking straight at Naruto's lips, "There's something in your mouth."

Naruto grimaced a little. Why had he let Deidara put in a bright orange ball with a black spiral? It was probably really noticeable.

"Open up." Sakura ordered, "What're you trying to hide?"

"It's really nothing." He tried again.

"Hey I saw it too!" Ino said, "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes stuck to Sasuke's as Sakura stood up and came over to his chair. For some reason, he didn't want Sasuke to know. What would he think? And what about Gaara? Naruto stood too, ready to escape.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura said half playfully as she pushed him back into his chair. Naruto's stomach hit the edge of the table.

"Ow! Fucking fuck!" he shouted making just about everyone in the cafeteria turn to look at him for a few seconds, "God fucking damn it, Sakura. Why'd you have to do that?"

"Geez Naruto." Sakura whispered slowly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't yell at her!" Lee chastised, "You're the one who's acting suspicious."

Now angry enough not to care Naruto opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Everyone leaned in a little closer to get a better look.

"What is it?" Gaara asked quietly.

"A piercing?" Hinata said.

"That's what it looks like." Neji said, "Why didn't you just say that's what it was?"

"Because my tongue fucking hurts." Naruto sighed. He looked nervously at Gaara. The redhead had a look of confusion on his face. And Sasuke…

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's from across the table. Sasuke didn't have any one emotion on his face. But his dark eyes seemed to already know everything. He smiled a little before saying, "It looks good on you."

Sakura looked shocked, "What? But he'll get expelled if the teachers find out."

"If they find out, I'll take care of it." Sasuke said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Same thing for your stomach." Sasuke smiled wider.

Naruto's eyes widened a little. Sasuke really did know everything.

"Wait, what's on his stomach?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke didn't even glance in Gaara's direction. The lunch bell sounded and Sasuke stood from his chair, "Show me what it is when it's healed."

Naruto could only nod in response but he smiled. He'd forgotten how well Sasuke knew him. For the past few months Sasuke had been more and more harsh. But they'd still been best friends for years. Sasuke usually knew everything about him without having to ask.

Xx--xX

Gaara was becoming more and more worried about Naruto. His reckless behavior was getting worse. Not that getting a piercing or smoking was so horrible. Just that it didn't seem like something Naruto would do. At least not the Naruto that Gaara liked. Gaara had fallen for the smiley, loud, optimistic, blond that had become his friend so quickly. He wasn't sure what was causing these changes in the boy but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"He's changed a lot, Haku." Gaara said as he let his feet dangle over the ledge of the bridge.

"Yeah…" Haku responded quietly, "He has."

"What do you think I should do?" Gaara asked him.

Haku's brown eyes seemed a hard tonight. Even the moonlight didn't penetrate them. Even still the pale boy smiled pleasantly and replied, "You should talk to him. It's been almost two weeks. His mouth should be feeling better right? Plus, his mood seems to be getting better."

Gaara smiled and nodded, "Yeah you're right. And Sasuke too. They don't seem to be arguing as much anymore. But yeah, talking is the only way to figure this out."

But Gaara knew that talking to Naruto about this would be easier said than done. Still the next morning, he stopped Naruto on his way to his first class. He tried to stay relaxed.

The blond just stared at him, "What is it Gaara? We're gonna be late to class."

"I just… I've been worried about you. You've been acting strange. With the cigarettes and piercing and I don't know…" he trailed.

He knew he was going to talk to Naruto about it. But maybe he should've thought of something to say first.

Naruto smiled at him, "That's what this is about? You're worried?"

The halls were slowly emptying as drowsy students wandered into their classrooms. Naruto glanced around once before gently kissing Gaara's lips. Instantly, Gaara's worries started to melt away. At least Naruto was smiling again and he didn't smell so much like tobacco anymore.

"You're sure everything is okay?" Gaara asked him quietly as he stepped closer to the boy of his dreams.

Naruto smiled wider, "Yeah, everything's just great."

The late bell rang and Gaara glanced around to see that that hall was now totally empty. He moved to step back from Naruto but the blond wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. In a split second, only a few things ran through Gaara's mind. No one was watching. His grades were fine and he could afford to be a little late to class. And Naruto was leaning in to kiss him.

Gaara only smiled and kissed him back. At first he just enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's lips against his. And then he felt Naruto's tongue pressing forward and without thinking, Gaara opened his mouth to accept. Kissing felt much different now with a piece of metal thrown into the mix. It wasn't bad, just… different.

Naruto pulled out of the kiss slowly and smiled wide, "I needed that." He whispered.

Gaara chuckled quietly. Naruto shrugged a little, "So let's get to class?"

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering. You want to come over tonight?" Gaara said totally ignoring Naruto's comment about class.

Naruto's brow creased a little in thought, "Yeah, but I've got to work late tonight. By the time I got off, it'd be too late to come over."

Gaara nodded and glanced away not sure how to say what he was trying to. He wasn't sure where all of this courage had suddenly come from. But he thought that maybe, by doing this he could ensure that Naruto really was okay. That maybe they would become closer.

"Well I was thinking you could spend the night. You know…"

"_Oh_… Well I uh…" Naruto started, obviously not sure what to say to an invitation like that.

Gaara's cheeks became even hotter as the seconds ticked by, "I'm sorry." He said feeling the sting of rejection.

"No, no! I will." Naruto assured, "Come over I mean. I was just kinda shocked that's all. The dance isn't 'til tomorrow. We could wait. You sure you want to do it now?"

"Yeah." Gaara said even though he wasn't sure.

But the smile on Naruto's face made it worth it. At least that's what he told himself.

Naruto kissed him again and this time their lips didn't break apart for a long time. Each of them silently enjoying their intimacy and the promise of more that hung in the air between them.

Around the corner, Sasuke stood as still as a statue, his fists balled up at his side so tightly that he could feel his nails break the skin on his palms. His jaw set so tight his teeth started to hurt. And his black eyes flaming with so much anger that even God would have been frightened had he been the focus of that rage.


	15. Chapter 15

Because I was short for time, this chapter is going up UNEDITED for now. If you see a mistake or have a comment about anything you feel could be revised in the chap just leave me a review.

Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 15

Gaara had never been more nervous in his entire life. He paced his room a look of extreme concentration on his face. If an outsider were to have seen him, they would have thought he was angry. But anyone who knew him would know that he was only nervous beyond belief.

He felt tense and worried and yet…

He felt excited at the same time. Part of him, was looking forward to tonight. He glanced at the clock on his desk for the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. It was already after ten. Naruto could show up at any time. He had everything ready. Or so he thought. Naruto had sent him a text message earlier and asked about lubricant. Which had made Gaara blush for over 5 minutes just at the thought. But he'd gone to buy some anyway. Which had to be the single most embarrassing moment of his life. The way the cashier girl had smiled at him…

His bedroom door opened.

"Kankuro, I already said I don't know where your makeup is but it's not in here."

Naruto laughed, "Your brother wears makeup?"

Gaara turned so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash, "Naru… how did you—"

"Temari let me in." Naruto smiled before throwing his backpack to the ground, "You sure we should do this here? Your brother and sister—"

"Won't bother us." Gaara finished for him.

Naruto nodded. Before unzipping his jacket and letting it fall to the floor as well. Gaara's heart was pounding in his chest. What had he been thinking? What if he really wasn't ready?

Naruto locked the door before closing the distance between them. He smiled, gently caressing Gaara's cheek, "Don't be so nervous."

Gaara sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Like a flashing neon sign." Naruto laughed, "It's cute. But you don't have to be nervous, okay?"

Gaara steeled himself and nodded. He trusted Naruto. He didn't have to be nervous. That's what he told himself over and over.

Naruto leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on his lips. It was the exact thing that Gaara needed most. Kissing was familiar now and it put him at ease. This would be okay. Naruto hugged him for a moment and Gaara was glad that they weren't rushing just yet. It gave him a chance to just feel Naruto's body against his. Yes this would be okay. He could do this.

Naruto was kissing along his neck and up to his ear. Where finally he whispered, "Take your clothes off."

Gaara swallowed hard and nodded, "Can we turn the lights off?"

Naruto smiled and kissed him again before nodding and going over to flip the light switch. Gaara could relax a little more now that it was dark. He pulled his shirt over his head and was suddenly reminded of that time in the locker room so many weeks ago. He'd been nearly entirely naked in front of the blond then. This was no different. But for some reason, he couldn't help but still feel a little nervous.

He heard the sound of Naruto's fly going down and shuffling around as he took off his clothes. Even through his nervousness about his own nakedness, the thought of Naruto naked in his room was quite arousing. He heard the slight creak of someone getting into his bed.

"Come on, Gaara. You're bed is too cold if you're not in it with me."

Gaara blushed and pulled his pants off, "Don't say things like that…" He muttered as he rid himself of every last stitch of clothing. He had to admit. It was actually pretty cold. But that just came with the time of year. He crawled into his bed, the familiar warmth of his blankets soothing him. What wasn't familiar was the heat of another's skin.

Naruto's arms were lean but strong as he pulled Gaara even closer. Gaara was instantly warmed from the inside out. He swallowed hard as he felt Naruto's body on every plane. It was perfect. In the moonlight spilling in from his window he could see just enough. The shadows of definition of Naruto's lean muscles and the smoothness of his skin. He was confused to see something on his stomach though and reached out to touch it. It was just his skin, and it was velvety smooth and hot to the touch.

"Oh… I never told you about my tattoo did I?" Naruto said absently as he began kissing along Gaara's neck again.

Gaara shook his head but the tattoo didn't really matter much to him now. His mind was full of so many other thoughts that he couldn't focus on that. He bit his lip to keep from gasping as he felt Naruto's burning hot organ press against his thigh. Now he was nervous again. How in the hell was he supposed to fit that inside of himself? It just didn't seem possible.

"Lubricant?" Naruto whispered before his tongue reached out to gently trace of Gaara's ear.

Gaara swallowed and tried to contain his voice as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle from his bedside table. He handed it to Naruto and internally prayed that this would go well. He wanted it to go well. Even though he was nervous and awkward, he wanted it be perfect. He wanted Naruto to love him.

Naruto slowly began kissing down Gaara's chest. His blond hair disappeared under Gaara's thick blanket. Gaara could only close his eyes and try his hardest to keep his pounding heart calm. He could feel Naruto's hot, wet tongue sliding farther and farther down his stomach. Naruto's warm hands spread Gaara's thighs very slowly.

Gaara's hands shook as he carded them through Naruto's thick golden locks. And before he had time to feel nervous about it, Naruto's mouth was wrapped firmly around the head of Gaara's cock. The poor redhead hardly even had time to moan before Naruto was drinking him down deep. It was strange to Gaara how he could so clearly he could feel the hard little ball of Naruto's tongue ring rubbing up and down along the underside of his swollen member. He hadn't stopped to think about that, but it was an extremely pleasurable addition to this initial act of lust.

He could hear a few sounds, it sounded like Naruto moving around under the covers and the bottle of lubricant being popped open. Gaara thought he would feel especially nervous now but with the way Naruto was swallowing him deep down into his throat, it was impossible for Gaara to feel anything but pleasure.

He felt Naruto's slick fingertip circling Gaara's entrance a few time before it carefully began to push forward. Gaara gasped as for the first time, something entered him. He swallowed hard and tried to relax. It felt strange. It wasn't particularly good or bad, just… strange. Naruto's other hand began to quickly stroke the base of Gaara's cock as he continued to suck hard on the sensitive head.

Gaara's vision seemed to become blurred. He could see the ceiling but he was so dizzy from the amazing pleasure surging up through his every cell that he couldn't make out any detail. He was just staring upwards with half-lidded eyes, his mouth open slightly as he moaned loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard. This pleasure was too good not to announce to the world.

Naruto's second finger slipped past Gaara's tight ring of muscle making the redhead jerk and cry out.

Xx-Xx-xX

Haku sighed as he sat out on the bridge. It was getting late and he didn't think that Gaara would be coming. He hardly did anymore. Haku probably shouldn't even like Gaara anymore. The redhead frequently neglected him. All Gaara could ever talk about was Naruto. It was like Haku was being completely ignored.

He shouldn't love someone who obviously didn't love him. It was stupid.

But it was impossible to change. The truth was that he _did_ love Gaara. It didn't matter how many times Gaara forgot about him. It didn't matter that Gaara was in love with someone else. In his mind, Haku could understand that. But in his heart, all the extra complications of life didn't exist. His heart only knew the truth. And the truth was that he would never stop loving Gaara; no matter what happened.

Haku gently rubbed his arms, trying in vain to warm himself up. He winced a little at the feeling of the scars along his skin. Part of him was ashamed of the way he'd marked his own flesh. But another part of him, a darker and more perverse part of him, enjoyed the scars. At first he thought that he was totally in control of that dark part of himself, but he was finding it harder and harder to resist doing what it told him to do. Even now there were fresh cuts along his arms, standing out bright red against his pale skin.

He knew it was stupid. It was just sensationalized emo bullshit that was supposed to make people pity him. But it was different for him. He honestly didn't know why he did it; he just did. It was almost like a stress reliever. Bad day? Here's a knife. But there were so many other ways to alleviate stress.

Haku brushed some of his hair back behind his ear. He used to tie it back before he met Gaara. One night, weeks ago, Gaara had commented on how beautiful Haku's long hair was and how he should let it loose more often. Even though Haku's hair was silky, it could be hell to comb through. Still, after that conversation, Haku had never tied his hair back again.

He glanced down at the road. It looked so far away from up here. The cars looked almost like toys. Their lights flashing by quickly as people hurried to wherever it was they were needed.

Haku bit his lip.

They were needed. He wasn't. He wasn't needed by anyone.

He felt the darkness begin to swell up from within him. Like some evil entity that had possessed him. But Haku knew that the darkness was apart of him. It was spawned from his own heart. The same heart that loved Gaara, somehow held all of this unnamed emotion as well.

He should just jump. Yeah, he should. He should just jump and end it all. For a few moments, he'd be able to fly. For a few moments, he'd be free from everything that had ever tried to tie him down and hurt him. Yes, he'd be free.

Haku slowly began to scoot forward along the edge until he sat teetering dangerously forward. At any second he could fall.

But what scared him more than death was that at this very moment, he was just as likely to fall as he was to stay up on the bridge, and he didn't care either way. He was alright if he stayed a little longer, and he was alright if it all ended right now.

It scared him that he didn't feel anyone way about death. Sure the _idea_ of dying sounded good but shouldn't he be feeling doubt or fear or death now that he was so close to ending it all?

Haku lowered his feet carefully, standing on the small stone ledge that decorated the bridge. With his hands he hung on to the ledge but he let himself lean forward. The headlights rushing by were so pretty. And the air seemed so much colder and stronger here. His body was hyper aware of his surroundings. He could feel everything at once.

He felt exhilarated.

His hair blew around his face, caressing his skin. The stone of the bridge scrapped at his palms as he hung on tight. His entire body felt full of life, posed to jump at any moment. He could do it. He had the strength to do it. He had the will to do it. He was in control for once. He could end it all.

How ironic that he felt so full of life now that he was about to die.

The only thing that could stop him was if Gaara showed up. Gaara…

Haku closed his eyes and hoped with all his heart that Gaara would show up. He wanted to see Gaara's shock. He wanted to feel Gaara's arms pulling him back up onto the bridge and away from danger. Did that mean that he really was doing this for attention?

Haku smiled a little. Who cares if he was looking for attention? So what if he was? He fucking deserved it! He was always quiet wasn't he? He was always nice wasn't he? Why was it that everyone could look at him but never _see_ him? Screw them all!

He decided. He was going to jump. Yes, he was going to jump right now. He'd only wait a little more; just for Gaara to show up. He'd count to ten and if Gaara wasn't there then he'd let go. He kept his eyes closed, listening to his heart beat and knowing that he was probably about to stop his heart forever. Haku's smile grew a little wider and he started counting in his head.

Ten…

Nine…

Haku repositioned his hands and leaned as far forward as possible, his hair hanging down around his shoulders.

Eight…

Seven…

His muscles started to tingle for some unknown reason. But it felt good.

Six…

Five…

He felt light as a feather, like he was floating.

Four…

Three…

The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering so hard he thought they might make him fly.

Two…

He was going to fly. He was ready.

One.

Xx-XxX-xX

"Fuck you're tight…" Naruto whispered as he pressed forward slowly.

Gaara clung desperately to Naruto's shoulders. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he was gasping for air. He could feel it so clearly. He could feel the way Naruto was sinking into him. It was perfect. It was so good. Gaara's thoughts weren't making any sense anymore. But it didn't matter because it was just so good.

Naruto was thrusting slowly, taking his time. He rocked his hips forward a little farther each time. Gaara felt so full; so completed. Naruto was kissing lightly along Gaara's long neck and with one hand, still stroking his wet cock. But the real pleasure hadn't started yet.

It wasn't until Naruto pressed against Gaara's prostate that he understood why it was people loved sex so much. There was nothing like it in the world. He was filled with unimaginable ecstasy. It overpowered him. He was humbled to the intensity of the pleasure. How had he ever assumed that just using his hand could even come close to this?

He could hear Naruto's low, breathy moans in his ear. He could hear his own whimpers and cries for more. He could hear his own heartbeat and the slick sound of the way Naruto was sliding in deeper and deeper.

Gaara wasn't upset at all when Naruto finally started to pick up the pace. He liked the feeling. The friction was perfect. But there was something… something…

That just wasn't right.

Physically, it was wonderful. It was obvious that Naruto knew what he was doing. Emotionally, it was great. Gaara did feel closer to Naruto than he ever had. But there was something that felt wrong. Something that he couldn't put his finger on.

Gaara tried to clear his mind and focus only on the feeling of being penetrated. On the feeling of Naruto's hand squeezing and stroking his turgid organ.

Gaara tried to assure himself that everything was fine.

Yes, everything was fine.

Xx-XxX-xX

Sasuke put out his cigarette in his over flowing ash tray. He'd been chain smoking all night. He knew that it was bad for him. He knew he his stomach was going to hurt. He knew that, but it didn't stop him. He'd already smoked through five packs. He was so jittered up that his hands were shaking.

He grabbed his bottle of vodka and swallowed down as much as he could before the taste started to get to him.

But it just wasn't enough anymore.

It wasn't enough to hide how pissed off he was. It wasn't enough to make him forget where Naruto was tonight and what he was doing. It wasn't enough to numb how hurt he felt.

Yeah, he was hurt. And somehow, he wasn't drunk enough to forget about it yet. Sasuke knew he wasn't emotionless. He was logical enough to know that pain was well within his range of feeling. But he just consistently found ways to hide it from himself. He knew it was stupid. He knew he'd have to deal with it eventually. But he could put it off a little longer

Sasuke sighed. He guessed tonight would be one of those nights.

He didn't do it often. It wasn't something he was proud of It was only when he couldn't take the stresses of life anymore. When he couldn't stand listening to his own voice in his head. When he was sick of feeling, of thinking, or knowing anything at all.

Sasuke swayed a little as he moved to stand up. The room was still slowly spinning even though his feet were planted firmly and he waited for a moment for the world to settle down again. He walked over to his closet. It took him a few attempts but he reached the shoebox on the top shelf of his closet. He smiled a little as he pulled it down and sat it on the ground. He moved his clothes around before he found his belt and pulled on it. Very suddenly, he found himself sitting on the ground. His belt in his hand and a broken hanger lying next to him.

Sasuke laughed at it.

He opened his shoe box. He went through the motions slowly, his hands trembling and clumsy. He knew exactly how to do it. The ritual of it was calming in a way. He threw the empty spoon to the side and held up the syringe; flicking it carefully and watching the little air bubbles float to the top. He squeezed them out carefully trying not to waste a single drop of the liquid heaven he was about to put inside himself.

He used his free hand and his mouth to tie the belt around his upper arm. He didn't have to wait long to see his bluish vein pulsing in the crease of his elbow. It took all of his effort to keep his hand still enough to slowly press the needle into his skin. It hurt but only a little.

It burned its way through his veins as he pressed it inside. When the syringe was empty, he pulled it out and put his hand against the small red dot that showed proof of what he was doing to himself. But he didn't care.

He sighed as he lay back, not even caring that the lighter, spoon and small balloon of heroine were scattered next to him. He just relaxed right there on his floor.

And nothing mattered. Naruto didn't matter. Gaara didn't matter. Itachi didn't matter. Hell, Sasuke himself didn't matter anymore.

Nothing… nothing…

X-XxX-xX

"N-Naruto! I can't!" Gaara screamed, his nails digging harshly into Naruto's soft skin, "I'm gonna—"

Naruto cut him off with a heartfelt kiss. It didn't last long though, they had to break it to breathe. Naruto wasn't holding back at all. He was plowing forward into Gaara's tight body. With every thrust he was pounding straight into Gaara's prostate. His hand was pumping Gaara's cock so fast that there was no way the boy could hang on another moment.

And suddenly, Gaara was coming and he couldn't stop it. Suddenly his heart was flowing out through his swollen slit, pulsing out across his stomach. His muscles tightened and his back arched. He could hear how loud he was screaming out his completion but he didn't care at this moment. He could worry about whether his family had heard later. Right now all he could feel was how tight his channel was squeezing the intrusion that had brought on all this pleasure. It felt to him as though his body intended to never let Naruto go. But eventually fireworks faded and the pleasure that had been so wholly apart of his entire being, ebbed away.

Naruto was making small 'oh' sounds right in Gaara's ear and thrusting with all his strength. Gaara lay still and bit his lip to keep in the sounds of his discomfort. He simply hung on and waited for Naruto to finish. It took a little while and Gaara was feeling considerably sore by the time Naruto announced his end with a long low groan. Gaara could feel every muscle beneath Naruto's skin as they tightened and then relaxed.

Naruto collapsed heavily on top of Gaara, gasping for breath and chuckling slightly. He could feel Naruto's lips against his neck and for some reason, he didn't exactly welcome the feeling. Naruto's affection sort of annoyed him. It just didn't feel right.

"That was wonderful…" Naruto whispered.

Gaara nodded. As first times go, it certainly hadn't been bad. Maybe a little awkward and slightly painful in some areas, but not bad. Gaara nodded again as though to affirm to himself that all of his doubt stemmed only from his inexperience. It only felt strange because it was his first time. He'd get used to it.

He smiled a little and kissed Naruto softly on the lips, "I'm tired." Gaara whispered, his voice sounding slightly hoarse.

"I bet you are. Quite a work out, huh?" Naruto laughed still kissing along Gaara's throat, his tongue just grazing his skin and leaving wet trails that felt cold as soon as the air hit them. Gaara shivered.

"Let's sleep then." He said not wanting to stay up in case Naruto might want more.

The blond nodded and sighed, rolling off of Gaara and laying down to sleep. Within minutes, Naruto was snoring softly. Gaara wasn't sure whether he thought this was cute or annoying. But either way it left him alone and awake, lying on his back, naked and full of come as he stared up at the ceiling.

It took Gaara an awful long time before he relaxed enough to rest. But he wasn't sure what had made him tense in the first place.

Xx-XxX-xX

Haku opened his eyes. The lights of the cars rushing by beneath him reflecting in his soft brown irises. He stared up at the sky for a few moments, examining the stars and the moon. He smiled a little, feeling as though they were watching him. The high he'd gotten from being so close to death was slowly waning away.

Haku sighed before turning around and climbing back up to the safety of the bridge.

Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews last chap. I'm so sorry this one was late. I'll try to get the next one to you all as soon as possible. But I totally owe you guys an early chap one of these days.

Please review. You know how much I love them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. His entire body hurt. His stomach churned hard and he jumped up and ran for his bathroom. He spilled the contents of his stomach. It was orange from the orange juice he'd been drinking with his vodka last night. But he hadn't had any food so there wasn't much of anything for his body to purge. What there was burned its way up his throat and afterwards he was wracked with dry heaves.

His body felt hollow and charred on the inside. His muscles felt plastic. His bones felt fragile. His skin felt like it was too tight. And his lower stomach was churning ominously from the amount of nicotine he'd absorbed at once. His hands shook even harder now as he tried to hold his hair away from the toilet. He was sobbing out his gags now. It hurt so bad!

He'd never do it again! Never ever ever!

His head felt like it was being crushed between two mountains; like it was being ground up into powder. After a while, the gagging stopped but the feeling in his stomach didn't. His stomach felt like it was empty and burning. And at the same time, it felt tight like a ball of something that was just waiting to try and force its way out of his mouth in another few minutes.

Sasuke sat back and rested against his tub. He felt dirty, but he didn't want a bath. He much preferred the shower of the bathroom out in the hall. But he didn't feel like he could stand. He'd just sit here a little longer. Yes, as long as he stayed in exactly this position the pain wasn't so bad. If he just stayed still…

Sasuke heard three sharp knocks on his bedroom door and Itachi's muffled voice, "Sasuke? Sasuke, are you awake?"

At first Sasuke didn't react. He didn't care. The bastard could stand there and knock all he wanted. But in a few split seconds Sasuke realized two things. Firstly, he wasn't sure if his door was locked. He'd been much too distracted last night to remember if he had locked it or not. And secondly, the contents of his shoebox were still scattered across the floor.

Forgetting for a moment that he was sick, Sasuke ran for his door and caught it just as Itachi had opened it a few inches. He mentally thanked god. If Itachi had come in and found out about his secret… Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd do. He pressed all his weight against the door but Itachi refused to let it close, holding it open just a few centimeters.

He heard Itachi sigh through the small crack, "Sasuke, you're going to be late."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied, "Go away."

"I thought you were getting a ride with me." Itachi tried again to push the door open but Sasuke pressed his back against it to keep it shut.

"I'll walk." Sasuke said in desperation. He didn't care what he did as long as Itachi left right now.

"God damn it Sasuke, what's all this secrecy about? Why is no one ever allowed in your room? I used to come in here all the time." Itachi said his voice dropping a little towards his last sentence.

"That was before you started raping me." Sasuke replied bitterly. His knees were shaking with the effort it took to try and keep the door closed. Itachi was too damn strong to be a nurse.

Without warning, Sasuke felt his stomach start to heave up whatever else was left inside of it. Sasuke put one hand over his mouth to try and keep it inside. He glanced around in panic for something nearby he could throw up in. There was nothing, and he couldn't leave the door.

"It was mutual Sasuke, and you know it. But fine, if you'd like to walk, I'm not going to stop you." Itachi said.

"Yeah, thanks. Whatever, bye." Sasuke managed through his mouthful of vomit.

He heard Itachi sigh in defeat and retreat down the hall. The door slammed shut easily now that there was no one on the other side holding it open. Sasuke quickly locked it and ran for the bathroom.

Xx-XxX-xX

Naruto's eyes cracked open slowly. His muscles felt sort of weak and sore. He wondered if topping was always like this. It wasn't like Sasuke had ever let him be the seme so he wasn't exactly used to it.

He sat up and stretched before looking around. Gaara's thick comforter had fallen to the ground along with many of his pillows. He and Naruto were tangled up in one of his sheets. The bright sunlight shone down onto them making Gaara's pale skin take one a more golden sort of glow. The redhead was still fast asleep; his short hair tangled and fanned out around his face. Naruto smiled and gently stroked the boy's cheek.

Despite having shared a wonderful night with his boyfriend, and leisurely waking up feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks, Naruto still felt like shit.

This was wrong.

He knew it was wrong. But he hadn't stopped it. He'd had sex with Gaara even though he wasn't really in love with him. Yes, Naruto had finally realized that. He didn't think he loved Sasuke either. There were just too many things he didn't know. And a lot of things he didn't even know about himself. How was he supposed to be able to love someone if he couldn't even figure out how he was feeling half the time?

Naruto yawned and lay back down with his hands behind his head. The world was complicated. And he didn't know what to do. Naruto was so used to being strong willed and spontaneous. He made his decisions and stuck to them. But now that it was really important, not just to him but to others as well, this nagging indecisiveness wouldn't go away. It stayed churning in his gut all day long.

But at least the dance was tonight. Naruto knew that tonight would be the end of all of this. He couldn't predict how it would all play out. But he knew that he couldn't continue being with two different people. It was wrong. Not only was hurting both Gaara and Sasuke but himself too. He was sick of the cheating game. It was time to stop.

He just hoped that by the end of tonight the topsy turvy world would be set right side up again.

Gaara's eyes cracked open slowly. He looked at Naruto, his face totally emotionless. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Naruto said.

Gaara smiled tentatively, "Good morning." He said before sitting up. He groaned quietly as he stretched and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. Gaara picked up the clock and stared at it for a moment as though he were confused.

Naruto elbowed him gently, "What is it?" he asked.

Gaara's strange behavior was really starting to get to him. It seemed as though maybe the redhead was angry at him or something. He'd been becoming quieter and quieter. And his usually affectionate demeanor had gone cold.

Naruto's worry melted away when he saw Gaara smile at him. The smile was wide and happy.

"We've got 20 minutes to get to school."

Naruto bolted upright, "What!"

Xx-XxX-xX

Haku sighed as he looked in the mirror. He had shadows under his eyes from not sleeping. His reflection looked depressed and exhausted, which honestly wasn't too far off base from how Haku usually felt. He opened his mirror and pulled out a roll of bandages. He wrapped them around his arms carefully. The blood seeped through in some places, making splotches or bright red on the white bandages. Haku poked the places that bled and almost laughed at how much it hurt.

He'd really cut deep hadn't he?

Part of him was upset that he was so insane. This obviously wasn't normal. But the rest of him was too far gone to care.

He picked up the long-sleeved shirt he'd left folded on the counter and pulled it over his head.

**_If anyone asks, you just got a new cat and it hates you_.** Haku said to his reflection in his mind.

Haku wondered if anyone would believe him. But then again, no one ever noticed or ever asked. So he'd probably never know. He picked up his brush and slowly brushed his long hair. He was thinking about last night, how amazing it had felt to hang off of the bridge like that. He hadn't felt that good in… he couldn't remember. He didn't think he'd ever felt that good. It was a sad thing to die. But it was an easy thing too. It meant not having to live in pain, not having to deal with anything anymore.

People think death is a painful thing, but really, death is the absence of pain. Once you die, you can't feel anything. You can't even feel the relief of not being alive anymore. It was the ultimate cowardice, but Haku was a coward wasn't he? He couldn't even tell his friend that he was in love with him.

He decided.

Gaara hadn't come last night. Gaara wasn't going to come tonight either. Tonight was the dance and Haku already knew all about Naruto's promise to make their relationship public tonight. Gaara wouldn't miss it for the world. So Haku would jump tonight. It seemed fitting.

But what was scarier than the thought of plummeting down and smacking the asphalt of the highway, was that he was excited.

As he sat on the bus, his face smiled at strangers for him. But his mind was far, far away. He was glad he brought a razor with him today. He'd probably cut a lot. It calmed him. And though he usually tried to be careful that no one would see and so that he wouldn't scar his body too badly, what did it matter? He was going to die tonight.

Internally, that made him laugh. He wasn't sure why death seemed so amazingly perfect that all he could do was laugh. But hey, he was just insane wasn't he? At this point, how could he not be?

He could blame Gaara. That idiot. Why ever come to the bridge in the first place? Why befriend Haku? When in the end, it was his unrequited love for Gaara that was bringing him to his death. Sure he'd been thinking about suicide forever. Why else would he sit on the ledge of a bridge every night? He was always waiting to have the courage to jump. But he never did. It wasn't until Gaara continued to unknowingly hurt him that Haku finally gained the courage.

Looking back, he couldn't even remember why he'd been scared.

He waved and smiled at all his teachers when he got to school. A lot of them looked slightly confused as they waved back. Haku usually just slipped through his classes unnoticed. If they even recognized him, they were surprised by how friendly he was acting this morning.

It made Haku want to laugh so hard! He had to bite his lip to keep it in.

Who in the world would look at his soft, sweet smiling face and think that he was going to kill himself tonight?

No one, that's who. No one could see him. They all thought they knew, but they didn't. Haku was the master of acting, the expert of hiding from himself and everyone around him.

Who could look at him and see the tempest that was tearing him apart from the inside? Even Haku had become so numb and blinded that he couldn't see down into himself. He couldn't see that he was screaming for help-begging for something, anything, to stop him. Even he couldn't see how the smooth cuts on his arms were nothing compared to how he was shredded inside.

Haku scoffed a little. That sounded too emo. There must be another way to think of it he thought deeply and tried to think of the words to explain.

It was as if the person inside himself was trying to claw his way out. He was trying to reach the outside world and show them, tell them what was wrong. But in the meantime, he was tearing apart his body so that by the time he got out, by the time they were able to see, he'd be dead; torn to tiny, tiny pieces.

But Haku was at the point that even he couldn't feel or see how bad it was anymore.

Or maybe he chose not to look. Maybe he chose not to hear his own desperate screams.

He looked up and saw both Naruto and Gaara running into the hall. They were both a complete mess. Their hair unkempt, their clothes hardly even on their bodies. Gaara was still buttoning his shirt and Naruto's shirt was bunched together. He'd obviously tried to button it and missed a few in his rush.

It wasn't hard for Haku to tell where they'd been and what they'd been doing. After all, Naruto had left work early and headed in the opposite direction of his house at the end of the day.

Haku stood still for a moment before he walked towards them.

He took a deep breath.

"Good morning." He smiled.

No one could see through that smile. No one.

Xx-XxX-xX

Sasuke and Neji were the first to the lunch table since their AP physics class was closest to the cafeteria. Sasuke pulled off his jacket. It was too hot anyway. And he still felt like shit.

He groaned as he sat down and let his upper body fall flat on the table, his arms stretching out. He could hardly remember what it felt like to be human. Right now he felt like a hollow flesh puppet.

Neji sighed and sat down next to him, "You're an idiot, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke turned his glare at the boy next to him. He would've replied but his head hurt too badly. And not only that, the quiet way Neji had spoken was odd.

"You should stop." Neji whispered.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What're you talking about?" he muttered glancing around to see if anyone was listening.

Neji's pale gaze was unfaltering. He glanced over at Sasuke's arm. The small red dot in the crease of his elbow was nearly impossible to see, but Neji saw. And there was a bruise forming from where he'd tied the belt so tightly around his upper arm.

Now Sasuke remembered why he'd worn his jacket. He pulled it on again ignoring the way Neji was staring at him.

"You see too much, Neji." Sasuke whispered to him as the he saw more of their friends heading towards the table with their lunch trays.

Neji didn't respond at first, he only size Sasuke up for a moment, probably assessing whether it would benefit for him to report the Uchiha or let it go a little longer.

Just as Sakura and Lee sat down their trays Neji stood from his chair. He leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Don't let me see something like this again. I won't let it go next time."

With that Neji turned and walked over to the growing lunch line and stood next to his younger cousin.

Sakura noticed the exchange and looked at Sasuke, "What was that about?" she asked, "You and Neji aren't… _you know_… ?" she asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That was enough to make Sakura giggle, "I was kidding." She said as she popped open her soda can, "By the way, you don't look so good. Hungover?"

Sasuke smiled bitterly, "Worst hangover ever."

"Don't worry," Sakura assured, "The worst hangover is always the one that you happen to be feeling at the moment. It'll go away."

Sasuke nodded and sighed, "At least I learned that I have a new skill."

"New skill, huh?" Kiba said sitting down with his lunch, "What is it?"

"I learned I can still talk through a mouthful of vomit." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura threw a grape at him, "Don't be so gross! I'm trying to eat lunch."

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino all got to the table around the same time.

"I just can't believe this is the last day until winter break. This semester passed quickly didn't it? At least I get to relax at home now." Shikamaru said.

"But there's the dance first." Kiba said, "You got a date Shika?"

"Don't call me that. And dates are troublesome. I've gotta spend money, pick some girl up and deal with her all night and probably not get an ounce of sex afterwards. It's not worth it." Shikamaru replied as he passed his dessert over to Chouji.

"OMG! Did you all hear? Rumor has it that Naruto's got a boyfriend." Ino said excitedly.

Sakura sighed and pushed some of her soft pink hair behind he ear, "Ino I told you not to talk about that."

"I haven't been!" Ino defended, "But come on, this is among friends. And it's not like I know much about it."

"He's telling everyone tonight." Haku said as he sat down his lunch tray. Everyone turned to stare at him. The boy stood still for a moment before he smiled, "What? Don't ask how I know. Tonight he's showing up at the dance with his boyfriend."

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted making everyone look at him, "What time is the dance again?"

"Oh. It starts at eight. I'm glad you decided to come Sasuke-kun. The dance committee worked hard. It'd be a shame for you to miss it." Sakura replied with a smile.

Ino squealed, "Oh I can't wait! It'll be so much fun for all of us. And as annoying a Naruto is I'm glad he's found someone who's right for him. I can't wait to see who! Is it someone we know, Haku?"

The long haired boy looked surprised that everyone was waiting for him to reply. But he just smiled and said, "I can't tell."

Sasuke stood up quickly just as Neji, Hinata, and Tenten got to the table. He kicked his chair back in and turned to leave.

"Geez…" Kiba said through chewing a French fry, "What's his problem?"

"Don't speak while you're chewing." Shino said to him, "You've got the table manners of a dog."

"I love dogs!" Kiba replied as though this somehow defended how a few flecks of potato had fallen from his lips while he spoke.

That was the last of the conversation that Sasuke heard before he left the lunchroom. He'd seen Naruto and Gaara come in and knew it was time to leave before he killed someone. He wasn't sure who he would kill first, but he knew that he was pissed enough to kill them both.

Sasuke swallowed. He just needed to forget for now. Just forget. He could deal with it later, at the dance.

Right now, his body was in no condition for a fight.

Almost against his will, Sasuke's feet began leading him to a place he didn't really want to go. He knew it made sense to go there. But due to circumstances, he'd avoided the place like the plague. He noticed a few people staring at him as he walked through the school office.

Tsunade-san and Hatake-Sensei were the ones who stared the longest. It took all his will not to look back at them. He knocked on the door ignoring the large label in big black letters.

"Enter." Came the response from inside.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. He locked the door behind him and pulled the shade down over the part of the door that was made of opaque glass. Itachi looked up at him, shock obvious on his face.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke ignored the question and simply went over to one of the narrow cots along the back wall and laid down on his stomach. He was tired and his headache wasn't going away no matter what he did.

He heard Itachi walk over to him but he didn't have the energy to feel tense about it. He just lay still and kept his eyes closed. He heard Itachi kneel down and he felt Itachi's warm hand gently run through his hair before resting on his shoulder. Itachi gently shook him.

"Sasuke? I need you to tell me what's wrong." Itachi whispered.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't feel his normal annoyance and defensiveness. He instead felt comforted by the familiarity of being with his brother. He remembered when he was little how every problem, from big to small, could be solved by Itachi. He knew things weren't the same anymore. But he remembered what it felt like to trust Itachi.

He let Itachi turn him over onto his back. Sasuke looked up at him. Itachi's brow was creased in worry.

"I have a headache." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi stared down into his eyes a little longer before he nodded and stood to go to a cabinet. Itachi wasn't stupid. He knew it was more than a headache, but he was being kind and not prying. Sasuke was appreciative.

When Itachi returned to Sasuke's side, it was with two small pills and a paper cup of cold water. Itachi knelt beside him again and sat the cup of water down on a tiny table next to the bed. With his empty hand he gently cradled the back of Sasuke's neck and with his other hand he held the pills up to Sasuke's soft lips.

Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief for a moment. Was he kidding? If the look on his face was anything to go by, Itachi was serious. Then again it was sort of nice to not have to do anything for himself. In a way, it made Sasuke feel like there was no pressure or responsibility on him at all. Itachi would just take care of him.

Sasuke opened his mouth and let his brother place the pills inside. He let Itachi hold the paper cup to his lips and gently tip it back. Sasuke thought it was strange that he would like this. He usually enjoyed being in control. Why was it that the only way he ever wanted to satisfy his strange and rare urge to be submissive with his brother? But this wasn't so bad. Not yet.

But Sasuke could feel the tension in the air. He could feel the tension within himself, and he knew.

Itachi lightly stroked Sasuke's cheek, gently swiping his thumb across the younger Uchiha's cheekbone, "Can you tell me what's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered.

It wasn't a command, just a question. Sasuke was allowed to say no. Itachi wasn't pressuring him into anything. Itachi wasn't forcing himself onto Sasuke and yet now was the only time that Sasuke would ever feel it was okay.

The world is stupid. They were all stupid. But that's the way it was. So why fight it?

Itachi continued to patiently wait for Sasuke to answer him. Sasuke turned to fully face his brother. He reached up to his own face and pulled Itachi's hand away slowly. There was a bit of shame that showed on Itachi's face. But Sasuke wasn't ashamed anymore. Naruto certainly had no shame. So why should he?

Sasuke reached up and mimicked his brother's touch, gently stroking Itachi's cheek. There was a small voice in his head yelling at him not to, but Sasuke stifled it. The same way he stifled the voice that said drugs would kill him. The same voice that said Naruto was more important to him than he wanted to admit.

Sasuke let that train of thought fade away.

He leaned in and very softly kissed his brothers lips.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so very, very sorry that I skipped a week in updating. Please forgive me! It will never happen again. I've just been so busy. And on top of that I had another personal tragedy to deal with. So much…. Sorry guys, and my bit of depression might show in my work. But I really didn't mean to let you down.

Thanks for waiting and please leave a review at the end.

-Shinosuke

Chapter 17

Itachi at first wasn't sure how to respond. He was shocked into stillness for a few crucial seconds before his body took over for him. He found his mouth moving of its own volition, kissing Sasuke back with passion.

He felt Sasuke's hands grab at his shirt and pull him closer, but it was at this moment that the shock wore off.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and pushed him away, "I'm at work, Sasuke. This is inappropriate."

The younger Uchiha didn't seem to register this, his dark eyes looking slightly glassy. It took him a few seconds to reply.

"I don't care about anything right now. Let's just fuck, okay?" Sasuke responded his face bearing nothing but honesty and desire.

Itachi swallowed. It took a great amount of willpower to refuse the offer, however vulgar. It sent shockwaves racing straight for his groin. But Itachi had to stay firm. He would not lose this job. And though in his mind he openly admitted his perverse longing for his brother, in public he knew how wrong it was. He wouldn't have his reputation stained by his brother's inability to contain his lust until a more appropriate time.

"I mean it Sasuke. I said no. You're in no condition for sex anyway." Itachi said, finally standing.

"Just let me suck you then?" Sasuke asked looking up at his brother, his face already dangerously close to Itachi's crotch.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. This was extremely unusual. Why would Sasuke want to partake in sex that offered no pleasure to him? It was totally out of character for the typically selfish youth. But Sasuke seemed almost desperate to engage in some form of sexual congress with his older brother. And Itachi was of mind to think it was for some other reason than simple arousal or attraction.

Itachi didn't immediately react to Sasuke's odd behavior, and the boy seemed to think of this as encouragement. Sasuke's hands quickly moved down to fondle Itachi's growing arousal through his pants, making the older Uchiha gasp.

It was true that Sasuke didn't care about whether or not they were at the school. In fact, he couldn't care less about anything. And this act was the ultimate form of proving he didn't care. He didn't care that Itachi wanted him. He didn't care that he didn't want Itachi. He didn't care that Naruto was fucking Gaara. He didn't care about his body or his reputation or the consequences of anything. He just didn't care.

At least, he wanted to think he didn't care.

Sasuke's hands were steady as he buttoned and unzipped his brother's fly, pulling the pants down to mid-thigh. He wasn't at all surprised to see that already Itachi was very aroused. He immediately began stroking him, his thumb gently teasing the head.

Itachi grabbed his arm, "Don't." he whispered. But Sasuke knew that Itachi didn't really want him to stop; not now. He was too far gone. Sasuke smiled up at his brother and watched as all hesitation was wiped away and replaced by lust. The man was putty in Sasuke's capable hands.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sasuke leaned forward and sucked his brother into his mouth.

At this, Itachi had to bit his lip harshly to keep his vocalizations inside. He felt overwhelmed by the pleasure. Of course he'd known that Sasuke was somewhat experienced in the art of sex, but he hadn't assumed his brother's mouth would be so skilled. Sasuke seemed much more like one who took pleasure, not reciprocated it.

But Sasuke was perfect; his tongue moving sensuously as he swallowed and released his brothers cock. One of his hands worked at a relatively quick rhythm around the base while his other hand gently cupped Itachi's balls

Luckily, the sexual act didn't take long. Partly due to Sasuke rather amazing skill and partly due to Itachi's long pent up lust.

Yes he wanted his brother, and now that he was finally enjoying him, years of sexual frustration at his strange desires rushed over him all at once.

Itachi found himself now taking a more active role in achieving his end, grabbing at Sasuke's soft hair and thrusting his hips forward for more stimulation.

He was both upset and relieved when he felt himself approaching climax. It was overall a rather hurried affair, so he was upset it was ending. But also relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on them once it was over.

Somehow sensing his brother's lust rising to fruition, Sasuke became all the more enthusiastic. He picked up the pace, sucking hard at Itachi's engorged organ, tasting the first hints of his semen before finally, with a muffled cry of ecstasy, Itachi climaxed hard into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

The orgasm was one of Itachi's most intense, filling his body to the brim with indescribable pleasure. He tried to hold in his groans as he felt himself finally coming back to his senses. The pleasure still lingered in him, refusing to leave even as Sasuke gently tucked his member back into his pants.

Xx-XxX-xX

Naruto rolled his eyes as once again, Gaara's hands nervously reached up to reposition his hair across his forehead.

"I told you a thousand times, you look amazing. So stop being nervous."

Gaara offered him a small smile and nodded, "Right. So… ready?"

In truth, Naruto was not at all ready. He still had not decided who he wanted or even if he wanted either of them. Of course he did feel that he cared for both Sasuke and Gaara in different ways, he wasn't at all convinced that either of them were exactly what he needed right now. Or even, exactly what he wanted. Naruto found that his emotions for both of his lovers had been reduced to a dull smolder. Far from the passionate fire that had been so wholly apart of his love life for so long.

Naruto opened the doors to the school gym and smiled as he stepped inside. Sakura hadn't been kidding when she'd said the dance committee had worked hard. The theme of the dance had been winter wonderland. And the gym truly did look like winter. Flurries of fake white rose petals floated through the air. Naruto reached out to grab one that floated close by and realized it was real. But this was a rather ritzy school after all. The children of the wealthiest families came here. It was gorgeous and the air had the delicate smell of flowers.

Not a single decoration was overbearing. From the pale blue and silver ribbons hanging from the high ceiling to the similarly colored balloons that were placed strategically around the room. It all seemed perfect. Each element working together to create the absolute most beautiful scenery Naruto had ever seen.

He felt Gaara's hand slip into his own and he turned to the boy smiling, "Let's dance." He said having to lean in close to make sure the boy heard him over the music.

Gaara blushed a little and shook his head, "I can't. I've got no rhythm."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes again finding that even as cute and endearing as Gaara's shyness could be, it could also be equally annoying.

"I'll teach you. Come on." Naruto said pulling him towards the dance floor.

Luckily for Gaara, Haku's announcement earlier that day at lunch had kept their entire group of friends anxious for the moment Naruto would step through the door. No sooner had he headed off towards the dance floor was he accosted by a rather bright-eyed Sakura.

"Naruto! I'm glad you finally got here. And I'm assuming this is your date?" she nearly yelled to make herself heard.

Naruto smiled nervously, "Yeah." He replied simply, not sure what else to say.

"Oh you t**w**o make the cutest couple!" Sakura said reaching out to gently remove a rose petal from Naruto's perpetually messy blond hair, "And what do you think of the dance?"

"Breathtaking." Gaara responded for him.

Naruto smiled and nodded glad that he'd been saved form having to think up an adjective that would sufficiently describe the scenery.

"I'm so glad! Well enjoy yourselves! The refreshments are over there and it looks like you were already heading out to dance. Have fun!" She said retreating with a smile and wave.

Naruto was happy that Sakura had been so accepting about Gaara being his date. But now he was prepared to enjoy himself, just like she had said. Between work and school, it was rare that Naruto every got time to actually have fun and he wasn't going to let anything ruin this night.

"Naruto." Gaara said pulled on his hand to stop him, "I really don't want to dance. Maybe I'll got get some punch or something?" He said.

Naruto resisted the very strong urge to be irritated and nodded, "We'll meet up later then."

Gaara looked a bit put out at this but he nodded his head dutifully. As Naruto's body gyrated in close proximity to the many other students enjoying themselves, he couldn't help but think that Sasuke would've danced with him.

Xx-xX

"I wouldn't drink too much of that if I were you." Haku whispered in Gaara's ear just as the boy had lifted his paper cup of punch to his lips.

Startled, Gaara whipped around coming face to face with his close friend. But something seemed different about Haku's face. Gaara just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Kiba spiked it earlier. It's pretty strong but none of the chaperones around here have bothered to check it yet." Haku explained.

Gaara nodded but took a sip of his drink anyway immediately screwing up his nose at the taste. Haku hadn't been kidding when he'd said it was strong. But at least if he drank enough of it he'd feel good. Not that Gaara had every really gotten drunk to know.

Gaara smiled a little and wiped his lips, "You weren't kidding."

Haku nodded. It was at that moment that Gaara realized what was different. Haku wasn't smiling. Not at all. Not even that fake smile that Gaara had come to recognize. His face was entirely blank.

Gaara was a little worried for his friend. He wondered if he should ask if everything was alright but he wasn't sure he should. Somehow, the words stayed behind his lips, unspoken.

Very suddenly though, Haku did smile. But Gaara found the expression slightly unnerving.

Without warning, the dark haired boy leaned forward and pulled Gaara into a hug. Though they had been friends for a while now, Gaara hadn't realized how little physical contact they'd had until this moment. He'd never hugged Haku before. He'd never so much as even patted the boy on the shoulder, really.

The hug was tight and warm and he heard Haku whisper something against his ear but he couldn't make out the word.

"Huh?" Gaara replied but Haku only shook his head and backed away.

Haku didn't have the will to repeat his words. And he didn't have the heart to stay here a moment longer. He smiled again and waved a little.

"I'll see you later." He said, knowing he was lying.

Xx-xX

Naruto was having an amazing time. He hadn't been at the dance long but already he felt the stresses of his life leaving him; vanishing miraculously and leaving him feeling light and free. But of course, that feeling couldn't last long.

Naruto knew from the moment he'd stepped inside the gym that something bad was going to happen. And no sooner did he acknowledge that he should probably go find Gaara did he look up to see the gym door open. Sasuke stood outlined in the light shinning from the hallway and Naruto felt his spirits begin to sink. This was the exact thing he was trying to avoid. Hadn't Sasuke said he wasn't interested in coming to the dance?

Sasuke's dark eyes seemed to narrow in on the blond. Naruto swallowed as Sasuke motioned for Naruto to come over to him. For a split second Naruto glanced around him, daring to hope that Sasuke was actually beckoning to Neji or something. But he knew that Sasuke was looking very pointedly at him.

Naruto weaved his way out of the writhing mass of young bodies, and towards the door. Sasuke certainly didn't look happy. But he didn't look all that upset either. His face was held in a perfect semblance of calm. The look disarmed Naruto and he smiled a little as he closed the distance between them.

"Hey, feeling better?" Naruto asked remembering that Sakura had informed him about Sasuke's hangover.

Sasuke ignored the question, "I thought you said you weren't coming to the dance." The dark haired boy replied.

"Oh. Sakura changed my mind for me. What about you?" Naruto asked feeling a bit nervous under Sasuke's rather intense stare.

"I came to get you. Come on. We're leaving." Sasuke said grabbing his arm, his grip rather rough.

"Wha— wait! I-I've got to say goodbye to everyone."

At this, Sasuke's dark eyes seemed to grow angry and Naruto was slightly scared. Sasuke pulled him forward and their lips pressed roughly together. Naruto was surprised and tried to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't allow it. As the kiss grew more intense, Sasuke's tongue viciously plundering Naruto's mouth, Naruto found himself enjoying it. **H**is body reacted so easily to Sasuke's and already he felt arousal beginning to well up within him.

Sasuke slowly pulled out of the kiss, his eyes half lidded, his lips plump and wet, his face mere inches form Naruto's, "We're leaving." He whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed knowing Sasuke wanted him very badly.

Naruto turned a little and saw Gaara staring at him a paper cup laying at his feet, the red juice that it had once contained spilling out on the floor and staining the rose petals that were littered there. Naruto winced a little and quickly tried to offer what he thought was an apologetic smile. At this Gaara seemed to snap out of his trance and obviously not knowing what to do turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. Naruto sighed and turned back to Sasuke. Well there was one bridge burned. But maybe he could save the other one.

He was positive Sasuke knew absolutely nothing about his relationship with Gaara. And Naruto knew Gaara wasn't one to tell. So in the end he could stay with Sasuke and everything would be okay. Naruto still felt guilty but he was oddly relieved.

Sasuke's dark eyes studied him a little longer before finally smiling a little and leading Naruto out of the gym and out to the parking lot.

Please leave me a review!


	18. Chapter 18

-Note from Shinosuke-

Holy crap guys, I'm so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I've really wanted to finish it but I just can't seem to get inspired… sorry.

Here's this chap and I'll really try to finish chap 19 soon.

Enjoy your chap.

Xx-XxX-xX

Chapter 18

Naruto shrugged off his jacket and sighed at the familiarity of Sasuke's room. It felt comfortable here. He was glad to be away from the dance only because the drama that was bound to unfold at the revelation that he and Sasuke were more than friends was not something he wanted to deal with. No, he was much more comfortable here.

Sasuke pushed past him very roughly and sat down on his bed. He pulled a cigarette from the crumpled pack in his front pocket and lit it up before taking a very long drag. But his black eyes stayed trained on Naruto. The blond felt slightly uneasy.

As he was about to sit down Sasuke stood again and sat his still burning cigarette in one of the small indents on the side of his ashtray.

Naruto felt his heart rate begin to speed up as Sasuke stepped towards him. The young Uchiha had been quiet the entire ride here. Though he didn't seem angry, he definitely wasn't happy. There was the strangest look of calmness on his face that never left. Like it had been painted on.

"I'm gonna give you one chance." Sasuke finally murmured and Naruto rose on of his eyebrows in question before he nervously tried to laugh off the seriousness on Sasuke's pale face.

"What do you mean? One chance to make you come?" Naruto smiled but his smiled slowly faded when it was not returned.

Sasuke looked away for a moment, "You looked like you were having a lot of fun when I picked you up. Who'd you go with?"

"Uh… no one. You'd already said you didn't wanna go. And it's not like we're dating or anything." Naruto answered

Sasuke's black eyes seemed to flash at this and he took another step towards Naruto before pushing him back. Naruto stumbled backwards a little.

"So if we're not dating, then why lie to me? Huh?" Sasuke asked the mask of calm finally slipping away from his face to reveal fury that scared Naruto to death.

Naruto swallowed but his throat felt dry, "What?" he breathed

Sasuke shoved him again, but this time much harder. The back of Naruto's head connected with the hard wall and bright pinpoints of light flickered through his vision.

"You thought I didn't know? You thought you could keep it a secret forever! I know you've been fucking Gaara." Sasuke yelled in his face.

Naruto was only an inch shorter than Sasuke but suddenly the dark haired boy seemed to be towering over him. Naruto felt shrunk down, he stared up at Sasuke's livid face and tried to speak.

"I… You knew? But—" Naruto started but Sasuke's hand was suddenly around his throat.

"_I_ want you. You're _mine_." Sasuke asserted, "I won't let anyone else have you!"

Now terrified of what his friend might be capable of, Naruto tried to get to the door. It was right next to him, he just had to reach the knob. But Sasuke wasn't going to let him escape. They fought for only a few seconds, Naruto desperately trying to push Sasuke away and get to the door. But Sasuke managed to overpower him. He threw Naruto to the ground and Naruto landed on his stomach, his chin connecting with the wood floor and making him bite his lower lip quite hard.

He cried out and even tasted a few drops of blood. The next thing he knew Sasuke was on top of him, blocking out the bright overhead light. Naruto felt like crying at his helplessness but he wouldn't. Not in front of Sasuke. He heard the sound of clothes moving and he leaned up in his elbows to try and see what Sasuke was doing behind him.

Sasuke reached around the blond's thin hips and unfastened Naruto's pants with practiced ease before pulling them down to his knees.

"No! Don't!" Naruto yelled at him, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed, "You're mine and I'm going to prove it to you!"

At that, Naruto felt the fleshy head of Sasuke's cock pressing up against his entrance. The only lubrication he was afforded was a bit of spit in Sasuke's hand before he was rammed. Naruto screamed out his discomfort, unwilling to stay silent even though he knew this was no injustice.

He'd been doing something terrible to people that he claimed to care for. This was deserved punishment, but knowing that didn't make his suffering any less.

Sasuke was brutal in his acquisition, forcing Naruto's unprepared entrance to accommodate him only with sheer power. Naruto was in agony, he begged Sasuke to stop through the tears he could no longer hold back. But Sasuke was cold both to his pleas and sobs of anguish. He continued forward, driving himself into a body that did not welcome him.

Eventually, the pain began to dull and Naruto stopped fighting, stopped bucking back against Sasuke. He simply lay still on the ground, his tears still streaming down his face and Sasuke took him. It felt as if there were more lubrication but Naruto knew this was not a good thing. It was blood—his blood. He could feel a little of it even dripping down his thighs.

Slowly, Sasuke's pace began to slow. Naruto was lying there, thinking of how much he was going to ache for the days to come when he heard the most startling sound. A whimper? A sob?

Sasuke's hand clenched harder at his hips and Naruto felt something wet hit his back. Curious Naruto turned slowly, straining his neck to try and see.

He was shocked speechless for a few moments at the sight of Sasuke crying. He'd never before seen the boy cry. Not in all the time they'd known each other. Not when Sasuke had broken his arm when they were 11. Or when he'd skinned his knees countless times when they were children. Sasuke _never_ cried. Not ever.

But now, the poor boys face was crumpled in pain, tears streaking his pale cheeks. His pace had come to nearly a standstill and Naruto could feel that he wasn't even really hard anymore.

Swallowing and summoning his courage, Naruto turned as much as he could and reached out to wipe a few of the tears away. Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the touch and he seemed as though he were going to refuse. But Naruto smiled and little and gently ran his thumb along Sasuke's cheek bone. Sasuke's hands shook as he released Naruto's hips and in that moment, Naruto turned fully and pulled Sasuke down a little.

Their lips met tentatively, and they were only very gentle with each other, neither trying to claim the other yet. Each of them only trying to remember what kissing felt like. Naruto was amazed at how soft Sasuke's lips were against his, at how warm and sweet his breath was. He nearly moaned when Sasuke let the tip of his tongue travel along Naruto's cut bottom lip. It stung a little but Naruto _wanted_ to kiss Sasuke. The desire to kiss him completely overpowered the pain.

Nothing had ever felt more right in his entire life. He didn't know how he couldn't have seen it before. He didn't know he could have ever deluded himself into thinking he might love Gaara. The raw feeling he had for Sasuke was so overwhelming that he was brought to tears again. It felt as though his heart had swollen to a thousand times its size just to accommodate the feeling.

Their kissing began to become more passionate as Sasuke seemed to realize a few things as well. Though Naruto wouldn't know until Sasuke said it, it felt as though Sasuke loved him. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto, pulling them tight together. One of his trembling hands even venturing up into Naruto's blond hair. Naruto was moaning into Sasuke's mouth as their tongues moved together perfectly. It wasn't a fight, it was a dance, a rough one, but a dance nonetheless.

For some strange reason, Naruto didn't feel even a hint of arousal. Well maybe it wasn't so strange considering he'd just been rather roughly violated. But it was more beyond that. He'd never cared for Sasuke in anything other than a sexual way. That was the only kind of relationship they had. And for the first time, he didn't want it. He didn't want sex, he just wanted Sasuke. And man was that weird to feel!

He remembered their very first kiss suddenly and smiled. That had been a damn good kiss. He should have known then that he'd never be able to escape Sasuke. He thought of all the nights afterwards where they never kissed. He hadn't even missed it. He'd come to think of kissing as an unimportant prequel to sex. Like the trailers at the beginning of the movie. Maybe a little interesting, but overall just stalling till you get to the good part.

And now, he didn't want anything else. Just kissing his love was enough.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and they just stared at each other for a few minutes. Each of them trying to come to terms with their own emotions and see the emotions on the other's face.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. And he really meant it.

Sasuke smiled a little, "Me too."

"I love you." Naruto was brave enough to say. He stared right into Sasuke's endless black eyes while he said it too, and was shocked that he was able to see emotion there. He couldn't really decipher it yet, but he knew it was there. Sasuke wasn't hiding anymore.

"I love you too." He whispered so softly that if it hadn't been so silent Naruto wouldn't have heard it.

Those were powerful words for them both. And after years of being rivals and friends, and fighting and fucking, it was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Sasuke stood slowly and pulled up his pants, not bothering to zip up his fly. He offered out a hand to Naruto, and the blond gladly took it. Sasuke pulled him to his feet and held him in his arms for a few long seconds.

"Let's get you into the bath." He whispered and Naruto could hear the regret for what Sasuke had just done to him.

But he wasn't going to punish Sasuke for it. He knew that it was probably his just desserts. He nodded and smiled a little at Sasuke before the boy helped him walk to the bathroom.

Xx-xX

Gaara burst from the gym doors and took off running. He didn't know where he was going but he had to go. _Now._

At first he hadn't known what to think when he saw Sasuke grab Naruto and kiss him. His first reaction was anger and he was just about to walk over and stop Sasuke from harassing his lover when he saw Naruto's arms come up and encircle Sasuke's neck. When he saw the blond smiling a little and kissing back**, t**hen all he felt was confusion.

When they finally broke apart, the look of contentment and lust on Naruto's face stabbed through Gaara's chest like a hot knife. Naruto was with Sasuke. As soon as he became aware of that he choked on his next breath unable to come to terms with this but knowing it was true. When Naruto turned and sort of offered him an apologetic smile and shrug it twisted the knife in Gaara's chest so hard he wasn't able to hold in his next sob.

He saw them turn to leave and he took off in the opposite direction. He shoved through the crowd ignoring the protests and disgruntled threats. He didn't care if he just spilled punch on some girls dress. He had to get out. He had to get out!

He was running down the streets, the only sounds he could hear were his heaving breath and his feet hitting the concrete. The cars rushed by him. The city glowed with life, but Gaara felt… actually he didn't know what he felt. It was some mix of pain, shock, anger, hopelessness and regret. Oh god! He'd given his virginity to a boy who was cheating on him the entire time!

Gaara felt sick at that thought and stopped running, fearing he might have to throw up. He'd given everything to Naruto. He'd given his love and his heart and his life. And he would've continued. He would've loved Naruto forever.

But he realized he'd just been a fool. A great big idiot. Naruto had probably been lying the entire time. And Gaara, like the lovesick idiot he was had fallen for all of it. He'd trusted the false smiles and deceitful declarations of love. He'd trusted Naruto with all of himself. He'd been lonely and emotionless before moving here, and he'd tried to move past it for Naruto. He'd finally come out of his shell, and it was only for this.

His first time ever loving anyone and this is what happens. He didn't try to stop the tears on his face, but he did rub them away a few times. He sat down on the side of building and brought his knees up to his chest before resting his head in his folded arms. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He wanted to go back in time and stop himself from ever moving here. He wanted to stop himself from kissing Naruto. He wanted to go back and actually listen to the feelings he'd had when Naruto had sex with him. He'd felt something was wrong but he was too stupid to figure out what it was. He wanted to take back the trust he'd given the blond. He wanted to stop all of this from ever happening.

But he knew it was too late. He couldn't undo what had been done. He couldn't un-see the way Naruto and Sasuke had kissed as though they were so totally familiar with each other. And suddenly, so many things he'd seen in the past made sense to him now. The way Naruto used to spend so many nights 'studying' with Sasuke. The looks they'd shoot each other across the lunch table. They way they seemed close and distant all at the same time. He recognized it for what it was. But it was already too late.

It took him no less than an hour to sort through his head enough to feel human again. Every time his crying ceased, a single memory could start it up again. But now he was feeling oddly numb and empty. He didn't feel he had any tears left. He stood slowly, using the wall behind him to steady himself.

He looked both ways down the sidewalk, trying to figure out where he'd ended up. He was relieved to find he wasn't lost in some part of the large city he hadn't seen before. He was only a few blocks away from the bridge, and from there he might be able to get to Haku's house. He wasn't sure if the boy had made it home from the dance yet, but he'd wait on his doorstep if he had to. He couldn't go home and sleep in a bed that still smelled of Naruto. He couldn't go to Naruto's place, obviously, and even if he could he was sure Naruto was with Sasuke. He couldn't go back to the school. So the only place he had left was Haku's.

He headed off in a brisk walk towards the bridge, half hoping the boy would already be there.

Xx-xX

"I love you." Haku whispered softly in Gaara's ear, knowing the boy wouldn't hear it over the loud music.

"Huh?" Gaara nearly shouted back loud enough to ensure his voice was heard.

Haku forced a smile to his lips and shook his head. It didn't matter anymore.

"I'll see you later." He lied before heading off.

He didn't want to stay at the dance anymore, so he left rather quickly and headed off towards the bridge. That had been more painful than he imagined. He'd been close to tears as soon as his arms had wrapped around the boy. Gaara was just so warm and comforting. He wanted to stay there forever. To never, ever let go. But that wasn't going to happen, and the longer he tried to hold on, the worse it would be when he had to let go.

He was only torturing himself whispering those words to Gaara. He hadn't intended the boy to hear them, but he knew he had to say them at least once before he died. The wind was cold tonight and it was even worse considering Haku could only think about how warm Gaara had been. They'd never had much physical contact, he knew Gaara wasn't much of a touchy-feely sort of person, so he'd never pushed it. But tonight, that simply hug was as good as thousand kisses. It'd been enough to make him feel good again, if only for a few seconds.

He didn't smile as he neared the bridge. He doubted he'd be smiling ever again. Early in the day he'd been excited, but now this felt serious and very business like. He really was going to do it. He wouldn't hang off the edge long enough for an adrenaline rush, just to crawl back up. This was the end of his life. These were his last moments.

He took a deep breath, tasting the air and trying to almost absorb the world around him**, t**o freeze these last memories of earth in his mind. He wasn't sure what happened after death, but either way he wanted to truly feel his last few moments. Not wander listlessly through them like he had most of his life.

He had his suicide letter written and in his pocket, in a plastic bag. He didn't want it to get so bloody it became unreadable. He reached into his pocket and gently fingered the corner of the envelope through the plastic. He briefly recalled what it'd been like to write it before going to the dance, but found the memory too painful to call upon. He wanted to be peaceful in his last moment. He wanted to let go of all of those things. There was no point in bringing up all that pain. He was going to die in a few minutes. He should at least die peacefully.

He thought of his mom. He missed her more than ever as he walked up to the bridge and sat in his normal spot. There was no one walked around. No police officers to stop him. Nothing but empty sidewalks in both directions and a busy freeway below.

He heard the voice inside himself tell him to stop, telling him to go back. But he ignored it. He heard the voice screaming for someone, _anyone_ to stop him now**, t**o help him since he couldn't help himself. But he didn't let himself listen to it. He could feel it trying to push up out of his throat, trying to make him scream so that he'd get someone's attention, but he shoved the feeling back down. No more crying. No more pain. No more anything.

He didn't want to heal anymore than he wanted to sit in the front row on Naruto and Gaara's wedding day. He just wanted to rest and never wake up again.

He pulled the razor out of his pocket at shoved up his the sleeve on his left arm. First he cut the bandages away and then he examined the damage he'd done last night. The cuts were angry and red but all of them had scabbed over. He looked for an uncut expanse of skin but couldn't find one. Sighing, he put his razor between his teeth before pulling up his other sleeve and removing the bandages there too. There were less cuts on his right arm because he was right handed. But tonight it didn't really matter too much, did it?

The first one burned and hurt but Haku bit his lip and persevered. By the third cut, his endorphins were dulling the pain and making deep cuts feel like light scratches. He clenched his right hand over and over watching the bright red rivulets of blood spilling from the elegant tears in his flesh. He liked it. Feeling like he didn't care about how badly he scarred himself anymore, he took the razor into his weakened right hand and began again on his left arm. He winced at first but then let the pain ebb away and be replaced by a deep sort of calm and satisfaction.

He'd also never really done this in public before. And he had to admit, the rush of it, made this usual act eve**n** better. When he was done, his hands too weak for him to even hold the razor anymore, he put it back into his pocket, careful to make sure it wouldn't cut his pants or his leg. Then again, what did it matter?

He sat for a little while longer, his arms resting on his legs, palms upwards. Maybe stalling for time, maybe enjoying his last few minutes. He stared up at the sky for a while, trying to memorize the way the stars twinkled and the moon glowed. As he was staring a bright star zoomed across the sky before disappearing. His breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen a shooting star before. And it seemed the perfect send off.

He wiped at his nose, deluding himself to thinking his eyes and nose were only a little drippy because of the cold wind. He moved slowly, pushing himself forward until his feet reached the small stone ledge of the decoration on the bridge.

He hand hung on behind him and he leaned forward as far as he could. He stared at the dizzying lights of the cars speeding by beneath him but soon that became too much and he closed his eyes. There were only a few tears. He was surprised at how difficult it was to truly let go of his life and everything in it. It'd seemed so easy last night, but maybe that's because he knew he really wouldn't do it. Now he knew this was the end it seemed much harder to simply relax his hands and let himself fall forward.

"Haku! Haku, what're you doing?" his inner voice shouted at him, "Wait!"

Haku smiled bitterly and shook his head. He'd had enough of waiting. This was it. He mentally said his goodbyes to everything in life he'd ever had and never got a chance to have. The end.

Haku took one last breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs before he let go.

Xx-xX

Gaara walked slowly, with his hands in his pockets. He sighed in relief as the bridge came into view. It was a cold night and he'd rather get to Haku's apartment sooner than later. He spotted a figure sitting along the edge of the bridge and mentally rejoiced. He needed someone to talk to and trust. And he knew he could always trust Haku.

He picked up his **(**delete the extra space here ^^) **pace a little, anxious to reach him, but at the same time nervous. He was ashamed about how easily Naruto had fooled him, and he didn't really want anyone to know. But he knew Haku wouldn't judge him or call him stupid. That was the only thing that kept his feet moving forward.

As he got closer it became obvious that the person was indeed Haku and he couldn't help but smile and feel his tears pressing up behind his eyes again. His one friend…

He was a little confused when he saw Haku move forwards from the ledge, his hands still gripping it, his lower body hidden from view over the edge. Confused, but not enough to stop him from continuing forward. He picked up his pace again, this time to a slow jog, feeling the beginnings of dread in his stomach.

"Haku?" He called out but he didn't think the boy heard him over the wind.

Haku started to lean forward and Gaara started to panic. He watched in horror, his legs unable to carry him fast enough as Haku leaned so far forward only the tips of fingers could've been holding onto the stone behind him.

"Haku! Haku, what're you doing?" Gaara shouted as he sprinted full out for the boy, trying to reach him before something terrible happened, "Wait!" he screamed and his legs propelled his forward.

He was late enough to see Haku's hands release the edge but quick enough that he had time to grab him. But he hadn't anticipated the boy's weight. Haku was thin, but so was Gaara and it was a struggle to lift him back up.

All the while Haku struggled in his hands, making it increasingly difficult to keep a hold of him.

"Let me go!" Haku screamed and Gaara was shocked at the sound of his voice. He'd never heard Haku so much as raise his voice even once. But the sound seemed to be tearing out of his throat, "Let me go! Let me GO!"

In one last pull, Gaara managed to Haku back onto the safety of the bridge where he collapsed to his knees and held the flailing boy as tight as he could.

"Haku, it's me. Calm down." Gaara tried.

And Haku's fighting did begin to slow, but it didn't stop. All the while he was muttering, "Let me go… let me go…"

It took Gaara a moment to calm his insides as he thought about what would've happened if he hadn't gotten here. He didn't even want to think about it. It took a few minutes, but eventually Haku went limp in his arms, just lying there, both of them breathing hard into the cold night.

"H-Haku?" Gaara asked gently touching the boy's face.

His distant chocolate eyes seemed to focus on Gaara's face and as soon as he did he burst into tears. More than just tears, sobs that shook his entire body so hard Gaara had trouble hanging onto him again.

Gaara felt something wet and warm against his hands and looked down more than a little shocked to see how much blood was there.

"We've got to get you to a hospital." He whispered trying to stand and pull the boy up with him.

"No! No hospitals!" Haku screamed in obvious terror, "Please. Let me go."

Gaara knew the boy in his arms was too weak to pull himself over that ledge again, but he certainly wasn't going to let go to give him a chance.

"Why are you doing this?" Gaara asked squeezing him tighter, "You can live."

"I don't want to." Haku replied in a whisper trying once again unsuccessfully to push Gaara away "There's no reason to."

"Yeah there is!" Gaara countered immediately.

Haku laughed a little and the sound was unnerving, "No. There isn't." He said with such surety that Gaara was silenced.

"Let me prove it to you." Gaara asked realizing this was his last chance. It was either this or the psych ward for his best friend, "Let me prove to you life is worth living. Give me one week to show you."

Haku shook his head, "Too late."

Gaara struggled with himself trying to think of a way out of this, "Three days then. Give me three days. And that's it. If I can't convince you, I'll push you off the bridge myself."

He instantly regretted the words, but he hoped he never had to make good on that promise. He swallowed hoping Haku would agree, but the boy didn't give a response. Gaara shook him slightly, "Haku?"

He received no answer.

He wondered if the boy had passed out or simply gone to sleep, but either way there was really only one choice for him. If he took Haku to a hospital now, he was sure they wouldn't let him leave. They'd keep Haku there until they were sure he wasn't a danger to himself anymore. But they didn't know Haku had a terrible phobia of hospitals ever since his mom died. They didn't know how he liked the quiet and dark. They didn't know how to take care of him like Gaara did. And Gaara knew he owed it to him after so many weeks of nearly avoiding the boy to be with Naruto.

He stood slowly, lifting Haku as best he could. It would be a long trip and he'd have to take lots of breaks, but he could make it. He was going to save Haku. This boy was the last thing on earth he loved and cared about. If Haku jumped off the bridge, Gaara didn't think he'd be far behind him.

Xx-XxX-xX

Alright, thanks for reading guys. Again, sorry about the lack of updates.

Please leave me a review. The really help motivate me to get off my lazy ass and finish chapters for you guys. XD


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everybody. Firstly I'd like to apologize to those of you who got the story alert and were excited for the next chapter. This is just a little note from me.

I know you must all be really mad at me by now for not updating. But it's not that I don't want to, I'm just having a bit of trouble. This story is nearing its end and I'm having a lot more trouble than I thought I would coming up with a fitting ending.

Trying to tie together all of the past chapters in a cohesive and good ending isn't the easiest thing to do. But I am trying. With the help of my beta and a little more hard work, I should be able to get the chapters to you sometime in the coming week.

Thank you very much for waiting and I'll do my best to get the chaps to you soon.

-Shinosuke


End file.
